Felix Felicis
by Gingka246
Summary: "—¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó Severus, pero se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo y miró el gran bulto que Lupin llevaba entre las manos retorcerse.—¿Qué diablos es eso? "—Un cachorro. —respondió Remus mientras le destapaba un poco la cara y trataba de enseñárselo a Severus sin mucho éxito ya que por cada paso que daba él con la intención de acercarse, Snape se alejaba tres."
1. El niño

Hola, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a está historia.

N.A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **El niño:**

El corazón le dio un vuelco al salir de la chimenea de la pequeña casa y encontrar la puerta de entrada abierta, forzada desde dentro a base de golpes y arañazos por parte de un animal.

—¡Remus!—gritó, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, lo que lo intranquilizó aún más. —¡Remus!

La noche anterior había habido luna llena, estaba seguro de que todo habría ido bien a no ser que ese imbécil se olvidase de tomar la poción que desde hacía un año le suministraba.  
Salió apresuradamente de la casa con un fuerte dolor en el pecho causado por los rápidos latidos de su corazón.  
La pequeña casa se encontraba a las afueras de una aldea, muy alejada de todas las otras.

—¡Remus!— gritó con mucha más fuerza mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque que había a ciento cincuenta metros detrás de la casa.  
Se adentró en él y siguió gritando su nombre con el fin de encontrarlo.

—¡Tranquilo, todo está bien!—gritó por fin Remus ocasionando que el corazón de Snape comenzase a latir de nuevo a un ritmo normal.  
Suspiró aliviado y se dirigió velozmente hacia el lugar de dónde había provenido la voz de Remus Lupin.  
Un par de minutos después pudo verlo dirigiéndose hacia él, cojeaba un poco de la pierna izquierda y en los brazos, que sujetaban algo envuelto en una manta, se habían formado dos grandes manchas de sangre, por no mencionar que en la cara mostraba un gran arañazo que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó Severus dirigiéndose hacia él, pero se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo y miró el gran bulto que Lupin llevaba entre las manos retorcerse, volvió a mirar a Remus con cara de miedo.—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Un cachorro. —respondió Remus mientras le destapaba un poco la cara y trataba de enseñárselo a Severus sin mucho éxito ya que por cada paso que daba él con la intención de acercarse, Snape se alejaba tres.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú con un niño?—por un instante lo miró con preocupación.— Ayer tomaste el Wolfsbane... ¿Verdad?

Remus asintió:

—Sí, no te preocupes fue lo primero que hice antes de que se asomase la luna.

Hubo otro ligero quejido por parte del niño, seguramente tras su transformación él estaría tan cansado y dolorido como Lupin en aquel momento.

—¿Me quieres explicar que mierda haces tú con un niño?—volvió a preguntar Severus.—¿De dónde ha salido y dónde están sus padres?

Remus tragó saliva ante la inquietante mirada de Snape.

—Ayer escuche un aullido y...—hizo una pequeña pausa, no sabía muy bien como explicárselo, ni sabía como iba a reaccionar.

—Tenías que cerciorarte de que no era otro hombre lobo pisando tu territorio.

Está vez fue Lupin quién lo miró con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

—Ya no soy un animal con el Wolfsbane, no solo tengo instintos, sé lo que hago y por ello debía saber si este niño también lo sabía o estaría buscando a alguien a quien infectar o en el peor de los casos matar.

La mirada de Snape se suavizó sobre él.  
—Está bien, lo siento, ya sabes que...

—Lo sé, tranquilo, me gustas así.—lo interrumpió. El niño volvió a estremecerse en sus brazos.—Será mejor que lo llevemos a casa, ya pensaremos que hacer con él y en como encontrar a sus padres, tiene que estar cansado ha tenido una noche muy larga.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos dos en el corto trayecto que había hasta la casa que se prolongó en la estancia. Al llegar Lupin se había dirigido a dejar al niño en la única habitación libre mientras que Severus había ido al baño a por un maletín de primeros auxilios que apoyó cerca de la cama donde Remus estaba examinando las heridas del pequeño.

El niño, que tendría alrededor de un año y medio, como mucho dos, tampoco se había librado de sufrir rasguños en su cara, manos así como en su vientre, estaba bastante delgado y su piel tenía un color grisáceo que lo hacía parecer enfermo.

Lupin le apretó la mano en el transcurso en el que observaba al niño y rápidamente la apartó como si se quemase.

—Iré a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar. —dijo rápidamente saliendo de la habitación.

Remus asintió a pesar de que cuando lo había hecho Snape ya se había dado la vuelta y había salido de la habitación.

Tras curar las heridas del niño aplicándoles varios hechizos de desinfección y bálsamos de asplesia tuberosa y removedor de golpes, vendó sus heridas con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño que no había abierto la boca para nada y lo vistió con una simple camiseta de color amarillo que le llegaba casi hasta los pies.  
Salió de la habitación con el maletín, dándole una breve mirada a Snape que se encontraba en la cocina friendo unos huevos mientras en otro de los fogones una olla hervía.  
Se metió en el baño para curar sus heridas como había hecho anteriormente con el niño.  
Nada más salir del baño se encontró cara a cara con Snape que sujetaba una cuchara, un vaso de agua y un cuenco que contenía una papilla de un color verde amarillento que le tendió a Lupin.  
—Dale de comer.—dijo de forma arisca.  
Lupin agarró el cuenco, la cuchara y el vaso sin decir palabra y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontró al pequeño acurrucado en una bola y durmiendo sobre las sábanas.  
Trató de despertarlo zarandeándolo un poco y cuando lo hubo conseguido, lo sentó en su regazo y lo primero que hizo fue darle el vaso de agua que el niño se bebió con avidez.  
Después de que se lo hubo terminado le cogió el vaso de las manos con cuidado y comenzó a darle de comer.

...

Salió de la habitación con el vaso y el cuenco vacíos para encontrarse la mesa puesta, había un tarro de mermelada de melocotón junto a unas tostadas, un vaso, una botella de agua y un plato con huevos y salchichas.  
Justo en frente había un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.  
Snape salió de la cocina con una taza de té en la mano. Dejó el cuenco y el vaso apoyado en la mesa y se dispuso a comer.  
—¿A quién piensas escribirle?—preguntó mientras masticaba un trozo de tostada que había mojado en uno de los huevos.

—Al ministerio de magia o a _El profeta_ , a alguien que nos ayude a encontrar a los padres de ese niño.

Lupin arrugó la nariz ante la mención del ministerio.

—Tal y como están ahora las cosas para los hombres lobo no creo que nuestra mejor opción sea comunicárselo al ministerio.—comentó mientras miraba como Snape comenzaba a escribir. —¿Y si los padres son muggles? ¿No sería mejor que fueran ellos los que se pusieran en contacto con nosotros? — cortó un trozo de una de las salchichas y se lo metió en la boca.

Snape levantó furioso la mirada del pergamino.

—Lupin, ¿Cuál es tu propósito? Has secuestrado a un niño licántropo, no empeores más las cosas.

Lupin hizo un esfuerzo para tragar.

—Yo no he secuestrado a nadie, es culpa de los padres, cuando yo era pequeño me encerraban en una habitación de la que no podía salir durante las noches de luna llena.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Solo esperamos?

Lupin asintió enérgicamente.

—Exacto, en Hogwarts apenas quedan dos semanas para las vacaciones de verano y para entonces ya lo habré solucionado, es un niño, saldrá en todos lo medios de comunicación si se ha perdido... o alguien lo echa en falta.

Snape dejó la pluma y bebió un sorbo del té con el fin de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago, observó a Lupin con detenimiento quién había dejado de mirarlo para centrar su atención en la habitación en la que se encontraba el crío durmiendo, intuía lo que estaba pensando, si podía, se quedaría con el niño.  
Nueve años, casi diez, conociéndose era lo malo que conllevaba, podía leer en Remus como un libro abierto y Remus comenzaba a poder hacer lo mismo en él.

Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le sacudiese toda la columna vertebral, odiaba sentirse tan expuesto y vulnerable.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Remus había vuelto su atención hacia él.

—Sí, debería regresar a Hogwarts ahora que he comprobado que mi sujeto de pruebas personal está bien.

Remus sonrió ante el comentario y lejos de enfadarse le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño.  
—Oh, yo también te quiero, mi amor.—abrió el bote de mermelada, cogió un poco en el cuchillo y la untó en el pan.

Severus tampoco pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, terminó rápidamente su taza de té y se dirigió hacia la chimenea del salón, cogió un puñados de polvos flu y antes de lanzarlos, miró rápidamente a Remus.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle mención del mundo mágico.  
Lupin se mordió el labio, muy tarde ya, ya había usado la varita para desinfectarle las heridas.  
"Siempre puedes hacer que lo olvide..."—se dijo Remus, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, los hechizos de olvido podían llegar a ser muy peligrosos.

—Pero ...—intentó convencer a Severus.

—Nada. —dijo señalándole con el dedo índice.—Si se menciona, que lo haga él.

Remus soltó un pequeño bufido y acto seguido le dirigió una sonrisa.

—No te olvides de atormentar a los niños.—dijo mientras miraba a Snape echar los polvos al fuego y decir "Hogwarts".

Severus le dirigió una sonrisa tenebrosa.

—Claro, en especial a los de Gryffindor, este año Slytherin ganará la copa de las casas por séptimo año consecutivo. —dijo y se metió dentro de las llamas.

—Oh, solo espera el próximo año, llegará a Hogwarts el hijo de Lily Evans y James Potter, el niño que sobrevivió al innombrable.— respondió Remus entre dientes.


	2. Miedo

NA: No soy dueña de Harry Potter toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Miedo:**

— _Legeremens_ _._ — dijo mientras apuntaba al niño dormido con la varita. Lupin lo iba a matar si llegaba a enterarse de aquello.

Una sucesión de recuerdos borrosos llegaron a él, el primero era la vista desde una vieja cuna con los barrotes de madera desgastados de un techo mohoso, pronto llegó el siguiente recuerdo, se encontraba en el regazo de alguien que le estaba dando de comer.

"Remus" — identificó inmediatamente Snape.

En el siguiente se encontró en una pequeña habitación de la que llegaba escasa iluminación proveniente de los huecos de las persianas, vislumbraba algunas figuras pertenecientes a más niños.

Volvió a cambiar y pronto se volvió a ver en los viejos y gastados barrotes de una cuna desde la que podía observar dos figuras una de una mujer regordeta, bajita y con una larga melena canosa que se encontraba de espaldas hablando con un hombre alto y con bastante vello corporal, era incapaz de verle el rostro con claridaz.

Fue enviado a otro recuerdo en el que está vez tenía a Remus delante de sus narices.

—Venga, pequeño, di papá, no es tan difícil. —le estaba diciendo. — O di algo por lo menos.

Rápidamente salió de la mente del niño como si se hubiera quemado por dentro, el niño a su vez se despertó, miró nervioso a su alrededor y comenzó a llorar haciendo que Snape se quedase paralizado. No había hecho eso nunca en los dos últimos meses que había pasado con ellos y Lupin no se encontraba allí para solucionar aquello, hoy había tenido que salir para hacer algo importante, según le había comentado sin dar ningún detalle y a pesar de que eran las nueve de la noche aún no había regresado.

Pronto los sollozos habían pasado y ahora el niño se secaba hipando las lágrimas de los ojos con la mano, se guardó la varita y encendió la luz.

El niño lo miró por un instante y pareció tranquilizarse. Le pasó una mano por el cabello con la intención de que dejase de llorar y la atención del niño de pronto cayó en la gran antología de cuentos que había en la mesilla de noche y de la cual Lupin siempre le leía una historia al anochecer.

Snape también la miró y se decidió a cogerla con cuidado seguido bajo la atenta mirada del niño que había dejado de llorar, pero todavía continuaba con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Te... cuento alguna historia?

...

Serían alrededor de las diez y diez cuando por fin había llegado a casa, sus padres lo habían entretenido más de la cuenta tras su "triunfante" salida del ministerio con el pergamino, aunque también gracias a ellos ya casi había cubierto todo, solo quedaba la firma de Snape y el apellido que le pondrían al niño, que no había querido rellenarlo hasta haberlo hablado con él.

Hacía ya más de una semana que Snape se había dado por vencido y había dejado de buscar noticias e información sobre niños desaparecidos y cada vez que Lupin trataba de sacar el tema de qué harían ahora con el pequeño, Snape huía de la habitación, escondiéndose en su sala de trabajo: un cuarto que había habilitado con varias estanterías llenas de libros e ingredientes para pociones así como con un caldero y un escritorio.

Esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo porque sino los tramites de adopción no se llevarían a cabo, Albus le había hecho un gran favor consiguiéndole el permiso de adopción, pero en el ministerio solo habían cedido definitivamente al escuchar las palabras Wolfsbane y maestro de pociones en la misma frase.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que la luz de la habitación del niño estaba todavía encendida y que Snape le estaba contando una historia, "Los músicos de Bremen" que hasta ahora había sido el cuento favorito del niño.

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación donde se apoyó contra la puerta de la que pronto, esperaba, sería la habitación de su futuro hijo y observó la escena, Severus se hallaba leyéndole una recopilación de cuentos muggles al pequeño, sentado en la cama junto al niño que observaba los dibujos con gran fascinación en sus ojos marrones.

En los últimos dos meses había cambiado bastante, había engordado alrededor de seis kilos y su piel pálida se había tornado a moreno.

No estaba prestando especial interés a la historia, ya la había leído suficientes veces como para sabérsela de memoria, por ello se sobresaltó un poco cuando Snape cerró el libro de golpe y declaró:

—Fin, se acabó la última historia por está noche.—dijo dejando el libro sobre la mesilla de noche.

Dudó por un instante, pero terminó por pasar una rápida mano por el cabello castaño del niño, al que Lupin pronto esperaba poder llamar Teddy.

—Buenas noches.— le había susurrado Snape.

En ese momento el niño le había dado un abrazo que había hecho que Snape se pusiera rígido, lo que había hecho sonreír a Lupin desde la puerta, así habían sido sus primeros contactos físicos con Severus.

Después de separarse, Severus volvió a acariciarle el cabello y acto seguido se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Remus se dirigió rápidamente a la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda mientras el niño le correspondía con un abrazo, él también correspondió al abrazo y en cuanto lo hubo soltado, acostó al niño y rápidamente lo arropó.

— Buenas noches, cariño.

Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

La luz de su dormitorio estaba encendida, no le cabía duda de que Snape se encontraba allí cambiándose de ropa.

Pasó de nuevo por el comedor para recoger el pergamino que había dejado sobre la mesa y se encaminó con una sonrisa radiante hacia la habitación.  
La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro en cuanto vio que Snape ya tenía puesto su camisón gris y se miraba el antebrazo izquierdo en el espejo con preocupación, una vieja costumbre que Lupin había creído olvidada con el paso de los años.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí.— contestó rápidamente Snape bajándose la manga.— De momento sigue todo en orden, pero no podemos confiarnos, Dumbledore está seguro de que regresará y pronto volveremos a tener noticias de él.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y echó el pestillo.

—¿Y qué harás cuando vuelva?  
Lupin tragó saliva y se contuvo tratando de no retorcer aquel pergamino oficial entre sus manos y que cambiaría completamente su futuro.

—Prefiero no pensar en ello.

—¿Lucius Malfoy te ha comentado algo...?

—A parte de que espera que este año Dumbledore deje el puesto de director y recaiga sobre mí, no mucho, está furioso porque al final tendrá que enviar a su mocoso a Hogwarts.—Severus suspiró nada más ver el pergamino con el sello oficial del ministerio que Remus sostenía entre sus manos, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla.— ¿Quieres hablar ahora del tema?—Hizo una especie de mueca como si se hubiera metido a la boca un caramelo amargo, que no pudo evitar, realmente no era el mejor momento para los planes que tenía Lupin.

Remus asintió lentamente.

—Sí, ¿Cuándo lo haremos si no? Ya han pasado dos meses, tiempo suficiente para que los padres se manifestarán y no ha habido ninguna señal de ellos ni por parte del mundo muggle, ni por parte del mágico, en todo el planeta. —Recalcó las últimas cuatro palabras con tono serio y después volvió a sonreír. —Así que le he pedido a Albus un favor bastante grande.

—Me supongo, no creo que en el ministerio lo miraran con buenos ojos cuando les pidió que dejaran a un hombre lobo adoptar, me imagino ya la cara de Dolores Umbridge.

—¡Oooh! ¡Armó un lío bastante grande! Pero al final han accedido debido a ti— dijo Remus con la voz más suave que pudo.—y a la poción Wolfsbane... y el reglamento no lo prohibe. — añadió.

Severus puso cara de asco.

—Seguro que se les puso más cara de idiotas de la que ya tienen de por sí... ¿No salió el tema de la licantropia del niño?

Remus negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, si puedo evitarlo, no, no van a meter a nuestro hijo en ninguna lista de parias sin siquiera saber hablar.

Snape se llevó la mano al antebrazo izquierdo y Remus por un instante vio dolor en sus ojos, sin saber si había sido por la mención de "nuestro hijo" o "lista de parias". Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Volverá y de lo único que estoy seguro es que tendré que volver a ser vuestro espía — dijo de pronto Snape con un tono de miedo que Lupin no había oído en muchos años— y si se enteran de lo que he estado haciendo en estos últimos años no me lo pondrán nada fácil ya puedo imaginarme la cara de Lucius Malfoy en cuanto se entere de lo que has solicitado «Ah, Severus, nunca me dijiste que estabas enrollado con un hombre lobo, además he oído que vais a adoptar a un niño ¿Qué será? Un sucio muggle con problemas de licantropia como su papá ¿Es esto algo que heredaste de tu madre?»

—No sabemos si es un muggle.— respondió rápidamente Remus aunque eso fuera lo que habían dicho en el ministerio.— Además si el señor Tenebroso regresa volverá a intentar reclutar hombres lobos, gigantes, dementores... y todas las criaturas que se encuentren en una situación marginal debido a las acciones del ministerio.

Snape ignoró completamente su último comentario.

—Desde luego no parecerá un sangre limpia para Malfoy, ni para ningún otro mortífago, ni mucho menos para quién-tú-sabes, además que no este prohibido por el ministerio de magia que dos personas del mismo sexo tengan una unión no significa que lo toleren sería la guinda del pastel para todos ellos.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, que no tardó en ser roto por Remus.

—Dumbledore no te hubiera mencionado nunca a Fudge, si esto te pusiese en peligro...—la voz de Lupin se apagó de repente, un ligero sollozo vino de la habitación de al lado. Snape tragó saliva, mientras que Remus se puso pálido.—¿Nos estará escuchando? —hubo un ligero tono de pánico en su voz, apoyó el pergamino sobre la cómoda. —Todavía faltan dos semanas para la luna llena, no debería poder oír tan bien. —dijo abriendo el pestillo de la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Snape se pasó los dedos por el grasiento cabello, tal vez debería haberlo dejado tranquilo y no haber irrumpido en su mente buscando alguna especie de recuerdo relacionado con sus padres o algún familiar o algo que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa sobre él, pero en su lugar solo había conseguido reavivar un miedo casi olvidado en el pequeño que había conseguido transmitirle a Snape.

Lupin regresó un par de minutos después con el niño sollozando entre sus brazos y con un trozo de papel de cocina con el que estaba limpiándole los mocos y las lágrimas al niño.

—Todo está bien, pequeño, todo está bien.

A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como su mente rondó la consciencia, abrió los ojos. El reloj, que estaba en su mesilla rodeado de varios ingredientes destinados a la elaboración del Wolfsbane así como de un libro de pociones que había estado corrigiendo, marcaba las diez y media de la mañana y por un instante se le hizo extraño no sentir a Lupin pegado a él como una lapa.

Sus ojos regresaron a la cama para encontrarse a Lupin abrazado al niño que dormía entre ellos dos.

Por un momento su mirada recayó de nuevo en el pergamino que había dejado Remus sobre la cómoda la noche anterior, se incorporó de la cama y lo ojeo, hizo una especie de mueca al ver que estaba ya casi todo cubierto, faltaba el apellido del pequeño donde se había puesto a lápiz ¿Snape o Lupin? Y su firma, el nombre en ningún momento iba a entrar en debate, puesto que con tinta ya había escrito "Edward" .

Frunció el ceño, sacó de uno de los cajones de la cómoda una pluma y un tintero, relleno sin dudar el apellido y firmó al final junto a la firma de Remus.


	3. Muggle

Espero que les guste la historia.

N / A; No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Muggle:**

Se presentó en la mansión Malfoy al día siguiente de recibir una carta de Lucius.  
Se apretó los dientes, tan solo había pasado una semana de haber adoptado a Edward legalmente y Lucius ya tenía que meter las narices en su vida.

Profirió una maldición y se frotó sus cansados ojos con las manos, ni él ni Lupin habían estado durmiendo bien a causa de las pesadillas que tenía el niño y de su reciente incapacidad de poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar acostado entre ellos dos.  
Llamó a la puerta y al poco rato le abrió un elfo doméstico que tenía la cabeza y todos los dedos de las manos vendados.  
—Estoy aquí para hablar con el señor Malfoy.— dijo antes de que al elfo doméstico le diera tiempo a abrir la boca. Le enseñó de forma fugaz la carta que había recibido y el elfo asintió en señal de entendimiento.  
Lo guió hacia una sala de estar donde sentado en una butaca se encontraba Lucius Malfoy leyendo el periódico. No pudo evitar por un instante fijarse en el gran ventanal que había detrás de él para ver a su hijo, Draco, practicando con la escoba.  
"La está agarrando mal"— no pudo evitar pensar, hasta él sabía agarrar bien una escoba a pesar de su escaso conocimiento sobre Quidditch.  
—Amo, el señor Snape acaba de llegar, Dobby ira a prepararles algo de café ahora mismo.  
—No te molestes, Dobby.— La voz de Lucius sonaba en un tono envenenado.— El señor—levantó la vista del periódico y le sonrió con malicia.—Lupin.—Las mejillas de Snape se pusieron rojas de ira en cuanto hubo pronunciado ese apellido, no iba a permitir que precisamente él lo llamase así.— no pasará mucho tiempo aquí.  
—Como desee, amo.— el elfo domestico abandonó la estancia.  
—Pero aún así, Dobby, estoy seguro de que el señor Black agradecerá que le traiga algo para picar.— dijo antes de que el elfo se alejara más de un metro de él.  
El elfo domestico se quedó paralizado por el miedo, Lucius Malfoy se levantó de un saltó de la butaca, tenía la cara contraída en una expresión de ira.  
—Snape.  
—Malfoy.  
—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.  
—Y yo no estoy dispuesto a que me llames traidor en una carta y que me difames diciendo que estoy en contra de los ideales del Señor Tenebroso.  
La expresión en el rostro de Lucius se suavizó, pero aún así sus ojos le dedicaban una mirada asesina a Snape.  
—¡Ah! ¿Y a caso no lo estás? Te emparejas con un sucio hombre lobo y adoptas un asqueroso muggle, dime Snape, ¿De quién fue la idea de apellidarlo Prince como si formará parte de una descendencia de sangre limpia?— Por lo visto en el ministerio le habían dejado sin ningún tipo de pudor leer de arriba a abajo el pergamino de la adopción.  
Severus se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla con fuerza, aquella había sido su decisión, en ningún momento había concebido la mísera idea de apellidar al niño Snape debido al inmenso odio y repulsión que sentía hacia su padre y Lupin no iba a ser una opción conociendo ya a Remus y a sus padres para los que dejaría de ser solo una broma llamarlo "el nuevo señor Lupin", sin embargo el apellido de Prince siempre había estado presente en su vida de forma positiva debido a que en sus años de Hogwarts dónde se había apodado a sí mismo "Príncipe mestizo" en honor al apellido de soltera de su madre, además de que a ella si le había tenido un inmenso cariño antes de que falleciese cuando estaba en su tercer año en Hogwarts.  
—Sin embargo.— Malfoy continuó al ver que no le respondía.— Snape habría quedado perfecto, un sucio apellido muggle para un sucio muggle.  
Snape respiró hondo, iba a necesitarlo si quería tanto mantener una conversación con Malfoy como mantener una gran fuerza de voluntad para no sacar la varita y hechizarlo con la primera maldición que se le viniese a la cabeza.  
—No quería relación con él, solo ha sido un estúpido capricho de Remus.— mintió.  
—¿Y Lupin? Una familia que hasta tu suegro fueron dignos sangre limpia, pero hoy en día lo único que dan es vergüenza.  
Se obligó a sí mismo a cruzarse de brazos y a evitar que sus manos no volarán hacia el cuello de Lucius.  
—¿No es obvio? No soy el señor Lupin de nadie, soy Snape, Severus Snape.—hizo una breve pausa para tragar saliva.— No deberías juzgarme sin conocer mis verdaderas intenciones.  
Lucius Malfoy se sentó en el sofá y fingió sorpresa de una forma descarada.  
—¿Cuáles intenciones? Parece que hayas olvidado tu odio hacia los estúpidos, patéticos y asquerosos muggles.  
Por un breve instante la mente de Snape atrajo a él una imagen de Hope Lupin, la madre de Remus y de origen muggle, hizo un gran esfuerzo por no clavarse las uñas a los brazos que seguían cruzados.  
—No, sigo odiándolos tanto o más que antes.— mintió.— pero me asegura una coartada perfecta frente a los ojos de Dumbledore, —Lucius lo miró sin comprederlo.— Cuando regrese, puedo afirmar que le seré más útil, así podría pasarle al señor Tenebroso información sin que sospechen de mí.— aclaró.  
Lucius hizo una mueca de asco como si acabase de oler algo particularmente desagradable.  
—Entonces, ¿Te estás follando a un hombre lobo por el bien de los intereses del señor?  
—Nadie no ha mencionado que no me pueda divertir.—dijo Snape haciendo una mueca.  
La boca de Lucius Malfoy formó de pronto una desagradable sonrisa.  
—Dobby, elfo inútil, trae ese café y esas galletas tal y como sugeriste antes.  
Severus recayó de pronto en el elfo que todavía continuaba allí paralizado por el miedo, el elfo se dio varias veces con la cabeza contra la pared diciendo en voz alta: "Dobby malo, Dobby malo" y finalmente contestó algo aturdido:  
—Como ordene, amo.  
Snape negó rápidamente con la cabeza.  
—No te molestes, ya me voy, no he venido aquí a discutir de mi vida sexual con nadie.— pero el elfo doméstico lo había ignorado por completo y se había ido hacia la cocina en busca de lo ordenado.  
—¿Por qué Lupin?— la pregunta lo pilló desprevenido.  
Snape se encogió de hombros y se obligó a sí mismo a no evocar ese recuerdo en presencia de Lucius Malfoy.  
—Venganza.— dijo con voz neutral.— James Potter y Peter Pettigrew están muertos, Sirius Black pudriéndose en Azkaban, ¿Quién falta por pagar su parte?  
Malfoy sonrió de una manera burlona.  
—¿Piensas romperle el corazón como venganza? ¡Qué estupidez!  
—Nunca has visto como estaba hace diez años, pero de todas formas no te preocupes, si mi lealtad es lo único que te importa ten por seguro que cuando vuelva el Señor Tenebroso la juzgará y si está de acuerdo contigo, ya sabes lo que hará.  
—Si es que alguna vez regresa, Snape.

Y dicho aquello Severus se dio la vuelta mientras observaba al elfo doméstico venir con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tazas de café y un plato con galletas.  
—Dobby, acompaña al señor Snape a la salida.— le dijo antes de que el elfo llegará a la puerta.— Y Severus, sigue divirtiéndote.

En ese instante agradeció estar de espaldas, porque sí le hubiera llegado a ver la cara a Lucius estaría seguro de que se la habría desfigurado con algún hechizo.  
—No lo dudes, Lucius.

...

—¿Cómo fue?— le preguntó Lupin nada más verlo entrar en casa, estaba poniendo la mesa.  
Rápidamente buscó a Teddy y lo encontró al lado del sofá mordiendo una pieza de un puzzle de letras que le habían regalado los padres de Remus con el fin de que las aprendiese, pero el niño había demostrado muchas más ganas en romperlo.  
—Tan bien como podría haber ido.—dijo dirigiéndose hacia el niño y quitándole la pieza de la boca con cuidado. Lupin se acercó a él y lo abrazó, apenas duró dos segundos el abrazo antes de que Snape se deshiciera de él — Necesitó hacer algo antes de comer.— declaró.  
—No te culpo, desahogate.— Severus le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Lupin, acarició el cabello de Teddy y se dirigió rápidamente a su sala de trabajo.  
Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el pensadero del escritorio que había llenado de recuerdos antes de ir a ver a Lucius.  
Rápidamente hundió la cara en él y buscó el recuerdo que había reprimido en la mansión Malfoy.  
La habitación alrededor de él comenzó a cambiar y en unos instantes se vio a sí mismo en un cementerio, totalmente despeinado, con el cabello más graso que nunca, con las ropas desaliñadas y aunque no podía verlas sabía que tenía ojeras de no haber estado durmiendo bien en los últimos tres meses tras la muerte de Lily, así había comenzado todo.  
Se vio secarse las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, un nudo se le formó en el estómago.  
Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miró a Remus subir las escaleras con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano, su estado no era mucho mejor que el suyo.  
Se paró en seco nada más verlo frente a la tumba, conmocionado, pero luego continuo acercándose más a él.  
—Ni se te ocurra ponerme las manos encima sucio hombre lobo.—había escupido antes de que Lupin le apoyase una mano en el hombro.  
Lupin se encogió de hombros.  
—Solo intentaba ser amable.— dijo colocando las flores en la tumba.—Hasta en un momento como este tienes que ser desagradable.  
Vio como su cara se crispaba de rabia, se secó de nuevo las lágrimas de los ojos y murmuró.  
—Sinceramente me alegro de que James y Peter hayan muerto y que el estúpido de Sirius Black este pudriéndose en Azkaban, se lo merecían.  
La mirada de Lupin se ensombreció, pero a pesar de todo no dijo nada.  
Estuvieron un rato largo en silencio, nunca antes aquel momento había sido tan tenso.  
De nuevo volvió a secarse las lágrimas.  
—Siento todo el daño que te hicieron...— había comenzado Lupin.  
—¡Vete a la mierda! Ahora no hables como si no estuvieras implicado en ello.—hizo una mueca de asco.—Y de todas formas, ya me importa una mierda, todo el daño ya está hecho.  
Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de Lupin resonó en todo el cementerio.  
—De verdad que lo siento, Severus, tienes razón tal vez si hubiera hecho algo no hubieras cometido muchas de las tonterías que hiciste.— se vio lívido de ira en un instante, una de las venas del cuello comenzó a hincharsele.  
Rápidamente cerró los ojos, sabía lo que venía. Escuchó un fuerte golpe y después solo siguieron sollozos.  
Volvió a abrir los ojos, la mejilla de Lupin estaba de color escarlata por el puñetazo que acababa de propinarle y él muy estúpido en lugar de devolverle el golpe estaba abrazándolo.  
—Suéltame, imbécil, suéltame.— Estaba dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda con el puño que todavía le dolía tras el golpe que acababa de asentarle a Remus. — No he hecho tonterías, ¡Ojala hubiera hecho solo tonterías! Lo que he hecho son cosas horribles.

Nunca en su vida se había visto tan destrozado, ni ante los malos tratos de su padre, ni ante los abusos de los merodeadores, ni cuando se había enterado de la muerte de su madre y ni tan siquiera después de realizar los asesinatos y torturas que Voldemort le encomendaba.  
El recuerdo cambio mientras dos lágrimas le resbalaban por la mejilla, se las secó al ver que el recuerdo había cambiado, ahora, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts en su quinto año, haciendo el examen del TIMO sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, salió rápidamente, nada en aquel recuerdo había merecido la pena.


	4. Extraordinario

Muchas gracias por leer, no soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Extraordinario:**

Cuando por fin el cachorro de hombre lobo se hubo dormido, ya al fin habían pasado casi tres semanas desde su última pesadilla, salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Snape sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro sobre las reglas del Quidditch y como jugarlo. El lobo frunció levemente el ceño, a Snape nunca le había interesado demasiado el deporte, tan solo lo suficiente para echarle en cara a Remus y a Minerva que Slytherin había ganado otro año más a Gryffindor en el juego.

Se tumbó en el sitio que quedaba libre apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Snape, que tras pasar a la siguiente página del libro bajó una de las manos para acariciarle el pelaje.

El lobo lo miró con interés, apenas faltaban ya dos días para Navidad y Snape llevaba comportándose de manera extraña desde que había comenzado el curso y siempre que Remus preguntaba qué tal iban la cosas respondía con un: "Irían mejor si el mocoso de James no se pareciese tanto a él" o "Tan bien como podrían ir dada la creciente incapacidad de los alumnos para preparar pociones básicas".

Él sabía que había algo más que no le estaba contando, si solo fuera eso no se habría vuelto cada vez más propenso a tocarse el antebrazo izquierdo, a revisárselo cada noche antes de dormir y a tener sueños agitados de los que creía que Remus no se había enterado todavía, además de que después de Halloween había regresado a casa con una mordedura bastante fea en una de las piernas y cuando Remus le había preguntado qué diablos le había pasado, Severus había respondido con desdén sin darle demasiada importancia: "Solo le pise la cola al perro de Hagrid sin querer".

Snape dejó de acariciarlo un instante para pasar a la siguiente hoja del libro y después volvió a mover de nuevo su mano sobre el pelaje de su cabeza hasta su espalda, Remus cerró los ojos y se concentró en el toque.

Todo aquello le había llevado a pedirle alguna explicación a Dumbledore que había aceptado reunirse con él a principios de ese mes de diciembre en la taberna "Las tres escobas" en Hogsmeade.

Albus había sonreído al ver que había traído a Teddy el cual no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del anciano, demasiado concentrado en examinar el cromo que acababa de tocarle en una de las ranas de chocolate que Remus le había comprado.

— ¿Quién es? —había preguntado sobre el cromo antes de levantar la vista y darse cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba justo en frente de él, separando de la mesa una de las sillas. La reacción del niño había sido ruborizarse y abrazarse a Remus.

— Es bueno verte, Remus. — había dicho mientras se sentaba y le estrechaba la mano a Remus . — Y es bueno conocer también al pequeño Prince-Lupin.

También le había tendido la mano a Teddy que necesitó un toque de atención de Remus para estrechársela. Albus había vuelto a sonreírle y antes de que pudieran comenzar la conversación, Dumbledore había sacado de su túnica una pequeña caja que le entregó a Teddy.

— Es un regalo de parte de Minerva para el niño desde que se enteró por mí de lo de la adopción no ha dejado a Severus tranquilo.

— Gracias. — había dicho Teddy antes de quitar la tapa y sacar de su interior una bufanda de color dorado y rojo escarlata con el escudo de un león en uno de sus extremos.

—Severus nunca ha sido muy comunicativo, — había respondido Lupin rodando los ojos, si lo hubiese sido no habría tenido que preguntarle a Dumbledore si estaba sucediendo algo en el colegio. — de hecho estoy aquí por eso, ¿Está ocurriendo algo en Hogwarts?

Rosmerta había aparecido en aquel mismo momento para tomarle nota del pedido a Albus y dejar sobre la mesa un zumo de calabaza y una cerveza de mantequilla que habían pedido.

— Estamos protegiendo algo que trataron de robar de Gringotts, pero no mucho más te puedo decir.

—Voldemort está involucrado, ¿Verdad?

Albus Dumbledore había asentido.

— Intuyo que sí.— por un muy breve instante Albus se acarició su larga barba blanca.— Además el asunto no se queda solo en eso han tratado de matar a Harry Potter tirándolo de una escoba a bastantes metros de altura. — Ante aquella información el rostro de Remus se había ensombrecido.

Rosmerta había vuelto a aparecer para dejar sobre la mesa la cerveza de mantequilla que Albus había pedido, intercambiaron un par de frases y después Rosmerta había vuelto detrás de la barra.

—Sabes que podéis contar conmigo... ¿Verdad?

— Remus, podemos manejarlo sin problema, no te preocupes. —Albus había vuelto su atención hacia Teddy que se encontraba palpando la textura de la bufanda, había dejado ya olvidado el cromo sobre la mesa. — Es Newt Scamander. — había comentado recuperando la atención del niño y señalando al cromo. — Uno de los mejores magizoologistas de nuestra historia.

— Y sin duda deberíamos recordarlo también por ser el único responsable de la creación del Registro de Hombres Lobo de 1947.—había añadido Remus haciendo una desagradable mueca.

—Él no tiene la culpa de que haya sido usado con malos fines por el ministerio.

— El ministerio nos considera alimañas, en ningún momento esa idea iba a ser usada para un buen fin, Albus, solo lo ha ayudado a discriminarnos mejor.

—Él solo planeaba que fuera un recuento.

—Lo único que ha creado es un registro de parias. — había escupido Lupin con odio.

Albus había observado con atención a Teddy que había recuperado el interés por el cromo del cual la imagen ya había desaparecido.

— Severus , tampoco es que hable demasiado de vosotros. — había optado por cambiar de tema. —A penas ha comentado que su primera palabra ha sido "No" —Teddy había vuelto a ponerse rojo. — se quejó de la clase de educación que le estabas dando en casa. — Remus había sonreído disimuladamente mientras tomaba un trago de la cerveza. —Y... Se ha pasado las últimas semanas preguntándome si Teddy está destinado a ir a Hogwarts desde que nació o es un squib.

La última afirmación había tomado a Remus por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?— había respondido mirando por un momento al niño como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. —¿Cómo diablos ha averiguado que no es un muggle?

Albus había sonreído.

— Eso no lo sé, pero ya conoces a Severus, preferiría morirse antes de no saber sobre algo. —Las miradas de Albus y la de Teddy se cruzaron por una milésima de segundos antes de que Teddy la desviase. — De hecho habría sido un caso excepcional de ser un muggle...

Una fuerte sacudida lo hizo abrir los ojos y alejarse completamente de su torrente de recuerdos.

— Lupin deja de babear sobre mis piernas como si no fuese ya bastante malo tener que compartir cama está noche con un lobo.

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Remus, su mirada recayó de pronto en la manga izquierda de la túnica de Snape donde sabía que guardaba su varita y agitó de pronto la cola como si fuera un perro.

Snape apartó al lobo de él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y se levantó del sofá .

—Tienes a un cachorro en la puerta de al lado, no creo que le interese escuchar como tratas de aparearte conmigo siendo un lobo transfigurado, conformate con mañana tras la salida del Sol. — dijo dejando el libro encima de la mesa del comedor.

Emitió un fingido quejido y siguió a Snape hasta la habitación todavía atrapado en sus pensamientos.

La noche de su conversación con Albus Dumbledore, Snape había observado durante largo rato la bufanda de Gryffindor colgada a uno de los postes de la cama de Teddy como si estuviera intentando quemarla con la mirada, no le había hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto, pero la noche siguiente a aquella había vuelto con una caja de ranas de chocolate y tres bufandas más pertenecientes a las otras tres casas que colgó en los tres restantes postes de la cama.

Tras aquella acción había esperado pacientemente hasta que habían acostado al niño en la cama para confesarle:

—He hablado con Albus porque estoy preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé. — había respondido Snape mientras se había dirigido a la cocina para prepararse una taza de té. — Supongo que la bufanda ha sido cosa de Minerva.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho que has sentido de nuevo al Señor Tenebroso? —miró a Severus poner una tetera con agua al fuego.

—Sé cuidarme perfectamente solo. —había respondido de mala forma mientras cogía una bolsita de té verde de unos armarios y la metía en un vaso. — Además aún no tengo del todo claro que es lo que está pasando. — mencionó sin añadir más información.

Remus lo había observado quitar la tetera del fuego cuando comenzaba a hervir y echar el agua en el vaso donde comenzó a adquirir un color amarillento.

— ¿Cómo descubriste que no era un muggle? —Snape había apoyado la tetera en una zona de la cocina y había mirado a Remus a los ojos.

— Fue tan fácil como aplicar un hechizo repeledor de muggles en un cajón dónde le confisque la antología que contiene el cuento de los músicos de Bremen, además los muggles de su edad serían incapaces de sobrevivir al mordisco de un hombre lobo.

—Podría ser genético.

— Sé que lo mordieron.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿A caso te lo contó?... — Lupin hizo una pausa, Snape no había dejado en ningún momento de mirarlo a los ojos aunque en ellos podía ver una pequeña sombra de culpabilidad. —Espera, ¿Entraste en su mente?

Snape, ante la acusación, había bebió un sorbo de té caliente que le quemó por dentro la boca, la faringe y el esófago.

— Buscaba a sus padres.

— ¿Y los encontraste?

—Lo hubiéramos devuelto si los hubiera encontrado ¿No te parece? Solo había una habitación con un techo mohoso, otra casi a oscuras en la que pude vislumbrar algunos niños más y el recuerdo de un hombre bastante peludo hablando con alguien, lo que lo asustó bastante.

— ¿Y pudiste ver como lo mordía?

Las mejillas de Snape se habían puesto rojas de vergüenza de repente.

— No, nada más ver ese recuerdo me sacó de su mente recurriendo a otro, el miedo que sintió hacia ese hombre fue lo importante. — había dicho volviéndole a dar otro sorbo al té y volviéndose a quemar la garganta.

Una sonrisa se había extendido por el rostro de Lupin.

— ¿Y se puede saber con que recuerdo te sacó?

— Era de ti haciendo el idiota para variar.— había respondido cruzándose de brazos con gesto amenazante.


	5. Comienzo (I)

Hola, buenas, felices fiestas. Muchas gracias por leer, me gustaría pedirles, si no es mucha molestia y quieren, si podrían comentarme que les está pareciendo la historia.

No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Comienzo (I):**

Si solo todo hubiera quedado en la anécdota del cementerio no habría pasado nada, no tendría ese extraño sentimiento de culpa por estar haciendo sufrir a alguien que le importa ahora que el señor Tenebroso ha estado a punto de regresar, pero tan solo dos días después de aquel suceso Remus Lupin tenía que aparecerse en Hogwarts con una sonrisa débil en los labios, luciendo un moratón en la mejilla izquierda como si fuera una medalla y una caja con diferentes infusiones.

—Tenemos que hablar.— dijo nada más entrar en su despacho con una caja de madera de gran tamaño entre sus manos.—He traído té para acompañar, como no sabía cual era tu favorito he comprado un surtido.

Había fruncido el ceño y lo había mirado con cara de asco.

—Lupin, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo. — hizo una breve pausa y miró el traje desaliñado de Lupin. — Además ahora precisamente que se ha disuelto la orden no estas en tu mejor momento para desperdiciar el poco dinero que tienes. — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.—No creo que vayan ofreciendo trabajos así porque así a sucios hombres lobo.

Lupin soltó un bufido, apoyó la caja sobre la mesa y sacó de su túnica un bolígrafo que transfiguró en una tetera.

—De hecho tengo trabajo, no te preocupes por eso.— apuntó con su varita al interior de la tetera . — _Aguamenti_ _._ —un chorro de agua salió de su varita llenándola con agua.— Aunque me habría encantado poder ser profesor como tú. — dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Volvió a susurrar otro hechizo que hizo que de su varita salieran llamas azules y que el contenido de la tetera hirviera en unos pocos segundos. — ¿No tendrás por casualidad dos tazas?

— No. — dijo de forma cortante, a pesar de que tenía un juego escondido en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Lupin apoyó la tetera en la mesa y volvió a buscar entre sus bolsillos de donde sacó dos dados que con un rápido toque de varita convirtió en dos tazas.

— No puedo creer que Dumbledore te haya dejado entrar aquí. — dijo mientras veía a Lupin abrir la caja y coger una bolsita de manzanilla y otra de menta-poleo. — Aunque pensándolo bien siempre tuvo una debilidad por su hombre lobo mascota.

Remus frunció el ceño molesto con sus palabras, pero no respondió, llenó su taza con agua y cuando estuvo cerca del borde se detuvo, apoyó la tetera sobre la mesa y miró a Snape que no parecía dispuesto a coger ninguna infusión de la caja, se miraron durante largo rato a los ojos en silencio hasta que por fin Snape emitió un suspiró cansado, desvió su mirada de él y cogió una bolsita de té rojo que metió en la taza.

— Quería disculparme como es debido. — dijo Lupin echando agua en la taza de Snape.

— No quiero tus disculpas. — dijo de manera fría. Lupin volvió a posar la tetera— Además ya he escuchado suficiente.— dijo mirándolo con odio.

— Solo esperaba una reacción de ti. — dijo llevándose la mano izquierda hacia donde estaba el moratón en su mejilla. —De verdad que siento no haberlos detenido en sus bromas... — la mirada de Snape le causó un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

— Por supuesto, Lupin, tú nunca estuviste metido en nada. — escupió Snape en un tono envenenado que consiguió que un nudo se formará en la base del estómago de Lupin.  
Snape dio un sorbo al té, hubo un tiempo en el que habría creído que Remus Lupin había sido diferente a sus amigos, después de todo había visto algo en Lupin que le recordaba a él mismo. — ¿Sabes? Si estás aquí por el simple hecho de que quieres que me vuelva a tirar en tus brazos llorando...

— Ellos descubrieron que era un hombre lobo en mi segundo año y me aceptaron aunque para el resto de la sociedad siempre haya sido, soy y seré un paria destinado a hacer daño hasta a las personas que más quiero. — confesó de repente Lupin mirando fijamente a su taza con tristeza. — Ya sé que no es una disculpa, pero, hubiera dado mi vida por ellos, estuvieron trabajando muy duro para convertirse en animagos y acompañarme en las noches de luna llena desde que lo descubrieron. — una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Remus ante el recuerdo. Snape apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y las apretó con fuerza. — En su quinto año lo lograron y las noches de luna llena de quinto a séptimo fueron las mejores de mi vida.

Snape liberó sus doloridas rodillas de su agarre, agarró rápidamente la taza con el té rojo y se bebió el contenido ya tibio en dos tragos.

— Y a cambio de esos buenos momentos tú eras su maldita arma.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

— No, por supuesto que no. — por unos instantes recordó el olor de Snape al entrar en el túnel que lo llevaría a la casa de los gritos, olía a miedo y preocupación, los gritos de James también se colaron en su recuerdo, aunque el lobo lo había ignorado concentrándose únicamente en el olor de Snape. — Eso fue una muy mala broma por parte de Sirius,—dijo frunciendo el ceño.— Jamás te hubiera puesto en peligro... Ni a nadie.—tardó en añadir haciendo que entre esos segundos el corazón de Snape comenzase a latir con fuerza.  
Snape le devolvió la taza.  
— Ya hemos hablado suficiente, Lupin, no quiero tus disculpas y ahora si no te importa, lárgate, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

...

Revolvió por trigésima vez la menta-poleo que se había hecho, no tenía intención de bebérsela, los sucesos ocurridos aquel día de principios de junio de 1992 le habían formado un nudo en el estómago.

Apoyó la cuchara sobre un paño que tenía sobre la mesa de su despacho y se pasó los dedos de la mano izquierda por el grasiento cabello engrasándolo más.

Había mantenido una expresión impasible mientras Albus les había relatado a Minerva McGonagall y a él los sucesos ocurrido con Harry Potter, la piedra filosofal, Quirrell y Voldemort.

Volvió de nuevo a coger la cuchara y siguió revolviendo la infusión sin intención de tomársela, no habría querido creerlo, aunque lo sabía, él volvería, le habría gustado mantener aquellos diez felices años como a muchos otros para siempre.

Había sido su año más duro en Hogwarts desde el momento en que Dumbledore había reunido a todos los profesores para pedirles que realizaran pruebas para proteger la piedra filosofal de alguien y aquello se había acrecentado desde el momento en el que el troll destinado a la prueba de Quirrell había escapado y alguien mediante un maleficio casi había matado a Harry haciéndolo caer de su escoba y todo aquello había llegado a su máximo auge cuando Dumbledore unas horas atrás les había comunicado que Lord Voldemort habría estado todo el año en Hogwarts escondido detrás del turbante de Quirrell. No mentiría si dijera que sospechaba de él, pero, un escalofrío le cruzó la espalda, había imaginado que una vez ese infeliz consiguiera la piedra iría corriendo hacía el lugar donde estuviese escondido Voldemort para prepararle el elixir de la vida.

"Se está haciendo más fuerte, si ha conseguido poseer su cuerpo, se está haciendo más fuerte". — se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

Sabía lo que ocurriría cuando regresará, tendría que volver a jurarle lealtad aunque ahora las cosas eran mucho más diferentes que cuando tenía dieciséis años y lo único que buscaba era destruir el mundo.

Cerró los ojos, el malestar en su estómago seguía creciendo, si estuviera solo y a nadie le importará lo que le sucediera, no se encontraría tan triste y tan mal como lo hacía en aquel momento, en el fondo todo era culpa suya, debió rechazar a Remus Lupin cuando tuvo su oportunidad o en lugar de pegarle un puñetazo ante la tumba de Lily le hubiera lanzado la maldición asesina o si lo hubiera echado de su despacho cuando quiso hablar con él o si Albus Dumbledore no lo hubiera contratado a mediados de marzo del año de 1982 para cubrir la baja de la profesora Charity Burbage en la asignaturas de Estudios Muggles para pasar tiempo con uno de sus hermanos al que le habían diagnosticado la viruela de dragón en estado muy avanzado y ya incurable o si no hubiera tomado la decisión durante su estancia en Hogwarts como profesor de acompañarlo en las noches de luna llena como un lobo transfigurado con el pretexto de ayudar a controlarlo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante el recuerdo.

«— Fue diferente a estar con Sirius, James y Peter, pero mucho más... reconfortante. Gracias.— le había dicho la primera vez.  
Él había fruncido el ceño y puesto cara de enojó ante sus palabras.

— Lupin, explica eso de reconfortante. — había dicho mientras lo seguía de vuelta a Hogwarts por el pasadizo que llevaba al sauce boxeador.

Lupin se había detenido en seco, se había girado y le había dedicado una sonrisa pícara.

— Depende, si lo hago ¿Me acompañarás la próxima luna llena?  
—Vete al diablo, Lupin, con está vez he tenido suficiente— respondió lanzándole una mirada de odio. Lupin lejos de enfadarse volvió a sonreír y tiró de Snape en un abrazo del que Severus se apartó con brusquedad.  
Remus rodó los ojos.  
—Fue reconfortante porque por una vez el lobo y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en algo.— contestó.  
—¿En qué? ¿En atormentarme?— Snape volvió a fruncir el ceño.— sin duda fue muy divertido que me persiguieras por toda la casa para terminar tumbándote sobre mi, si hay próxima vez seré un jodido erizo.  
Remus no pudo evitar una suave risa.  
—Si decides que haya una  
próxima vez en lugar de un zorro o un erizo transfigurate en un lobo, no tendrás problemas y nos harás más felices a los dos.  
—No voy a tomar el riesgo de que me ataques por invadir tu territorio, ya es suficiente conque me exponga a los riesgos de la transfiguración animal.— a diferencia de un animago no podía convertirse a voluntad, necesitaba de otro mago que lo devolviera a su forma original, además de que si pasaba demasiado tiempo en aquella forma terminaría por olvidar todo lo anterior a ser un animal.  
—No te perseguí porque invadieras mi territorio.— Lupin dejó escapar otra suave risa.— La próxima vez se un lobo, confía en mí.— dijo sin añadir nada más aunque Snape lo hubiera preferido.»

...

Casi doce horas después estaba sentado en la acogedora sala de trabajo de su casa con Teddy durmiendo entre sus brazos, su pensadero se movía de un recuerdo a otro sin detenerse, varias veces se repitió el último recuerdo antes de que Lupin saliera del pensadero dando una voltereta hacia atrás.  
Estaba pálido y apretaba los puños con fuerza, se fijo en Snape y en Teddy y trató de calmarse.  
—Es increíble, sencillamente increíble.— susurró cruzándose de brazos con rabia.—Debemos convocar a la orden.  
—Aún no.  
—Ha estado en Hogwarts y ha estado cerca de ti y de Harry, Dumbledore debería convocarla.  
—De momento es solo una sombra.  
—Que ha estado cerca de ti y de Harry, puede volver en cualquier momento, aún tiene muchos devotos, mira a ese tal Quirrell. Eso es suficiente para mí.  
Teddy emitió un pequeño gruñido, abrió los ojos y casi al instante volvió a cerrarlos abrazándose aún más fuerte a Snape.  
Lupin los miró con cariño.  
—Remus, regresará y no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo.  
—De momento ya lo hemos hecho, bueno, Harry lo ha hecho. — aclaró con una sonrisa.  
Snape miró de nuevo al pensadero y después a Lupin, aquella era la manera que habían encontrado ambos para comunicar los sucesos de los que no querían hablar y que habían estado usando en los últimos años.  
Lupin se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla y miró molesto al pensadero.  
—Habrá algo que podamos hacer, tal vez destruyendo los Horrocrux que tiene escondidos y que le han permitido sobrevivir a la maldición asesina.  
—¿Y sabes que son? ¿Cuantos son? O ¿En donde buscar? Ni siquiera yo sé nada de eso.  
Lupin se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento justo en frente de Snape.  
—Remus, esperaremos...  
—Hasta que no haya otra cosa que hacer.


	6. Comienzo (II)

Muchas gracias por leer, no soy dueña de Harry Potter.

* * *

 _ **Comienzo (II)**_

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en cuanto vio a Severus Snape sentado en una de las esquinas de la biblioteca, solo, la mesa de seis asientos estaba ocupada por él y dos chicas más que se habían sentado en la otra esquina una frente a la otra.

Rápidamente visualizó a su alrededor buscando algún otro sitio libre en el que sentarse,lo más lejos posibles del Slytherin si podía ser y suspiró en el instante en el que vio a un grupo de tres personas levantarse de una de las mesas próximas, tendría que conformarse, era mejor que sentarse a su lado. Se dirigió hacia ella y una vez que se sentó hizo lo posible por no intentar mirarlo, aunque en las clases que compartían era incapaz de hacerlo cada vez que tenía un rato libre.

Se escondió la cabeza en el libro de transformaciones, ¿Cuándo diablos había comenzado a estar enamorado del chico? Tal vez hubiese sido en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que tenía unos hermosos ojos negros si miraba más allá de su nariz aguileña o en el hecho de lo bien que le quedaba el corte de su cabello a pesar de tener las raíces grasientas o tal vez fuera por lo astuto que era y el carácter que podía demostrar tener.

Se mordió el labio al recordar que la semana pasada James Potter había despertado con la piel llena de verrugas, Sirius Black había despertado con una cola y orejas de perro y a la mitad del día Peter Pettigrew había estado escupiendo babosas por la boca.

—No debisteis dejarlo indefenso contra los duendecillos de Cornualles en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.—les había recriminado a los chicos en la enfermería.

Tanto James Potter como Sirius Black se habían mirado y al instante se habían reído al rememorar aquel momento mientras Peter Pettigrew había vuelto a devolver una cantidad considerable de babosas en la palangana que le había dado Madame Pomfrey.

—Como si no hubiera sido divertido verlo siendo arrastrado por ellos por las orejas y verlo colgado de la lámpara del techo por los calzoncillos.— dijo Sirius apoyándose contra la pared.

James se revolvió el cabello, desorganizandolo aún más.

—Se lo tenía merecido, Remus.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—No nos mires así, esa cosa sabe más maleficios oscuros que los de último año, apuesto a que no tardará en conseguir la asquerosa marca oscura y cumplir las órdenes de quién-vosotros-sabéis.—dijo Sirius Black mirándolo con gran preocupación, a diferencia de los otros dos merodeadores estaba seguro de que Sirius era el único consciente del pequeño enamoramiento que tenía por el Slytherin a juzgar por las patadas que le daba bajo la mesa cuando lo pillaba observándolo.

—Dudo de que hasta quien-tú-sabes lo quiera en sus filas.— había comentado James riéndose.— Ni tan siquiera sus padres lo quieren en casa, ¿Por que si no pasaría todas sus vacaciones en Hogwarts?

...

El ruido de un vaso rompiéndose lo despertó de forma abrupta de su sueño, la sensación que experimentó fue como estar sumergido completamente en el agua y sacar de golpe la cabeza.

En seguida sintió náuseas y unas fuertes ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de él a causa de la proximidad de la luna llena. No tenía intención de levantarse hasta que escuchó los gritos de Teddy.

—Pero, estoy bem, ya estoy curado.

—La licantropia es una enfermedad que de momento no tiene cura.— escuchó a Snape contestarle con tono enfadado.

—¿Entonces por qué tengo que me beber eso?

—Porque alivia los síntomas.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación para encontrarse al niño flotando en el aire a pocos centímetros de su habitación, el vaso roto había sido reparado y Snape se encontraba limpiando los restos de la poción con un paño.

—Papá, di que le estoy bem.

Remus suspiró cansado, no era la primera vez que mantenían aquella conversación con el pequeño.

— Teddy, la licantropía es una enfermedad que no tiene cura. Puede que ahora no tengas los mismos síntomas nauseabundos que papá porque aún eres muy pequeño, pero debes de tomarte la poción por muy repugnante que sea su sabor, es mucho peor no hacerlo, podrías hacerle daño a alguien o incluso podrías hacértelo a ti mismo. — comentó Remus señalándose las cicatrices de su rostro.

Teddy trató de hacer una pataleta, pero en el aire fue incapaz de lograrlo. Remus suspiró cansado, sacó su varita de la túnica y bajó con cuidado a Teddy que nada más poner los pies en el suelo corrió a esconderse en su habitación.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó Snape mientras trataba de quitar la mancha de Wolfsbane de la moqueta, lo que parecía resultar en una acción imposible.

— Igual que antes de acostarme, me alegra que hayas terminado la poción porque necesito urgentemente esa dosis.

Snape abandonó el paño sobre la mesa, cogió el vaso que había reparado y se dirigió hacia su sala de trabajo. Lupin lo siguió mientras se hacia círculos en el estómago con el fin de calmar un poco las nauseas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere está vez por tomarse la poción? — preguntó Lupin mientras veía a Severus rellenar medio vaso con el contenido de un caldero que humeaba un humo de color azul. — ¿Más ranas de chocolate? ¿Probar algún otro dulce de Honeydukes? ¿Dar un paseo por Hogsmeade?

— Ver Hogwarts. — murmuró Snape mientras apoyaba el vaso sobre su escritorio y tomaba de uno de sus estantes una copa.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Lupin no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No voy a llevarlo a Hogwarts, por lo menos este año no.— la voz de Snape sonó fría haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Lupin.

—¿Otra vez está sucediendo algo?

—En Hogwarts siempre están sucediendo cosas.

—¿Es por el Señor Tenebroso otra vez?— Snape no contestó mientras se centraba en llenar la copa con el contenido azulado del caldero que previamente había utilizado para rellenar el vaso.—Severus, ¿Tengo que volver a hablar con Dumbledore?

Snape le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Este año dudo que tenga mucho tiempo para tus tonterías. — dijo entregándole la copa con enojo.

—¿Crees que es una tontería que me preocupe por ti?

—Más bien creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. — siseó Snape. — ¿Qué diablos harás cuando tenga que volver a ser un espía para Dumbledore? Eres un completo idiota.

Lupin tomó rápidamente un gran sorbo de la poción con el fin de que el sabor asqueroso hiciera disminuir el dolor que empezaba a golpear su corazón.

—Lo soy.—dijo tras tragar.— Es muy estúpido querer protegernos de la guerra en está casa bajo el encantamiento Fidelio.

Aquella confesión logró disipar parte del enfado de Snape, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste se formará en sus labios.

—Claro, como a James Potter y Lily Evans les fue tan bien...

—Eso fue porque tenían al jodido traidor de Sirius Black.—todavía le costaba creer que con todo lo que Sirius había intentado demostrar que era diferente a su familia acabará por convertirse en uno de ellos.— Tú serías mi guardián y yo sería el tuyo y el de Teddy.

Snape soltó una risa triste.

—Lupin, ellos podían permitírselo, nosotros no, nuestros padres no eran precisamente ricos y de lo que tenemos ahorrado tendría que salir una parte fijo bastante importante de dinero para seguir preparando el Wolfsbane.

Lupin terminó la poción con otro gran trago, puso cara de asco.

—Déjame ser feliz por lo menos en mis sueños.—Snape se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Remus agarró sus caderas, tiró de él en un abrazo y estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios cuando Snape lo detuvo.

—Primero lávate la boca, no quiero probar esa horrible poción.

—Oh, muy tarde, mi amor.— dijo plantándole un beso en los labios y profundizándolo con la lengua, hubo un pequeño gruñido por parte de Snape, pero se alegró cuando comenzó a devolverle el beso él también.

...

Aquella misma noche le estaba siendo imposible conciliar el sueño, al final Teddy por fin había cedido a tomar con gran disgusto la poción tras fastidiar el segundo vaso al deslizar en ella una rana de chocolate volviendo el fluido azul y el humo del mismo color que salían de él, blanco.

Snape lo había observado en silencio beber aquella extraña combinación bajo la confusa mirada de Lupin, era incapaz de que no hubiese notado lo que había hecho y por el conocimiento que tenía el azúcar anulaba completamente los efectos de la poción.

Teddy al terminar hizo una mueca de asco, al parecer el azúcar de la rana no había podido quitarle todo el reguste amargo.

Lupin tuvo que evitar reírse mientras Snape se cruzaba de brazos y reprendía al pequeño por su acción.

—Estupendo, ahora harás lo mismo con la original.

—Pero ya está.—dijo Teddy entregándole el vaso vacío.

—Esa no es válida, el azúcar anula los efectos.

—No era azúcar, era chocolate.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—Va a ir con el biberón, estoy perdiendo la paciencia y ahora solo me quedan las dosis justas para está luna.

Teddy lo había mirado en busca de apoyo, pero sus esperanzas habían caído al suelo cuando Remus había terminado por afirmar que se lo daría él mismo si no se lo tomaba por voluntad.

Cambió de postura y continuó tratando de conciliar el sueño. Finalmente se tumbó de lado mirando la espalda de Snape, se acercó hacia él y terminó por abrazarlo.

—Lupin, no seas pesado.— murmuró Severus en un tono adormilado, pero no hizo ningún intento por volver a liberarse.

Lupin apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Snape e intentó dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, pero un codazo de Snape en sus costillas lo hizo alejarse un poco hacia atrás.

—Qué poco cariñoso eres aveces.

—Me das calor.

—Estamos en octubre.

—No pongas dos mantas gruesas en la cama si buscas calor corporal.

Lupin trató de levantarse, pero Snape se giró para enfrentarlo.

—Ahora déjalo estar.— colocó la mano derecha sobre la cara de Lupin y comenzó a frotar con el pulgar sus cicatrices.

Se miraron por un largo rato a los ojos, hasta que Snape suspiró y confesó:

—La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, eso es lo que ha ocurrido.— dijo en un tono adormilado. — Así que solo los enemigos del heredero están en peligro: traidores a la sangre, squibs, sangres sucia...

—Hijos de muggles.— corrigió Lupin arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

—Hijos de muggles.—repitió Snape.—Por eso no quiero que este año vaya a Hogwarts.

Por un breve momento Lupin no pudo evitar pensar en las últimas consecuencias que había traído la primera apertura de la cámara cincuenta años atrás: la petrificación de varios alumnos hasta la muerte de uno de ellos siendo Rubeus Hagrid (el actual guardián de las llaves y de los terrenos de Hogwarts) culpado de aquellos ataques.

—¡Merlín, pobre Hagrid!— exclamó sabiendo que muy probablemente volverían a culparlo.

Snape no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora que pasa?— preguntó visiblemente molesto por su reacción.

—Siempre tienes que preocuparte por alguien.

—Por lo menos este año no tendré que preocuparme porque el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras traiga escondido al señor Tenebroso.

Snape hizo una mueca al pensar en el profesor.

—Gilderoy Lockhart es un imbécil, tendría que estar muy desesperado, solo consiguió ese puesto porque fue el único que se presentó a parte de mí, pero como siempre quede fuera de la decisión.

Lupin se mordió ligeramente el labio.

—De hecho, no fuiste el único al que rechazaron.—tanteo un instante la reacción de Snape y suspiró al ver que una de las comisuras de sus labios se movía formando el intentó fallido de una sonrisa.

—Después soy yo el que oculta cosas.

Lupin cerró los ojos y se concentró en el persistente toque de Snape sobre su cara que cada vez se iba haciendo más débil.

—Ya sabía lo que había, soy un hombre lobo y al no ser elegido expresamente por Dumbledore, el ministerio finge que no existo.

—Es una pena, fuiste un gran profesor en la asignatura sobre muggles.—el tono en su voz se estaba apagando

—Les da exactamente igual, para ellos siempre seré una bestia.—abrió los ojos,y miró con cariño a Snape que ya tenía los ojos cerrados, en breve se quedaría dormido y dejaría de sentir el leve roce de su pulgar.

De nuevo los recuerdos volvieron a arrastrarlo.

—Deberías aceptar sus disculpas.— le estaba diciendo a Lily.

—Ya he tenido mucha paciencia con él.— respondió ella.

—Fue la presión del momento, seguro que no quería llamarte "sangre sucia". Eres su amiga.—una punzada de culpabilidad lo atravesó, debería haber utilizado su puesto como prefecto para detener aquello e impedir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, pero no podía hacerlo, su amistad con James y Sirius había sido más importante que aquella estúpida y ridícula atracción que sentía por Snape, dudaba que el nunca hiciera lo que ellos hicieron por él: aceptar su lobo y ser animagos para acompañarlo.

—Lo "era" —recalcó ella. — Y deja de disculparlo, no lo conoces, se merece todo lo que le hacen James Potter y Sirius Black.

—No creo que lo haga.— susurró.

—No lo conoces, Lupin.

El estómago se le revolvió ante el recuerdo, poco después había seguido el incidente en la casa de los gritos donde Snape había contemplado su transformación en hombre lobo al final del pasadizo y desde aquel momento el chico cambió con él, después de todo sus temores habían sido ciertos.

Dumbledore le había amenazado con la expulsión si llegaba a difundir su secreto por Hogwarts, pero eso no le había impedido los malos comentarios por parte del chico acerca de su condición, los maleficios que tras alguna broma de Peter, James y Sirius hacia Severus terminaba por recaer en él, que en cierto modo en aquel momento había sentido que se lo merecía por no hacer nada.

«No lo conoces, Lupin.»—la voz de Lily se había repetido en su cabeza el día en que encontró a Snape llorando sobre su tumba.

Es cierto que como siempre había sido desagradable con él hasta que Remus decidió pisar esa línea que lo había hecho vulnerable por una vez en su vida.

Sinceramente habría esperado una maldición, concretamente la maldición asesina, pero en su lugar Snape se había girado y le había dado un puñetazo haciéndolo casi perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo sino llega a abrazarse a él.

—Suéltame, imbécil, suéltame.— Snape estaba comenzando a dar pequeños golpes en la espalda con el puño con el que acaba de golpearlo, y realmente había estado a punto de soltarlo. — No he hecho tonterías, ¡Ojala hubiera hecho solo tonterías! Lo que he hecho son cosas horribles.

Y algo se rompió en Snape, algo que lo hizo completamente vulnerable durante un instante, lo abrazó más fuerte.

«No lo conoces, Lupin.»— volvió a escuchar la voz de Lily.

"¿Y no crees que va siendo hora de intentarlo?"—escuchó la voz del lobo, la de sus instintos.


	7. Huida

No soy dueña de Harry Potter toda su autoría a J.K. Rowling. Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a está historia.

 **Sof77:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia.

* * *

 **Huida:**

Habían pasado casi diez días desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano, había sido otro curso duro, tanto por el hecho de que se había abierto la cámara de los secretos liberando un basilisco, que había estado serpenteando durante casi todo el curso por todo Hogwarts usando el sistema de cañerías para petrificar a los alumnos, como por el hecho de que por poco ocupa el puesto de Albus Dumbledore como director y todo por culpa de Lucius Malfoy.

Snape estuvo a punto de pasarse los dedos por el cabello, pero se contuvo en el último instante, hacía apenas dos horas que se lo había lavado y ya podía sentir las raíces grasientas por el calor del verano y sus propios nervios, y quería mantener buena presencia en la cena familiar en casa de sus suegros.

Por lo menos aquel curso Lupin había sido muy paciente con él y no había hecho apenas preguntas sobre la cámara ni ante la temporal destitución de Albus Dumbledore como director. Su lluvia de preguntas había empezado hacia, casi, mediados de junio después de que El profeta llevará casi cuatro días sacando de portada a Gilderoy Lockhart que saludaba y sonreía enseñando sus blancos y perfectos dientes bajo los titulos: "El famoso escritor G. Lockhart ingresa en San Mungo completamente desmemoriado", "Las razones que Albus Dumbledore ha presentado sobre el actual estado de G. Lockhart." "Sin esperanzas de que el famoso escritor G. Lockhart se recuperé" solo entonces le había mostrado fragmentos de recuerdos de ese último curso donde Lupin había prestado solamente especial atención al hecho de que Harry Potter destruyerá uno de los, seguramente muchos, horrocruxes que Voldemort tendría...

—Ya estamos otra vez igual. —el comentario de Hope Lupin, la madre de Remus, lo sacó de su torrente de pensamientos.

El padre de Remus, Lyall Lupin, había comenzado a hablar sobre las nuevas políticas del ministerio de magia torciendo el gesto en una mueca de desagrado mientras cenaban, conversación que solo Remus parecía querer escuchar.

Tanto Hope como Lyall Lupin presentaban el rostro surcado de arrugas y sus cabellos estaban completamente cubiertos de canas, las cuales Hope había optado por disimularlas tiñéndolas con un tinte rubio. Ella también presentaba diversas marcas en la piel debido a la pasada presencia de psoriasis, mientras que por su parte Lyall presentaba diversas zonas repartidas a lo largo del cuero cabelluda desprovistas de pelo causadas por el estrés.

Por un momento Lyall Lupin se dirigió hacia Snape:

—Fue bochornoso como se echaron encima de Albus Dumbledore por problemas que estaban sucediendo en el colegio ¡Quién mejor que él para solucionarlos! ¿Verdad? Fudge y sus decisiones...

Severus asintió vagamente, mientras dirigía una visual a Teddy que estaba comiendo con bastante rapidez el puré de patata y la chuleta de cerdo que le habían cortado en trocitos, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron le lanzó una rápido gesto de reproche.

—...Y aún por encima nombra a Dolores Umbridge subsecretaria.—Lyall apretó los puños con fuerza mientras en los ojos de Remus se formaba una mirada de odio intenso.

—Papá, ni la menciones, lleva un par de meses en el puesto y los vampiros ¡Los vampiros! Que llevan siglos bastante tranquilos están de los nervios, por no hablar de que tiene al poblado selkie irlandés revolucionado con una nueva ley que pretende sacar para controlar sus salidas del mar como si no corrieran suficientes riesgos ya, cualquier muggle o mago podría aprisionarlos fácilmente robándoles las pieles... ¡Oh! y eso no es nada comparado con las asquerosas medidas que quiere imponerle a los hombres lobo...—De pronto una lechuza entró volando desde el salón con una carta en el pico y se posó con gracia sobre el hombro de Remus que dejó de hablar y se limpió rápidamente las manos.

Hubo un silencio mientras cogía la carta en el que Teddy aprovechó para apartar el plato de comida que ya había terminado y coger el postre que consistía en una macedonia.

La lechuza volvió a salir volando hacia la ventana que habían dejado abierta en el salón.

Abrió la carta y leyó velozmente su contenido.

—¿De quién es?—preguntó Snape que no había perdido detalle de como Teddy se había guardado las semillas que había obtenido de un gajo de naranja en los bolsillos.

—De Dumbledore.—contestó Remus Lupin escuetamente, una pequeña sonrisa tímida se estaba formando en la comisura de sus labios a medida que leía.—Quiere que sea el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras este curso que entra...

Sin previo aviso Severus lo abrazó haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Lupin se hiciera más ancha.

—Felicidades. — murmuró contra su oído, las manos de Lupin se desplazaron por la espalda de Snape de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba en un toque cariñoso.

—Pai, ¿Eso quer... Quiere... — interrumpió Teddy haciendo que ambos se separaran inmediatamente sonrojándose. — decir que papá también trabajará en Hogwarts?

— Sí.—asintió Snape.—Aunque...— miró a Teddy dubitativo . —Tendremos que pensar con calma lo que haremos contigo.

—Nosotros podríamos encargarnos ...—propuso rápidamente Hope.

—De eso nada, mamá. —Saltó igual de veloz Remus al escuchar su proposición. —Ya tuvisteis suficiente aguantándome a mí, no quiero que carguéis con otro cachorro.—Lyall hizo una mueca amarga ante el comentario de su hijo, mientras Hope lo miró con enojo. Snape bajó rápidamente la vista.— Además Dumbledore asegura que no tendrá ningún inconveniente porque lo llevemos... —los ojos de Teddy brillaron con un entusiasmo momentáneo.

—¿Qué problema hay en que nos encargamos nosotros de él?—le interrumpió Hope en un tono dolido.—Por lo que os entendí se supone que tanto él como tú os estáis suministrando...

—Mamá, es un cachorro sus transformaciones siguen siendo más peligrosas que las de un lobo adulto, prefiero controlarlo yo mismo durante las noches de luna llena.

—No es el momento para que discutáis sobre eso. —siseó Snape haciendo que ambos dejaran de discutir. — Es algo que debemos hablar con calma, Remus, ¿Es que quieres llevártelo a las clases mientras trabajas? Y encerrarlo en una habitación hasta que terminemos nuestros horarios de clase tampoco es una opción, no deberíamos dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

Teddy había bajado la cabeza y miraba con ojos tristones lo poco que le quedaba de su postre.

Por unos segundos nadie sabía que decir para arreglar aquello.

—Puede estar aquí de lunes a viernes mientras trabajáis y los fines de semana estar con vosotros...—Propuso Lyall. — Incluso podéis llevároslo por la noche, así no discutiréis por la luna llena.

El niño levantó la vista y miró a su abuelo con ojos escrutadores.

Remus abrió por unos instantes la boca, para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar en cuánto sintió una pequeña descarga en la pierna derecha ocasionada por la varita de Snape.

—Lo hablaremos con calma. — masculló finalmente.

Durante el resto de la velada Snape se la pasó hablando de Hogwarts mientras Teddy lo escuchaba con interés consiguiendo que un extraño sentimiento se apoderase de su pecho.

...

A pesar de estar a mediados de julio, en la prisión de Azkaban reinaba un frío permanente que había hecho a Sirius Black encogerse en una bola y taparse con una manta raída para conseguir conciliar el sueño, lo único que se escuchaba en su sección en aquel momento eran los gritos de alguien que hacía ya meses se había vuelto completamente loco.

La sensación de frío aumentaba cada vez que alguno de los dementores se aproximaba demasiado a su celda arrancandole recuerdos que prefería creer que había olvidado como el del entierro de su hermano,el del rostro miserable de Lupin causado por la boca venenosa de Snape, el de él ante la casa destruida de los Potter, de su injusto encarcelamiento por culpa de Peter Pettigrew ...

Emitió un gruñido al acordarse de Pettigrew y volvió a tratar de intentar conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando lo consiguió porque lo siguiente que alcanzaría a recordar era que había salido del despacho de Dumbledore con una mirada recriminatoria por parte de director y una pequeña sanción por lo que había hecho mientras por su parte, James había recibido una felicitación por su valiente actuación la cual había logrado salvar la vida de un compañero aunque no fuera precisamente de su agrado.

Salieron juntos del despacho y entró Snape dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada de odio intenso.

El trayecto hacia la torre de Gryffindor se le hizo corto, James y él hablaron todo el tiempo y una vez que llegaron a la sala común James se había despeinado aún más el cabello y se había acercado a Lily con una sonrisa victoriosa. Él había hecho compañía durante los primeros instantes en calidad de testigo, después había optado por ir a los dormitorios puesto que James le había hecho una pequeña señal con la cabeza indicándole que los dejará tranquilos.

Fue entrar en el dormitorio y Lupin se acercó a paso rápido hacia él como un depredador. Lo empujó fuertemente contra una de las paredes manteniendolo sujeto por los hombros.

— ¡Podría haberlo matado! — Lupin lo miró con ojos dolidos a pesar de que estaba temblando de rabia. —¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Peter Pettigrew se levantó con brusquedad de la cama donde estaba sentado, se tapó la boca con las dos manos y los observó con gesto culpable.

—Solo era una broma, ¿Verdad, Colagusano? No entiendo por qué diablos estás tan enfadado conmigo, además yo no lo guíe hacia allí, fue solito y por su propio pie. — ladró apartándose de mala forma las dos manos que lo aprisionaban, lo miró con odio a pesar de que un sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a formarse en la boca de su estómago.

— Precisamente a él y sobre mi condición... — lo acusó Lupin apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Dumbledore no dejará que Quejicus hable sobre ello,seguro que lo amenazará con la expulsión para mantenerlo calladito —se escuchó la voz de James mientras esté todavía subía por las escaleras —y aunque lo hiciese, — añadió cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de los dormitorios luciendo una radiante sonrisa pues hacía escasos segundos acababa de hablar con Lily Evans. — nosotros seguiríamos siendo tus amigos.

—Exacto. —gruñó Sirius. — ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Sabes perfectamente porqué. —Lupin profirió un fuerte alarido de rabia y salió de la habitación bajó las confusas miradas de James y Peter.

—Se le pasará. — masculló intentando quitarle importancia.

Se dirigió hacia su cama para tratar de pasar un sábado tranquilo, pero se detuvo al ver que en su lugar había un viejo colchón tirado en el suelo y cubierto con una manta zarrapastrosa, se le heló la sangre y rápidamente se volvió a dar la vuelta.

Estaba en una calle muggle rodeado por una docena de ellos que lo miraban con expectación.

—¡Sucia rata! —gritó Peter enojado, estaba apuntándole con la punta de su varita. Un profundo sentimiento de odio comenzó a apoderarse de él.

—¡ME LO VAS A DECIR TÚ A MÍ! —le ladró con todas sus fuerzas, intentó buscar su varita, pero no llegó a alcanzarla, nunca lo hacía, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—¡Ojala algún día tú también te estés pudriendo en Azkaban! —volvió a gritar Peter.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo!

Trató de abalanzarse sobre Pettigrew en un desesperado intentó , pero este se transformó en un dementor que lentamente se quitaba la capucha.

Se despertó.

En Azkaban resonaron con fuerza una serie de maldiciones escupidas por los presos que le habían hecho despertarse, una fría capa de sudor ya le estaba cubriendo la frente, tenía una sensación de vacío en el estómago y el corazón seguía latiendole con fuerza.

Un sentimiento de profundo odio y aversión se apoderó de él al pensar en Pettigrew que poco después fue transformado en un sentimiento de culpa al pensar en James, que había muerto por su causa y Lupin al que había herido.

Se incorporó con parsimonia y sacó la cabeza por los barrotes para encontrarse al ministro, Cornelius Fudge haciendo su "inspección" anual a la prisión, sus ojos brillaron por un instante al observar que llevaba un periódico debajo del brazo izquierdo, por un breve momento un fugaz recuerdo atravesó su mente y pudo ver con nitidez a su hermano remangandose la manga izquierda de su túnica con una sonrisa de satisfacción para mostrarle la marca tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo.

"—Tal vez un día puedas aspirar a ella para conseguir ganarte el perdón de madre y padre."

Rechinó los dientes ante el recuerdo haciendo un sonido desagradable.

" Ese necio." —se dijo.

—Sirius Black, por lo que veo todavía cuerdo tras doce años en Azkaban. —La voz del ministro Fudge lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Fudge estaba parado justo en frente de su celda y durante unos instantes se miraron a los ojos antes de que la atención de Sirius se volcará en el periódico, la única fuente de noticias que existía desde el exterior junto con los murmullos que lograba escuchar de los escasos visitantes y los nuevos presos.

Sirius no lo dudó ni un momento más y se abalanzó contra los barrotes como un animal salvaje logrando provocar que el ministro diera un salto hacia atrás con disgusto soltando el periódico en el proceso que acabó en el suelo donde Sirius le echó la zarpa rápidamente.

—Parcialmente cuerdo. —se corrigió a sí mismo Cornelius Fudge mientras miraba con asco a Sirius Black moverse deprisa para guardar el periódico debajo del colchón mohoso que se encontraba en una de las oscuras esquinas donde tenía escondido otros tres ya con las páginas amarillentas y bastante arrugados de los años de 1984, 1987 y 1991.

El ministro lo siguió observando un rato más como quién observa a un animal en el zoológico mientras Sirius le dedicaba una mirada de odio y le enseñaba los dientes con gesto amenazador.

Por fin se alejó de su celda, Sirius relajó su rostro y se sentó sobre el colchón soltando un leve suspiro, poco a poco las maldiciones por parte de los presos se fueron escuchando más lejos hasta que lo único que podía escuchar eran los sollozos de ese alguien que había perdido la cabeza y los susurros en los que compartían conversación diversos presos.

Se levantó del colchón, sacó el periódico, volvió a sentarse y se dispuso a leerlo.

...

Snape y Lupin estaban sentados a ambos lados del niño mientras este desenvolvía con rapidez el gran libro que le habían regalado,se detuvo unos instantes en observar la portada y leyó el titulo en alto:

— A... ni... ma...le... les... Animales. —Snape le acarició el cabello con cariño al niño de cuatro años recién cumplidos aquel caluroso dieciséis de agosto. — ¿Tiene lobos?

—Sí, por supuesto. — Lupin abrió en seguida el libro y buscó en el índice que había en la primera hoja, siguió con el dedo los diferentes nombres y se detuvo casi al final. —Página 113. —pasó rápidamente las hojas hasta detenerse en la página correcta donde había varias imágenes de lobos junto a un largo texto.  
Teddy observó las fotos durante varios segundos y luego miró brevemente a Remus.  
—No se parecen a papá.— comentó con decepción.

Lupin lo miró extrañado mientras Snape soltó una ligera carcajada.

—¿En que no se parecen? — preguntó Severus con un brillo en los ojos.

Teddy volvió a mirar las fotos.

— La cola, la boca y los ojos.—señaló el niño sin titubear.

—Correcto. — murmuró Snape con una mirada de orgullo mientras que Lupin dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Severus, no le enseñes nada más hasta los ocho años...  
—Ni siquiera se lo he enseñado...— dijo Snape en un tono molesto.  
Teddy hizo una mueca de asco como si acabará de beberse un vaso entero de Wolfsbane.  
—Hoy no podéis brigar.  
Remus y Severus compartieron una mirada, sabían a lo que se refería el niño desde finales de julio había usado ya más de una vez esa palabra cada vez que discutían.  
Snape había estado de un extraño humor tras enterarse de la fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban, de nuevo estaba distante con él y se había mostrado mucho más apegado al pequeño, así como había pasado grandes períodos de tiempo encerrado en la sala de trabajo, la cual por primera vez había mantenido cerrada con diversos hechizos.

Y Remus tampoco había llevado demasiado bien su huida pues estaba seguro de que Black se dirigiría a Hogwarts para encargarse de matar a Harry Potter, terminando así lo que había comenzado, vengando ya de paso a su señor caído.  
Se mordió el labio con fuerza, no iba a permitir aquello pasará lo que pasará y tampoco iba a permitir que tratase de tocar a su familia.


	8. Brigar

Me quedó un capítulo bastante largo, pero había muchas cosas que quería contar antes de iniciar el tercer año y aún me queda una, que reservaré para el próximo.

No soy dueña de Harry Potter, por su puesto toda su autoría a J. K Rowling.

 **Sof77:** Eso espero, muchas gracias por tu comentario

* * *

 **Brigar:**

El vaso de Wolfsbane de Teddy todavía lucía casi lleno después de veinte tediosos minutos intentando que se lo bebiera, pues casi tres cuartas partes de las veces que se lo había llevado a la boca solo había mojado los labios y los pocos sorbos que había logrado que diera habían sido minúsculos.

Por su parte Snape, cansado pues en las últimos días apenas había logrado dormir cinco horas, trataba de canalizar toda su rabia en Lupin que hacía ya un cuarto de hora se había bebido su poción y que se encontraba sentado a escasos tres metros de ellos en el sofá, leyendo el periódico completamente abstraído del mundo que lo rodeaba. Aquella misma mañana lo había dejado en claro no iba a mover ni un solo dedo más por que en los cinco restantes días que quedaban el pequeño se tomará las dosis de la poción, después de que en los últimos dos días se hubiera encargado él solo.

Snape miró hastiado el vaso, nada con lo que le había amenazado había hecho que el contenido descendiera más deprisa: quitarle los dulces por un año, tendría que leerse sus propios cuentos por la noche (acción que no le vendría mal hacer para mejorar su lectura), desenterraría todas y cada una de las semillas que Teddy había estado escondiendo por el jardín a lo largo del verano y se quedaría sin Gris (un lobo de peluche que le había comprado Hope Lupin en una visita al zoo el día de su cumpleaños y que había sido su regalo favorito).

— Edward Prince, por última vez no tengo todo el día. — dijo Snape con tono amenazador, le temblaban las manos con las que se sujetaba las rodillas, apenas le quedaban doce días para que comenzará el curso y tenía que acabar con un asunto importante.

Lupin pasó tranquilo y despreocupado a la siguiente hoja del periódico mientras Teddy miró el vaso con gran concentración, sin una clara intención de levantar ninguna de las dos manos del borde de la mesa.

Trató de calmar su ira y miró desesperado a Remus. En los últimos meses Lupin había conseguido que se bebiera la poción a base de jugar a diversos juegos, pero no tenía tiempo, ni humor para ninguno de ellos.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar su rabia.

— Por favor—dijo tratando de poner voz melosa. — encárgate de esto, Lupin, no tengo tiempo... Te lo compensaré está noche.

Remus levantó brevemente la vista del periódico.

—Claro, sin duda lo que estés haciendo allí adentro es más importante que tu hijo. —dijo Lupin con frialdad, crispando el rostro de Snape en una mueca de ira. — Entonces habrá un animal salvaje durante la luna llena, tal vez así entienda de una vez que ser un hombre lobo no es nada divertido.

Snape miró encolerizado a Lupin, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento en la chimenea se había prendido una llama que se había tornado a un color verdoso.

— ¡No seas estúpido!

—¿Yo estoy siendo estúpido? Lo dice el hombre que se ha pasado las últimas semanas encerrado y fingiendo que no tiene familia.

Los ojos de Snape se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, por un instante pareció que iba a gritarle algo, pero se mordió la lengua en el último momento y se lo calló.

— Lupin, eres un imbécil. — Snape se pasó el pulgar sobre los ojos para secarse rápidamente el exceso de agua.

—Yo diría exactamente Remus, después de todo tú y mi pequeño nieto también sois Lupin.— comentó Lyall Lupin saliendo de la chimenea con una caja de cartón entre las manos . La sangre de Snape se le heló, mientras Remus cerró rápidamente el periódico y se puso de pie.

Hope Lupin salió detrás de él con otra caja entre las manos.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? — preguntó Remus. —Todavía quedan alrededor de doce días para que empiece el curso y habíamos acordado que se iría a vivir a Londres con vosotros.

—Es que... —Lyall vaciló por un instante, pero logró componer una sonrisa sincera—Ayer recordando viejas vivencias con tu madre nos hemos dado cuenta de que extrañamos vivir en Gales.- soltó la caja y está ascendió hasta el techo como si fuera un globo cargado de helio, una vez que lo toco, Lyall la hizo descender con la varita hasta una de las esquinas del salón-comedor.

—¿Viejas vivencias? — preguntó Lupin con desagrado.—¿Qué se supone que extrañáis de Gales? ¿Las noches de luna llena?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Lyall Lupin y fue remplazada por una expresión de amargura, miró brevemente a su mujer y le comentó:

—Voy a por el resto de los trastos. —y cabizbajo cogió un puñado de polvos floo de la repisa de la chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas.

—Creo que lo sabes, pero nací, crecí y me enamoré de tu padre en Gales. — respondió Hope sin despegar la vista de Remus.—Por supuesto te tuvimos aquí y por si no te has dado cuenta en el calendario existen más días aparte de los de la luna llena.

Las entrañas de Snape se contrajeron y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a Teddy que se había escondido la cara entre las rodillas.

El vaso de Wolfsbane tintineaba débilmente sobre la mesa y lucía medio vacío completamente babeado sobre el lado donde Teddy había dado sorbos apresurados en los últimos instantes con el único fin (seguramente) de que dejaran de brigar.

—Nos vamos a quedar te guste o no. — sentenció Hope tratando de dar la discusión por finalizada.

La chimenea volvió a encenderse, sus llamas se volvieron verdes y de ella salieron volando cinco cajas, Snape las hizo descender al lado de la que había colocado Lyall en el suelo en cuanto tocaron el techo y cuando volvió la vista al vaso este seguía tintineando cada vez más fuerte, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a romperse o salir disparado causando un gran desastre.

— Entonces Teddy y yo pasaremos la luna llena en Londres. — dijo Remus con voz tranquila.

Prince se apartó las rodillas de la cara. El vaso comenzó a fracturarse y antes de que se rompiese, Snape le dio un toque con la varita.

—¡Pues seré un lobo muy malo, aullaré toda la noche, arañaré, romperé cosas y... morderé!

Un arrebató de ira enloquecida cubrió a Remus que dio un fuerte grito encolerizado, haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran sorprendidos.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo y espero que nunca seas capaz de comprenderlo!

Y tras decir aquello salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo que resonó en toda la estancia e hizo quebrar las bisagras.

Más tarde aquella noche sobre las tres de la mañana se apareció en el medio del bosque, cerca de los límites de los encantamientos protectores que había sobre su casa, hizo el hechizo " _Lumos_ " y su varita se iluminó.

Se encaminó hacia su vivienda, la cual tardó alrededor de veinte minutos en vislumbrar, tan solo la luz de la sala de trabajo de Snape estaba encendida.

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que su varita iluminará los contornos de tres nuevos árboles que habían crecido de repente en la parte posterior de su jardín, seguramente obra de Lyall en un afán por animar o tal vez consentir a su nieto.

Un suspiro molestó se escapó de sus labios en cuanto entró en la casa y descubrió que en el techo se vislumbraban partes del cielo en un intentó por imitar el encantamiento del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts , dos de las sillas de la pequeña mesa lucían cubiertas de pelo como si se tratase del pelaje de un animal causado por un hechizo de transfiguración mal ejecutado, en una de las paredes había aparecido una nueva puerta que al abrirla daba directa contra la propia pared y el periódico que había estado leyendo aquella misma mañana ahora era un avión de papel que daba vueltas alrededor del pequeño salón-comedor.

También había aparecido  
a un metro escaso del sofá una tienda de campaña montada con un montón de cajas apiladas a su lado, pero aquello solo era señal de que Severus no había deseado continuar su discusión con Hope o había perdido en ella.

Tardó un par de minutos en deshacer todos los encantamientos y al terminar le dio una visual a la habitación de Teddy donde el pequeño dormía apaciblemente abrazado fuertemente al lobo de peluche que tan poco le gustaba a Remus, dio una rápida visual a la habitación donde se encontraban sus padres durmiendo y por último se dirigió a la pequeña sala de trabajo, colocó la varita sobre la cerradura y murmuró en un vano intento:

— _Alohomora_. —pero la puerta no se abrió, suspiró cansado y llamó con fuerza.

Snape tardó unos minutos en abrirle y cuando lo hizo, lo miró echó una furia, le cerró la puerta en las narices y volvió a abrírsela para entregarle una carta con la fina y estilizada letra de Albus Dumbledore que había sido abierta, Severus estuvo a punto de volver a cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando se lo impidió poniendo el pie, no habría sido prudente entrar en la habitación por la fuerza y hacerlo enfurecer aún más, así que se quedó en el umbral sosteniendo la puerta, pero el olfato del lobo logró captar el olor de diversas pociones del que solo reconoció ligeramente el olor del Wolfsbane y un olor casi imperceptible proveniente de la fusión de un metal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada que te incumba.

—¿Es algún pedido de Lucius Malfoy?

—No, no me habla desde hace dos años — siseó en un tono envenenado. —Y este curso deberías tener cuidado por si abre su gran bocaza y decide airear por ahí que eres un hombre lobo.

—Como si eso fuera a impedirme dar clase, Sirius Black es más preocupante, podría matar a Harry y podría ir a por ti.

Una sonrisa burlona y cruel se dibujó en el rostro de Snape.

—Pierdes el tiempo preocupándote por mí, Remus, si Sirius Black se acerca a mí ten por seguro que el que terminaría mal parado será él, ya no son él y James enfrentándose a mí, tampoco tiene al cobarde de Peter Pettigrew, ni a... — Snape vaciló y su expresión se suavizó. — ti. —escupió con fingido desdén con el que fue incapaz de engañar al lobo.

— ¿Te preocupa que me una a Sirius Black? — trató de susurrar a pesar de que se sentía traicionado.—¿De verdad que te preocupa que me una a ese monstruo después de todo lo que hizo?

Un ligero rubor se propagó por la cara de Snape, se avergonzaba de ello, pero le preocupaba, Remus sintió como los sentimientos de furia e ira volvían a aflorar en él.

—Nunca he sido capaz de ganar a Sirius Black.

La ira de Lupin se esfumó casi al instante.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con incredulidad.

El rostro de Snape había empezado a calentarse mucho más.

—En el pasado, dijiste que llevabas desde que eramos estudiantes enamorado de mí y aún así no hacías nada para detenerlos.—miró a Remus a los ojos con el rostro enrojecido.—¡Salazar Slytherin sabe perfectamente que tengo preocupaciones mucho más grandes que esa! Pero esa estúpidez también me preocupa, no tanto como las otras, pero existe.

Remus abrió la puerta totalmente y tiró de Snape en un abrazo, apoyó la cara en su cuello y sintió el corazón de Severus comenzar a latir con fuerza contra su pecho, sonrió y lo besó, disfrutando del leve estremecimiento que le había causado.

—Pero entonces ni te conocía, ni me había esforzado demasiado por hacerlo...

—Lupin, no soy estúpido, lo sé, me lo repito cientos de veces cuando recaigo en esa incertidumbre. —podía sentir la cara caliente de Snape contra él.—No hablemos de eso... por favor.

Remus movió la mano libre hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la espalda de Severus.

Snape miró a un punto fijo del suelo y trató de concentrarse en ese toque, ¿Por qué demonios de todas las preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza tenían que hablar de la más estúpida, más vergonzosa y a la vez más irrisoria ?

¿Por qué no podían hablar de lo mucho que le preocupaba que Sirius Black tratase de matar a Remus como había hecho con Pettigrew cuando trató de plantarle cara? ¿Por qué diablos no habían hablado de la maldición a la que se había expuesto Lupin al aceptar el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

Albus Dumbledore ya le había advertido de que debía conseguir que dimitiese antes de terminar el curso y aún así el anciano profesor no había sonado muy convencido al proponerle aquella solución, por ello se había forzado a sí mismo a buscar algo mejor a través de viejos libros de magia antigua, si la magia antigua había conseguido librar a Potter de la maldición asesina, ¿Qué no podría encontrar allí?

Se apartó bruscamente de Remus en cuanto sintió que trataba de estirar el cuello lo máximo posible para ver el interior de la estancia.  
Miró la carta en sus manos y decidió cambiar de tema, antes de que volvieran a su estúpida preocupación.

—Albus quiere que viajes en el expreso de Hogwarts el uno de septiembre, — dijo con desdén señalándole la carta.—parece ser que Fudge ha tomado la brillante decisión de enviar a los dementores a Hogwarts. — dijo en tono irónico, un sentimiento de aprensión se apoderó de Lupin en aquel mismo instante. — Dumbledore ha tratado de detenerlo, pero lo único que ha logrado es que se queden custodiando sus alrededores y por ello teme por la seguridad de sus alumnos... Remus, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Remus se había puesto algo pálido y por un momento parecía tener una discusión interna consigo mismo, durante un breve momento reinó un intenso silencio entre ambos, en el que Snape decidió entrelazar sus manos con las de Lupin y hacer círculos cariñosos con el pulgar en el dorso de las manos de Remus.

—Sirius Black ha conseguido burlar a los dementores, ¿Por qué diablos Fudge cree que lograran atraparlo ahora?

Severus chasqueó la lengua.

—Vaya, Remus, ¿No has notado el tono irónico en lo de brillante decisión? Tu padre por lo menos se ha puesto a enunciar los fracasos de Fudge en estos últimos tres años. —dijo Snape en un tono petulante.—Además Fudge debería tener en cuenta que no es nada fácil esquivar las defensas y sobre todo al profesorado de Hogwarts, por supuesto que la decisión de los dementores sobra y solo dará problemas.

— ¿Crees que debería contarle a Albus...? No, debería contárselo.

Por un momento Snape lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué deberías contarle?

—Que Sirius Black era un animago, he tratado de no pensar en ello, pero tal vez fue así como logró escapar de los dementores ... —Snape frunció el ceño. — Pero... no puedo hacer eso, ni siquiera se lo conté a mis padres... lo que mis amigos habían hecho por mí... Se enfadarían... y tienen toda la razón... Albus Dumbledore me dio una oportunidad que nadie me hubiera dado nunca, me ofreció su mano y le mordí hasta el hombro... ¿Y si Teddy es un mago y no le ofrece una oportunidad por mi culpa?  
Snape soltó un pequeño resoplido.  
—Sin duda Godric Gryffindor estaría orgulloso de ti, un claro ejemplo del valor que poseen los Gryffindors. — dijo en tono irónico Snape. — No tienes porque hacerlo, Albus guarda receloso sus secretos y nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo con los nuestros. — le soltó las manos. —Nosotros dos podemos encargarnos de Sirius Black.

—Tú no...

—¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo? —Remus se quedó en silencio y Severus lo tomó como que había aceptado su propuesta. — Perfecto. — sonrió, se giró y entró de nuevo en la sala de trabajo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta por completo se acordó de algo . — Ah y cariño.—dijo en un tono burlón.—mañana deberías disculparte con tus padres y con Teddy, solo han venido porque están preocupados por ti.—Remus hizo una mueca de disgusto que ante la intensa mirada de enojo de Snape se desvaneció.

—Ya han sufrido bastante, ¿No crees? Para que ahora vuelvan a encargarse de otro cachorro.

—Remus, tampoco son tantos problemas, lo más complicado es hacerle tomar el Wolfsbane.

Remus soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—No te pongas de parte de ellos.

Snape se cruzó de brazos y miró brevemente el interior de la sala, sin duda aquella conversación iba a alargarse más de lo que quería.

—Es un lobo controlado...

—Que en un descuido podría infectarlos con licantropía, Severus, no actúes como si nunca hubieras visto la moqueta rasguñada por las uñas, las sábanas rasgadas o las patas de los muebles mordidas. Es un crío que cree que ser un lobo una vez al mes es algo divertido y mi madre aún por encima lo alienta a creer en eso.

Por un momento Remus creyó que se iba a echar a llorar, se abrazó a sí mismo y miró a Severus que se quedó en silencio mirando en dirección a la habitación de Teddy.

— De todas formas no están aquí por eso, tu madre me dijo que si tanto te molesta pasarán la luna llena en Londres.—dijo Snape en un tono bastante bajo después de un rato. — Solo vinieron porque a Teddy se le ocurrió decirle que últimamente brigamos a todas horas.

La angustia en el pecho de Remus disminuyó.

—¿Y ellos lo entendieron? Esa palabra podría significar cualquier cosa... Ni siquiera sabemos de donde la ha aprendido.

—Nos comparó con dos cachorros de león que se estaban peleando por un trozo de carne, creo que en ese caso no podía significar cualquier cosa.—comentó Severus sin dejar de mirar la habitación de Teddy.—Pero si tanta curiosidad tienes, brigar es portugués y significa "pelear".

Remus lo miró sorprendido.

—Portugués.— repitió como si eso lo ayudase a asimilarlo mejor.—¿Qué significa eso?

—No lo sé, pero desde luego no suena bien que un pequeño sangre... mago nacido de muggles que ha estado viviendo en un orfanato en Portugal haya acabado aquí infectado con licantropia. — dijo en un susurro.

—Severus, supones demasiado...podría haber sacado esa palabra de cualquier sitio, y tampoco de momento ha dado signos de poseer magia... —trató de argumentar, pero la fría mirada que le dio Snape lo hizo callarse.

—No tienes interés en este tema, estupendo entonces. Buenas noches, Lupin. — Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando de nuevo Lupin lo detuvo con el pie, abrió y cerró la puerta varias veces golpeando el pie de Remus hasta que soltó un gemido de dolor.

—Está bien, está bien, te escucho... Solo... No discutamos más.

Snape dio otra breve visual al interior de la sala y por un instante Remus creyó que lo iba a dejar pasar, pero en su lugar volvió a mirarlo y dijo:

— Espérame en la tienda, en media hora estoy contigo. — abrió de nuevo la puerta y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios a Remus.

...

Aquella misma tarde-noche en cuanto llegaran los alumnos iniciaría el curso en Hogwarts, habían pasado cerca de seis días desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y había decidido tomar como escondite la casa de los gritos y los alrededores del bosque prohibido pues su estado actual no le permitiría pelear (en el caso de que tuviera que hacerlo) con las bestias que es encontrará en sus profundidades, ya que no tenía ni una varita ni suficiente fuerza después de su estancia en Azkaban de la que no se había recuperado pues solo se alimentaba de diversos animales que cazaba (sobre todo ratas) .

Durante largo rato había estado divagando, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del bosque, mientras escuchaba los gruñidos de una docena de hipogrifos cercanos a él, si tendría alguna posibilidad más de que durante aquel curso pudiera ver a su ahijado, pues solo lo había visto una vez y no había logrado causarle precisamente la primera impresión deseaba debido a que el niño lo había mirado con ojos asustados.

"Ya habrá tiempo."—se dijo a sí mismo.—"En cuanto limpie mi nombre y evite que esa sucia rata decida matarlo."

Captó el ruido de pasos y voces que se acercaban hacia donde estaba y los hipogrifos comenzaron a agitarse un poco. Se levantó brevemente dispuesto a marcharse, pero los pasos se detuvieron varios metros antes de llegar a él en el claro donde se encontraban cerca de una docena de hipogrifos.

Hubo un chillido de excitación proveniente de un niño y acto seguido una pregunta:

—¿Qué son? — soltó la impetuosa voz del pequeño.

—Son hipogrifos.— contestó Hagrid con tono orgulloso. — Los estoy reservando para mis primeras clases.

—Empezar con hipogrifos es una decisión arriesgada.— habló en ese momento una nueva voz que despertó un sentimiento de aversión en Sirius.— Y más cuando más de tres cuartas partes del alumnado de Hogwarts es como tratar de enseñarle a una fregona.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, seguramente Hagrid estaba pensado como rebatirle que aquello era una buena idea.

—¿Puedo acariciarlos?

—¡Por supuesta que no! — la sombra de una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del gran perro negro al escuchar enfado en esa voz que tanto desagrado le producía. — No son adecuados para alumnos de tercer curso en Hogwarts como para serlo para un mocoso de cuatro años.

—Severus, los hipogrifos no atacan a no ser que no se tomen las medidas adecuadas, primero debes...

—No va a acercarse a ningún hipogrifo.— lo cortó tajantemente.

Sirius por un instante esperó otro acto de rebeldía por parte del pequeño que no llegó, lo único que escuchó fue una serie de argumentos que Hagrid le estaba dando a su acompañante con el fin de convencerlo de que los hipogrifos podían resultar ser criaturas seguras, pero fue decreciendo hasta enmudecer seguramente fruto de una penetrante mirada de enojo.

—¿Y hay lobos en este bosque?

—Sí, — dijo Hagrid con energía, feliz de haber cambiado de tema. —Aunque no se dejan ver con facilidad es mucho más fácil encontrarse con un unicornio o con un centauro...

—Tampoco vas a entrar ahí a buscar ningún lobo, ya nos hemos adentrado más de lo que deberías ver. —un gruñido se escapó de los labios de Sirius, se levantó y se aproximó con sumo cuidado hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Hubo un pequeño quejido por parte del pequeño, pero otra vez no respondió.

—En eso debo darle la razón a tu padre, está completamente prohibido que los alumnos entren en el bosque sin compañía de algún profesor.

Sirius se escondió entre unos matorrales y sacó con el hocico pegado al suelo levemente el rostro que se crispo en cuanto reconoció al hombre al lado de Hagrid de cabello graso y piel cetrina que sujetaba con fuerza, con la mano izquierda, pues la derecha la mantenía vendada, la mano derecha del pequeño que se había alejado tan solo un par de pasos en dirección a los hipogrifos.

Quejicus Snape... Quejicus Snape... ¿Qué hacía Quejicus Snape en Hogwarts? Sabía que el hombre había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para rehuir de una condena en Azkaban por mortífago, pero nunca habría esperado verlo en Hogwarts y menos con un hijo, ¿Quién diablos estaría lo suficientemente enfermo como para enamorarse de Quejicus Snape?

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y rápidamente volvió a esconder en el matorral ¿No era posible que Remus Lupin?

"No" —se dijo. "Es imposible, Remus seguramente había dejado de estar enamorado y si no fuese así Quejicus hubiera aplastado cualquier tipo de posibilidad"

Los pasos se alejaron del claro del bosque y Sirius Black los siguió de cerca con cautela.

"Seguro que ha sido un caso como el de la loca de mi prima Bellatrix, sí, seguro que se casó con alguna mortífaga tan asquerosa como él."  
Pero la tranquilidad de aquel pensamiento le duró poco, porque una nueva duda asoló a Sirius:  
"Y entonces, ¿Por qué le interesan tanto los lobos a ese crío?... Será un niño tan siniestro como su padre." — concluyó sin demasiada convicción.


	9. El amuleto

Hola, aquí traigo otro capítulo del que estoy muy orgullosa (aún así es muy posible que sufra cambios porque al volver a leer algo me incomode, no parezca fluido o haya faltas de ortografía...)

Muchas gracias por leer.

Los favoritos y/o sigue son bien recibidos para saber si les esta gustando así como los comentarios también (además de opinar sobre alguna cosa que les chirría o no les gusta)

No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K Rowling.

 **Sof77:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, todavía siento que va a faltar para que interaccionen con Sirius, con Harry tal vez en el próximo capítulo.

 **AnaM1707:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho saber que la historia te esta gustando.

* * *

 **El amuleto:**

El reloj dio las seis y media de la mañana cuando Snape sumergió un anillo de plata en la última poción fijadora que lentamente se tornó desde un color negro a un viscoso gris oscuro quedando completamente inservible. Mientras está acción se realizaba su mente no dejaba de mostrarle breves recuerdos de la última semana: de los pequeños rifirrafes que habían tenido Remus y Lyall por las mañanas para ver quién leía el periódico primero, Hope y Remus obligándolo a salir por lo menos media hora de su sala de trabajo para jugar a algún juego muggle de mesa donde aunque no lo había comunicado en alto, había aprendido a jugar junto con Teddy, las comidas en las que Hope y Lyall compartía algún viejo y divertido recuerdo con ellos en los que aveces cuando contaban alguno sobre Remus cuando esté era pequeño acababa avergonzado...

Y pese a que ellos parecían una familia perfecta todavía tenían una gran brecha que saltar que hacía que Hope y Remus se enfadaran como nunca el uno con el otro y que Lyall se viese desdichado, abatido e infeliz.

El anillo salió a la superficie con un tenue resplandor azulado y Snape lo sacó con cuidado utilizando unas tenazas, si lo tocaba o simplemente le rozaba la piel en ese instante (antes de haberlo sellado) le causaría una horrible y dolorosa quemadura que no curaría con facilidad. Lo apoyó sobre su escritorio al lado de una larga pila de libros que tenía encima una navaja de plata y unas vendas.

No perdió el tiempo, agarró la navaja de plata con la mano izquierda, se clavó la punta en la palma de la mano derecha y la deslizó haciéndose un corte largo e irregular.

Dejó que la sangre cayera sobre el escritorio manchando y salpicando el anillo.

Se quedó así por un instante hasta que el anillo brilló de un color púrpura y dejó de hacerlo para mostrarse completamente limpio.

Agarró su varita con la mano izquierda y desinfectó la herida con un hechizo antes de proceder a vendarla.

Lo que más le había costado había sido encontrar el metal adecuado, uno que no se fracturase al aplicarle una gran cantidad de encantamientos protectores, maldiciones y embrujos, además de que no se fundiese al sumergirlo en las distintas pociones de fijación que harían que los hechizos no perdieran fuerza ni desapareciesen con el tiempo.

Pese a todo las tres maldiciones imperdonables todavía iban a ser un gran problema, pero esperaba poder darle una horrible y dolorosa muerte a Sirius Black antes de que se atreviese a utilizar alguna de ellas sobre Remus.

Guardó el anillo dentro de la pequeña caja, la cerró, se la metió dentro del bolsillo interior de la túnica gris que llevaba puesta y salió de la habitación con la intención de darse una ducha.

Dio un ligero sobresaltó cuando al salir vio a Teddy tarareando en voz baja y tumbado sobre su estómago a un metro escaso de él con el gran libro de animales abierto en la página de los lobos mientras trataba de dibujar alguno en una hoja de papel.

— ¿Qué haces levantado a estás horas de la mañana?

— Pai, hoy íbamos ver Hogwarts. — respondió el pequeño cerrando el libro con el folio dentro y guardándolo en una mochila roja a la que Remus le había aplicado un hechizo extensible. Se la colgó sobre los hombros.

—Ya, ¿Y tenías miedo de que me fuera sin ti?

Los ojos del pequeño lo miraron con preocupación y por un instante Snape creyó que iba a responder a su sarcástica pregunta.

— Pai, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te passou en la mano?

— "Te pasó" — corrigió Snape con un suspiro. — Y nada grave que no nos impida visitar Hogwarts hoy. — comentó tratando de alejar la preocupación del pequeño. — Supongo que aún no has desayunado...¿O me equivocó?

El niño asintió rápidamente con la cabeza sorprendiendo a Snape.

— Sí, comí tres galletas. — dijo alzando la mano e indicando con ella el número de galletas.

— Vaya, suena como todo un desayuno completo y equilibrado. — comentó Severus antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina para prepararle algo decente.

El pequeño se quejó en cuanto vio a Severus poner leche a calentar en un cazo y tiró de su túnica gris.

— Pai.

—No nos iremos hasta que tu padre se levante y nos despidamos de él, así que ten paciencia.

...

Aquella mañana del uno de septiembre estuvo seguro de que fue el último en levantarse casi a las ocho y diez de la mañana, si contaba el hecho de que Severus Snape no había dormido nada aquella noche.

Con un grácil movimiento de varita encendió las nueve velas encerradas en una burbuja que flotaba a lo largo del techo iluminando escasamente el habitáculo del interior de la tienda de campaña.

Se quitó el pijama y se vistió con calma mientras un montón de preocupaciones ofuscaban sus pensamientos: el tiempo que pasaría antes de que sus alumnos y los padres de estos comenzaran a verlo como una bestia, el hecho de no saber que mantenía a Snape tan ocupado en su sala de trabajo, Sirius Black y aquella escalofriante teoría de Severus.

"... Desde luego no suena nada bien que un pequeño sangre... mago nacido de muggles que ha estado viviendo en un orfanato en Portugal haya acabado aquí infectado con licantropía"

Lupin se frotó los ojos con las manos, para su suerte (o tal vez desgracia) solo habían hablado aquella misma noche sobre aquella insinuación y no había tenido demasiada suerte tratando de convencerlo de que seguramente hubiese sido un pequeño niño luso adoptado por ingleses que había sido infectado por accidente por algún licántropo y por miedo los padres decidieron abandonarlo a su suerte.

Snape al escuchar su explicación había resoplado.

"Lupin, siempre fue un crío falto de atención, no creo que hubiese sabido lo que significa tener padres, ¿De verdad piensas que antes de nosotros tuvo a alguien? Nunca ha llamado cuando tenía pesadillas por nadie más a parte de nosotros, cuando lo encontraste por primera vez no abrió la boca ni para llamar por nadie, ni para llorar. Nada más encontrarlo le diste seguridad y algo de atención ¿Qué más iba a querer? ... Por no hablar de que en tu teoría te estás olvidando de incluir al hombre que vi en sus recuerdos y que tanto miedo le dio."

"Nunca viste como le mordía."—Snape entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada peligrosa." Seguramente solo se tratase de algún cuidador del orfanato que lo maltrataba."— trató de argumentar mientras la mirada de Snape se suavizaba sobre él.

"Vaya, en media hora has pensado en excusas para todo" — dijo Snape en tono burlón, con un brillo en los ojos y una débil sonrisa en los labios que le indicó a Lupin que en breve iba a echar por los suelos toda su teoría. "Entonces, explícame ¿Cómo es que un licántropo ataca por accidente a un niño de dos años y no lo mata a mordiscos? ¿Los imaginarios padres eran magos o simples muggles que lo mataron disparándole una bala de plata en la cabeza?"

Lupin bufó ante el último comentario:

"¿Y a quién no le mataría una bala así? Muchas gracias Jean Chastel por añadir más falsos mitos a los hombres lobos."

Se hizo un largo silencio en que Severus esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios a que Remus le diera la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Suerte." — terminó por responder entre dientes y para nada convencido. "Mucha, mucha suerte"

"Tal vez la consiguió bebiéndose un caldero de Felix Felicis momentos antes del ataque."

"Está bien, ¿ Cómo ataca un licántropo a un niño de dos años infectándolo, pero sin llegar a matarlo?"

"Sin que sea por accidente".

En ese momento Remus no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

"¿Esa es tu gran respuesta?"

"No, es está: Wolfsbane" — respondió haciendo que cualquier rastro de aquella carcajada se borrase del rostro de Remus. "Una poción desarrollada a mediados de la década de los setenta y certificada y validada por el Ministerio de magia en 1982, ¿Alguna objeción que quieras compartir, Remus?"

Lupin guardó silencio durante varios minutos pensando fríamente en lo que iba a responder para echar abajo aquella horripilante idea.

"La gran mayoría de los hombres lobo no tienen dinero suficiente para preparar Wolfsbane, ni siquiera pueden acceder a un trabajo estable o decente porque corren el riesgo de ser denunciados... como yo y privados de sus derechos ... " — comenzó.

"La gran mayoría de los hombres lobos tampoco están registrados tal vez su familia tenga una pequeña fortuna que desconozcamos..."

"¿Qué maléfica finalidad tiene infectar niños a propósito? ¿Qué gana ese hombre lobo haciendo eso?"

Snape caviló por un momento.

"Tal vez la misma finalidad que Greyback, crear verdaderos monstruos." — dijo Snape en un tono frío y sombrío. " Greyback defiende que los niños deben ser infectados y alejados de sus padres y no debemos olvidar que él alcanzó mucho poder, llegó a ser un fuerte aliado para el Señor Tenebroso ¿Por qué no iban a escucharlo y seguirlo otros hombres lobo?"

Un escalofrío recorrió completamente a Remus.

"Severus, en el hipotético caso de que eso sea cierto... Hay que hacer hasta lo imposible por detener a ese verdadero ser"

— ¡Pai! Papá ya está despierto. — la voz de Teddy lo arrancó de su ensimismamiento y fue consciente de que ya había terminado de vestirse y miraba a la pared con la vista pérdida.

Teddy lo abrazó con fuerza y por sorpresa.

— Papá, ten un buen viaje en tren. — se apartó con la misma brusquedad con la que lo había abrazado. — ¡Pai, ya está, ya me despedí, podemos irnos!

— ¡Quieto, pequeño terremoto! ¿No me das ningún beso? — agarró al pesado niño en brazos y el pequeño le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

— Ya está.

Snape entró agachado en la pequeña tienda con el pelo limpio, Teddy se revolvió ansioso en sus brazos y lo volvió a dejar a regañadientes en el suelo.

— Despedida acabada.

— Todavía falta la mía así que dame un par de minutos más, Hogwarts no se va a mover y hay una última cosa de la que tenemos que hablar contigo.

Teddy puso mala cara por un instante y luego levantó su mano izquierda con sus cinco dedos extendidos.

— Cinco vueltas de reloj. — Cinco minutos. —Y nada de brigar. — dijo antes de salir disparado fuera de la tienda de campaña dejando a Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Podrás con él? Esta mañana está más inquieto de lo normal y ... ¿Qué se supone que te ha pasado en la mano?

— Un corte sin importancia. — murmuró metiéndose la mano herida en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la túnica negra que llevaba puesta, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. — No te preocupes, he librado batallas y desafíos peores. Además hoy es un día perfecto para llevarlo, todos los alumnos llegaran a la tarde-noche y podremos estar tranquilos.

Snape comenzó a mirarlo con intensidad mientras continuaba con la mano metida en el interior del bolsillo de su túnica.

— Severus, ¿En verdad te encuentras bien?

Snape asintió lentamente mientras por fin sacaba de su bolsillo interior de la túnica una pequeña caja de color negro.

Las puntas de sus orejas comenzaron a adquirir un tono rosado en cuanto le entregó la caja a Lupin que lo miraba con desconcierto.

— Es un amuleto. — comentó mientras Lupin abría la caja.

— ¿Y que sea un anillo no es nada intencionado? — preguntó Remus con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

El anillo adquirió un tenue resplandor rojizo en cuanto Lupin lo tocó con las yemas de los dedos, pero que desapareció en cuanto se lo colocó en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda.

...

— Oh. — había sido la primera palabra del pequeño en cuanto salieron de la chimenea de la habitación que tenía destinada Snape en Hogwarts. — Es casi tan grande como nuestra casa.

La habitación había pertenecido al antiguo profesor de pociones llamado Horace Slughorn y todavía conservaba gran parte de los gustos refinados y costosos a pesar de que Severus le había hecho algunas modificaciones como deshacerse de algunos muebles que consideraba innecesarios y cubrir casi toda la pared de estanterías (incluso la puerta del cuarto de baño había sido escondida por una estantería que se abría como un pasadizo) de la que solo se había salvado una zona destinada a un gran armario de cuatro puertas (dos de ellas eran un espejo) y la zona de la cama que se encontraba empotrada contra la pared junto con una mesilla de noche a ambos lados de la cama.

La cama era también bastante grande y estaba cubierto por un dosel verde, a un metro escasa de ella había una cama más pequeña que había sido añadida escasamente hacía dos días.

Cercanos a la chimenea había dos grandes sofás acolchados de cuero y una butaca con una gran mesa de madera entre ellos que tenía bajo sus pies una suave y mullida alfombra de color plateado.

—Intenta no ser tan indiscreto con los demás.

— ¿Eso que es?

—No seas tan sincero e insensato,¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos prometiste hace dos minutos a tus abuelos, a tu padre y a mí?

— Nada de decir que papá o yo somos lobos, es un secreto. — dijo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios y haciendo el gesto de silencio, para acto seguido correr hacia la gran cama con la mochila roja que llevaba a sus espaldas y meterse bajo el dosel.

Snape sacó su varita e hizo descorrer el dosel, el pequeño ya había abandonado su mochila roja sobre una de las almohadas y estaba rodando por la cama.

— Todavía podemos volver a casa. — dijo en un tono serio que hizo que el pequeño agarrase la mochila, saltase de la cama grande y la dejase sobre la pequeña que sería la suya, no sin antes sacar a Gris de ella con la intención de llevárselo. — El lobo de peluche se queda, ya tengo suficiente con uno.

Se detuvieron sobretodo en las mazmorras lugar que durante los últimos doce años había sido su territorio. Le enseñó la sala común de Slytherin con la que Teddy quedó embelesado ante el resplandor de luz de color verdoso proveniente de las dos ventanas que daban al fondo del lago y había soltado un pequeño chillido y saltado de la impresión al darse cuenta más tarde de que sobre la repisa de la chimenea había posados varios cráneos, pero para la sorpresa de Snape tendría la misma reacción al descubrir que las personas de los cuadros en Hogwarts podían moverse de un cuadro a otro y hablar unos con otros.

Subiendo por las escaleras Peeves había pasado por encima de ellos con un suministro de globos de agua, destinado seguramente a los de primer año que llegarían nuevos aquella noche. Los había observado durante unas milésimas de segundos algo desconcertado al ver a un niño tan pequeño pegado a Snape, antes de decidir tirarle uno de sus globos a la cabeza. Siguió disparado su camino antes de que Severus le dirigiese una atronadora mirada y lo amenazase con enviarle al Barón Sanguinario.

Snape había sacado su varita y lo había secado de la cabeza a los pies con un rápido y eficaz movimiento.

Antes de que pudiera enseñarle el Gran Comedor donde tendría aquella misma noche lugar la selección de los nuevos alumnos se cruzó con Minerva McGonagall que al ver que iba con su hijo prácticamente los había arrastrado a ambos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

— Como jefa de Gryffindor tengo que asegurarme de que conoce su futura casa. — le comentó a Snape cuando salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda.

—Yo que tú no me haría demasiadas ilusiones,—le había respondido Snape con una desagradable mueca— tiene las mismas posibilidades de entrar en tu casa como que Gryffindor gane este año la copa de quidditch, ¿Preparada para ver a Slytherin ganar en el juego por noveno año?

Minerva McGonagall hizo un rápido gesto moviendo la mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo quitándole importancia al comentario de Snape.

— No cantes victoria tan rápido, te llevarás una desagradable desilusión, espero que no te hallas acostumbrado demasiado a ver ese trofeo en tu despacho.

Las siguientes dos salas comunes se encargó de que las viera por encima.

Debía de ser la una cuando salieron a los jardines, se habían detenido más de la cuenta en la torre de astronomía mientras Teddy había observado desde sus brazos los terrenos de Hogwarts y a los dementores arremolinarse a los alrededores de sus muros, en lo que Snape había aprovechado para hablarle sobre ellos.

El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse y Severus estaba seguro de que aquella noche caería un fuerte temporal.

Snape había querido enseñarle como era un estadio de Quidditch por dentro, pero la atención del niño se había desviado completamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, más concretamente a su gran perro jabalinero negro llamado Fang y prácticamente había corrido hacia él.

— No sabía que estuvieras casado ni que...— comentó un impresionado Hagrid al ver al pequeño mocoso.

— No lo estoy. — cortó al guardabosques haciendo que este se sintiera incómodo.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos en el que Snape esperó con paciencia a que el pequeño dejará de acariciar al perro y este dejará de darle lametones en la cara para poder irse.

— Este curso Dumbledore me ha dado el puesto de profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas mágicas... — Hagrid trató de entablar una conversación con él lo que hizo que Snape frunciera el ceño ante la nueva noticia. — Estoy deseando que lleguen las clases de mañana para poderles enseñar unas criaturas que estoy seguro de que les fascinaran.

Ante esa nueva información la atención del niño volvió a cambiar por completo.

—¿Podemos verlas?— le preguntó mirando muy serio al guardabosques.

Hagrid miró indeciso a Snape.

—Si te deja tu padre...

— Pai, ¿Podemos verlas? ¿Podemos verlas? ¿Podemos verlas? ¿Podemos verlas? — repitió el pequeño dando saltos inquietos alrededor de Severus.

Hagrid optó por dirigir su atención hacia el tejado de su cabaña mientras Snape, que lejos de tener una expresión amenazadora, miraba a Hagrid con curiosidad desde luego por lo poco que lo conocía (a pesar de llevar doce años trabajando con él) estaba seguro de que su criterio de criatura fascinante no podía ser compatible con una criatura inofensiva y segura.

— Está bien. — dijo agarrando al pequeño de la mano. — Pero te queda terminantemente prohibido apartarte de mi lado.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Snape en cuanto vio a las criaturas: Hipogrifos, había escogido los hipogrifos.

No le extraño para nada que al día siguiente uno de ellos atacará a un alumno, lo que si fue una desagradable sorpresa fue que se tratará del hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Draco.


	10. La selección

**AVISOS IMPORTANTES:*** Es muy probable que la tercera y la cuarta escena tengan cosas que chirríen porque no los he revisado tanto como la segunda y la primera(aún así es muy probable de que en esas partes también chirríen cosas, nunca me salvo) trataré de corregirlos lo antes posible, pero no quería hacerles esperar más dije que lo tendría para el 3 de agosto y ya es 12, así que siento mucho por tanta tardanza.

*La escena del tren y el poema pueden tener alguna que otra frase sacada de los libros de J.K. Rowling.

 **Sof77:** Por fin se vino uno de los esperados rencuentros, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo sonreír durante varios días. Siento la tardanza.

 **Rebe Marauder:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios,concuerdo completamente fue por culpa de Draco. Con lo que respecta a la pregunta de ¿Greyback? Algo habrá de él en todo esto.

 **Moonlight9:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario,me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia y sobretodo la relación que mantienen Severus, Remus y Teddy, la dinámica que mantienen ellos tres es algo que me encanta escribir. Siento que me haya demorado tanto en la actualización.

 **Luana:** Estoy segura de que no es culpa tuya, sino más bien mía porque no me estoy expresando bien o no lo estoy introduciendo correctamente, por el momento en los capítulos anteriores y en este he tratado de solucionarlo cambiando los tiempos verbales. Muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de hacermelo saber, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Con lo que respecta al momento en el que Snape se enamoró de Lupin todavía no he hablado de él, pero fue algo paulatino a medida que lo ha ido conociendo a diferencia de Lupin que desde un primer momento Snape le llamó la atención.

Sobre los que conocen Severus es padre, realmente muy pocos, no es algo a lo que se le quiera dar publicidad realmente, en Hogwarts solo lo saben Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall y ahora Hagrid. (Y Peeves me olvidaba de Peeves)

De nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz y me alegró mucho la crítica constructiva.

 **Guest:** Por fin publique el esperado capítulo, siento mucho la espera. El próximo espero traerlo en dos semanas y media o por ahí. Muchas gracias por no haber perdido la esperanza.

* * *

N.A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **La selección:**

Treinta minutos antes de que dieran las once atravesó la barrera de la estación de King's Cross para llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Había ya varias familias y un creciente bullicio ocasionado por diversos adultos que conversaban entre sí y por grupos de alumnos que se estaban reuniendo después de un largo verano casi sin verse. En aquel ambiente de agrupación destacó un chico solitario y escuálido que se encontraba apoyado contra una de las columnas de la plataforma con una mirada lúgubre sobre su libro de pociones de tercer curso, no estaba realmente leyéndolo, solo mantenía la vista fija en las páginas.

Remus cruzó el andén a paso rápido y se subió en el último vagón del tren, quería hacer todo lo posible por llamar lo menos posible la atención, los guardias de la plataforma ya estaban alertados de su presencia así que no había necesidad de pararse a hablar con ellos.

Nada más entrar en uno de los compartimentos, cerró la puerta, corrió las cortinas de la puerta y las de la ventana dejando en estás últimas solo un pequeño espacio por el que entraba un poco de luz. Sacó velozmente de su viejo maletín desgastado, al que le había realizado un hechizo extensible, una túnica sencilla de color pardo que se había comprado el mes pasado y que se cambió a prisa por la ropa muggle que llevaba puesta.

También del viejo maletín sacó dos tabletas de chocolate, que decidió guardar en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica junto a su varita, y un libro que pensaba hojear durante el viaje sobre las mejores defensas contra las distintas maldiciones.

Descorrió completamente las cortinas de la puerta y tan solo un poco más las cortinas de la ventana lo suficiente para que no tuviera que forzar demasiado la vista para leer .Cometió el error de dar una breve visual alrededor del compartimento ocasionando que un sentimiento agridulce comenzará a formarse en sus entrañas.

Era la primera vez en casi dieciséis años que volvía a estar sentado en aquel tren, todavía recordaba con cariño su última ida a Hogwarts en el Expreso, James Potter había estado hablándole con una sonrisa risueña como se había pasado todo el verano mandándose cartas por lechuza con Lily Evans. Mientras que por su parte, Peter Pettigrew había estado contándole varios chistes a Sirius Black con el fin de animarlo, pues este se encontraba en frente de Peter con cara de pocos amigos, sentado con apenas la parte superior de la espada tocando el respaldo y el culo al final del asiento.

La vuelta había sido sin duda mucho más tensa, los cuatro habían aceptado tan solo unas pocas horas antes de subirse al tren formar parte de una Orden que había formado Dumbledore con el fin de luchar y derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Todos habían sido conscientes de que no era una decisión para tomarse a la ligera y más en aquello tiempos oscuros donde todos los días aparecían magos muertos por haber tratado de desafiar al Señor Tenebroso, los muggles eran asesinados o atacados por diversión y los hombres lobos habían comenzado a participar en la guerra infectando y matando con el único propósito de demostrarle a Lord Voldemort que merecían lugar y poder en la nueva sociedad que crearía.

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida repentinamente por un fuerte silbido, en breves momentos el tren comenzaría a moverse.

El bullicio en el exterior había crecido significativamente y parecía crecer a cada segundo que pasaba, Lupin dirigió su atención hacia la puerta y observó el ajetreo de alumnos que había en el pasillo del expreso.

Se reprendió a sí mismo, aquel no era el momento para recordar sus tiempos en Hogwarts , pues siempre que lo hacía terminaba por deprimirse, dos de sus mejores amigos habían muerto y el tercero había sido el culpable.

El tren empezó a moverse, esperó un par de minutos antes de descorrer la cortina de la ventana completamente y el compartimento por fin quedó plenamente iluminado.

Iba a ser un viaje largo, tardaría cerca de ocho en llegar a Hogwarts, así que decidió entonces abrir el libro y tratar de concentrarse en él.

Solo llevaba a penas dos líneas de la Introducción cuando tres chicos se detuvieron ante el umbral de su puerta y comenzaron a cuchichear.

Lupin levantó la vista del libro y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza en cuanto vio un cabello negro sumamente despeinado que le era indudablemente familiar.

Remus los observó con suma atención, el hijo de James, Harry, estaba de espaldas a él acompañado por una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado y un chico pelirrojo con pecas, seguramente un Weasley, que de vez en cuando daba miradas en su dirección.

...

Harry caminó con rapidez por el pasillo del tren buscando un compartimento vacío junto a sus dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Necesitaba contarles sobre la conversación que habían mantenido los padres de Ron, la cual había escuchado a escondidas, el día anterior en El caldero Chorreante sobre que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban con el único propósito de matarlo y sobre la extraña charla que había mantenido con el señor Weasley en el andén tan solo unos minutos antes donde Arthur Weasley le había hecho prometer que pasará lo que pasará, escuchará lo que escuchará no perseguiría a Sirius Black, a pesar de que sabía que quería matarlo.  
Para gran decepción de Harry todos los compartimentos del tren estaban ocupados, incluido el último por un hombre adulto lo que extrañó a los tres chicos, en el Expreso a Hogwarts no solían viajar adultos a excepción del maquinista y de la bruja con el carrito de la comida.

— ¡Por las calzas de Merlín! — Ron bufó. — Están todos ocupados... Harry, ¿No podrías contárnoslo aquí?

Harry recorrió el pasillo con la mirada y finalmente negó con la cabeza, podían correr el riesgo de ser escuchados por cualquiera y aquella era una conversación que necesitaba mantener en privado, no necesitaba que toda la escuela se enterase de que Sirius Black se había escapado de Azkaban con el único fin de asesinarlo.

Ron volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el compartimento ocupado por aquel único hombre y que había desplazado su importante conversación hasta después de la cena cuando por fin reinase el silencio en la sala común de Gryffindor.

— ¿Y ese quién será? — preguntó Ron de mala forma.

— Debe de ser el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. — respondió Hermione mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su gato _Croockshanks_ para intentar calmarlo, pues estaba ansioso por saltar hacia Ron y atrapar de un zarpazo a su rata mascota, _Scabbers_ , que se encontraba escondida en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

— Por el libro que está leyendo: _El arte de las maldiciones oscuras._

— ¿Y qué hace aquí? Los profesores no viajan nunca en el expreso, tienen sus propias formas de llegar a Hogwarts.

— Tal vez temen un ataque de Sirius Black. — murmuró Hermione más para ella que para sus dos amigos.

Harry se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Hermione , su mente comenzó a recordarle que Black había matado a trece personas con un solo hechizo a plena luz del día y en una calle muggle con múltiples testigos, desde luego no le importaría para nada asaltar el tren y enfrentarse a un montón de magos inexpertos que podría quitarse sin demasiada dificultad de encima.  
Una imagen mental de la escena se formó en su cabeza, podía ver perfectamente a Black deambulando por el pasillo con cara de loco psicópata mientras buscaba su cara entre los distintos alumnos que ocupaban los compartimentos y en cuanto lo encontrará, lanzaría un devastador hechizo capaz de acabar con su vida y con las de todos a su alrededor.

Harry sacó su varita mágica del pantalón y la agarró con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Hermione y Ron que habían continuado hablando sobre cómo daría clases aquel misterioso profesor.  
— Deberíamos entrar. — dijo bajando la varita y mirando a su alrededor con suma desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Ron extrañado.

— No hay mucho sitio en el resto de compartimentos y tendremos que apretujarnos. — mintió. Se dio la vuelta, llamó a la puerta y la abrió. — ¿ Se puede?

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron y una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Sí, por supuesto, Harry. — respondió haciendo que el corazón de Harry Potter diera un fuerte latido y se llevase instintivamente la mano hacia la cicatriz que estaba parcialmente tapada por su cabello y tirase del pelo hacia abajo para cubrirla completamente.

Harry se sentó cerca de la puerta donde podía tener una fácil visibilidad del largo pasillo y apretó un poco más el agarre sobre su varita, Ron se sentó a su lado y Hermione al lado de este. _Croockshanks_ se acomodó en su regazo, movía la cola inquieto de un lado a otro mientras observaba el regazo de Ron.

El hombre los observó en silencio con ojos cautelosos. Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre la habitación hasta que Hermione decidió hablar.

— ¿Será usted nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras? — preguntó la chica señalando hacia el libro que el hombre mantenía entreabierto entre sus manos.

— Sí. — el hombre sonrió de forma amable. —Soy el profesor Remus Lupin ... Profesor Lupin podéis llamarme, ¿Y vosotros sois?

— Hermione Granger.

— Ron Weasley.

Harry dudó por un segundo en sí presentarse o no, pues el profesor Lupin ya sabía su nombre, pero finalmente decidió decirlo aunque fuera por pura formalidad.

— Harry Potter. — dijo todavía mirando hacia el pasillo.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada al ver lo tensó que se había puesto su amigo en los últimos minutos.

— Profesor Lupin, es extraño que un profesor viaje con nosotros en el tren... — comentó Hermione. Lupin asintió mientras observaba a Harry con visible preocupación en su rostro. — ¿Es por qué Sirius Black podría atacar el Expreso?

— En realidad por los dementores. — respondió Lupin con total sinceridad.

Harry se relajó casi al instante y miró hacia el profesor completamente confundido.

— Por los demen... ¿Qué? — preguntó Harry extrañado.

— Dementores, son los guardianes de Azkaban, seres muy peligrosos, sobre todo si no se están alimentando bien. Sería casi imposible que Black entrase en el tren sin ayuda y aunque lo consiguiese Madame Lindsay — dijo refiriéndose a la bruja que pasaba a la hora de la comida con el carrito. — es toda una experta en deshacerse de los intrusos.

Harry sintió un gran alivio al descubrir que por lo menos él ni ninguno de sus compañeros corrían peligro en el Expreso, sin embargo fue Ron quién esta vez tragó saliva y miró con preocupación al profesor.

— Ron, — dijo Hermione. — los guardianes de Azkaban se alimentan de la felicidad y de los recuerdos felices, dejando solo la tristeza y la desesperación, así es como consiguen controlar a los presos. — comentó como si le hubiera leído la mente a su amigo y supiera que se estaba imaginando que se iban a alimentar físicamente de él.

Lupin tocó involuntariamente con el pulgar el anillo de plata que tenía en el dedo corazón.

— Es una verdadera lástima que sea demasiado temprano para comenzar a dar puntos a... Gryffindor, ¿Verdad? — Hermione Granger se sonrojó y asintió levemente, mientras una sonrisa tímida se formaba en la comisura de sus labios. — Pero se los guardaré, señorita Granger, este año tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para ganar a Slytherin, tanto en la Copa de las casas como en el Quidditch.

El último comentario logró sacarles una sonrisa a los tres chicos.

...

A medida que avanzaban hacia el norte el cielo se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro, el paisaje era cada vez más difícil de ver debido a la densa niebla que se estaba formando y la lluvia había ido golpeando los cristales de las ventanas con más y más fuerza a medida que avanzaban.

 _Croockshanks_ se había acomodado encogido en una bola, todavía observando con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos a la rata de Ron, _Scabbers_ _,_ que se mantenía quieta en el bolsillo del pantalón de Ron.

Durante el viaje Hermione había aprovechado para hacerle a Lupin diversas preguntas sobre el libro que había mandado, _Criaturas oscuras y cómo defenderse de ellas_ mientras que Harry y Ron habían aprovechado para hablar sobre quidditch.

La conversación se puso incómoda para Harry en el momento en el que Ron comenzó a hablar de Hogsmeade hilado a que uno de los mejores jugadores que estaban aquel año en la selección irlandesa había nacido allí y se había mudado a Irlanda con sus padres con tan solo seis años de edad.

Ron había hablado con tanta emoción y excitación sobre el único pueblo en todo Reino Unido formado enteramente por magos que había logrado que Hermione interrumpiera el relato que le estaba haciendo a Lupin sobre lo que habían dado los cursos anteriores con sus antiguos profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo que había puesto a Lupin sumamente preocupado sobre todo en cuanto había comenzado a hablar de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ron hizo una lista de todas las tiendas interesantes que debían de visitar y se detuvo extensamente en Honeydukes recitando todas las chucherías que quería probar.

Mientras que Hermione decidió interrumpirle para recordarle que Hogsmeade también poseía gran importancia histórica.

— Harry, ¿Tú no estás ansioso por ir a Hogsmeade? — preguntó Lupin haciendo que sus dos amigos se quedaran en silencio y lo miraran repentinamente.

— Sí que lo estoy, pero no puedo ir. — Harry miró hacia sus zapatos, no quería ver las miradas de pena y lástima en el rostro de Hermione y Ron.—Mis tíos no firmaron la autorización y Fudge tampoco quiso hacerlo.

— Tal vez sea lo mejor para ti este año, con Black suelto y con los dementores vagando en los alrededores. No te preocupes, hasta que te gradúes te queda tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de Hogsmeade, te vas a cansar y todo de él. — trató de animarlo Remus.

Pero las palabras de Lupin no consolaron en nada a Harry, Lupin no conocía a sus tíos los Dursley y después de haber inflado a su tía Marge y haberse ido de casa como lo había hecho dudaba siquiera que lo volvieran a acoger de buenas maneras el próximo verano y sería solo un sueño pensar que en sus años como estudiante podría pisar alguna vez Hogsmeade.

Un frío gélido cubrió de pronto el ambiente, la lluvia y el viento golpeaban con fuerza contra las ventanas y era incapaz de verse nada a través de las ventanas salvo la oscuridad.

El tren comenzó a desacelerar considerablemente hasta detenerse por completo con una fuerte sacudida.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado? — preguntó Harry levantándose de su asiento.

— No deberíamos. — dijo Hermione consultando su reloj. — Todavía faltan por lo menos veinte minutos.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto dejando a todos los pasajeros del tren en absoluta oscuridad. Se oyeron varios chillidos de sorpresa y pánico. _Croockshanks_ aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar del regazo de Hermione al de Ron ocasionando que este gritase, se levantase con brusquedad tirando al gato y le diera un puntapié al gato en el trasero haciéndole pegar un fuerte maullido.

— ¡Ron! — se quejó Hermione. — ¡No lo lastimes!

— ¡Lleva desde que lo compraste tratando de comerse a _Scabbers_! ¡Es lo menos que se merece!

La puerta de su compartimento se abrió y rápidamente tanto Harry como el profesor Lupin apuntaron con su varita hacia la puerta.

Lupin metió rápidamente la mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica y cogió un puñado de polvos entre el dedo anular y el pulgar que al chasquearlos hicieron aparecer una llama que iluminó el compartimento, dejando ver en el umbral de la puerta a un chico de cara regordeta y a una chica pelirroja con pecas que posiblemente fuese hermana de Ron Weasley.

— Neville, Ginny. — dijo Harry guardando su varita. — ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Buscaba a Ron. — contestó Ginny mientras Neville y ella entraron en el compartimento.  
—Yo solo quería preguntaros si sabíais lo que estaba pasando.— dijo Neville.  
Lupin sintió como el frío se le asentaba en el corazón y como muy lentamente un sentimiento de desasosiego comenzaba a invadirlo por dentro. Ginny comenzó a temblar violentamente y Harry parecía ponerse más pálido a cada segundo que pasaba.

No le cabía ninguna duda de que alguno de los dementores no había podido resistir la tentación de atacar el expreso para alimentarse de las emociones positivas de los alumnos.

Volvió a meter la mano en el interior de su túnica y volvió a coger otro puñado de polvos que al chasquear los dedos hizo aparecer otra llama que esta vez iluminó el pasillo donde al final se encontraba una figura encapuchada que se les acercaba lentamente mientras parecía aspirar algo en el aire, volviéndolo cada vez más gélido.

Hubo un ruido brusco en el compartimento y rápidamente Lupin dirigió su mirada de vuelta al interior para encontrarse con que Harry se había desmayado.

— ¡Fuera de aquí!—dijo con enojo volviéndose hacia el dementor. — Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black.

Remus le apuntó con su varita, pensó por un momento en Teddy y en Severus y mediante un hechizo no verbal hizo salir de su varita unos haces plateados que lograron espantar al ser. Más tarde, estaba seguro, Snape le recriminaría por haberse librado de un dementor utilizando un patronus incorpóreo, no habría sido suficiente en el caso de haberse enfrentado a más de uno.

Las luces del tren volvieron a encenderse y las llamas se esfumaron en el aire.

Lupin volvió a entrar en el compartimento para ver como se encontraba Harry, a la vez que un chico escuálido salía a prisa de otro, llevaba una bufanda de Slytherin alrededor del cuello, estaba bastante pálido, respiraba de forma irregular y temblaba ligeramente.

...

Lupin se alegró inmensamente al entrar en el Gran Comedor y descubrir que en la mesa de profesores había un sitio libre al lado de Snape, el cual se veía terriblemente cansado y exhausto. Estaba claro que pasar el día entero con Teddy no le había sentado para nada bien.

—Por favor, no digas nada.— le pidió Snape nada más ocupó el asiento vacío a su lado.— Siento como si de un momento a otro me fuera a reventar la cabeza.

—El día con Teddy ha debido de ser aterrador.— le susurró Lupin tratando de no aumentar la dolencia de su pareja.— Deberías haberte quedado en casa, no creo que el mejor remedio para el dolor de cabeza sea ir a una cena con cientos de niños y adolescentes.

Snape se pellizco el puente de la nariz con el fin de aminorar el palpitante dolor que parecía crecer a medida que entraban los nuevos alumnos de primero empapados desde la cabeza hasta los pies, una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Snape, parecía que Peeves había estado acarreando globos de agua para nada.

— Sobreviviré.— le murmuró. — Y no ha sido tan aterrador, tal vez durante unos meses lo único que vea de Hogwarts sean las cuatro paredes de nuestra habitación, pero no se ha portado nada mal.  
Lupin estaba a punto de preguntarle el motivo de aquella decisión cuando Flitwick apareció con el Sombrero Seleccionador y un pequeño taburete.

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio y el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a hablar:

 _Otro curso más ha comenzado,_

 _y como todos los años con la gran selección ha iniciado_

 _pues todos los nuevos deben ser clasificados._

 _Este colegio no solo fue fundado_

 _con la intención de que los jóvenes magos_

 _aprendieran a usar la magia,_

 _sino que para que ciertos valores adquiriesen_

 _como que la ignorancia y el falso conocimiento_

 _las peores compañías son._

 _Pues los cuatro fundadores habían estado de acuerdo_

 _que descubrir la verdad y actuar conforme a lo que pensáis_

 _es lo más correcto con aciertos y errores, pero sin manipulaciones._

 _Como no eran inmortales hace ya varios siglos que me crearon_

 _y una parte de sus conocimientos en mi conservaron:_

 _De_ _Gryffindor_ _lealtad y valentía,_

 _de_ _Slytherin_ _ambición y astucia,_

 _de_ _Hufflepuff_ _nobleza y paciencia_

 _y de_ _Ravenclaw_ _creatividad e inteligencia._

 _De estas bases partiré,_

 _sobra decir que en cualquiera de estas cuatro casas grandes amigos conoceréis._

 _Y ahora sin más demora,_ _ponedme_ _sobre vuestras cabezas_

 _y dejadme entrar en vuestra mente para ver a que casa pertenecéis._

Nada más terminar de hablar Flitwick desenrolló el pergamino que tenía entre las manos y comenzó a decir los nombres de los nuevos alumnos por orden alfabética, lo que hizo empeorar el dolor de cabeza de Snape cada vez que el sombrero Seleccionador gritaba por fin el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecían y había una ovación de aplausos de la mesa pertinente.

Cuando la selección terminó Flitwick volvió a enrollar el pergamino y salió del Gran Comedor con el taburete en una mano y el Sombrero Seleccionador en la otra.

Hermione Granger y Harry Potter entraron justo después de que Flitwick saliera y Minerva McGonagall entró un par de minutos después y ocupó su habitual lugar a la derecha de Albus Dumbledore.

— Dumbledore tenía razón, uno de los dementores no resistió la tentación de atacar el expreso.

— Dumbledore rara vez se equivoca. — murmuró Snape entre dientes. —Aunque a veces toma decisiones peculiares como la de contratar a Lockhart.

—Ya— estuvo de acuerdo Lupin mientras se servía pollo asado con patatas. — La señorita Granger me ha contado un poco de lo que hacían en sus clases.

— ¿La señorita Granger? ¿Has conocido por fin a Potter? Es el vivo retrato de su padre. — comentó con desprecio.

— También tiene características de su madre. — le rebatió Lupin al que no le había gustado el tono de su última afirmación.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? Lo único que he visto que tiene de su madre son sus ojos y llevo dos años dándole clases.

Después de aquella conversación los dos comieron en silencio, a pesar de que a su alrededor había un ambiente muy bullicioso proveniente de las mesas de los alumnos y de los profesores que hablaban entre ellos lo que solo ayudaba a empeorar el dolor de cabeza de Snape.

Al final de la cena Severus a penas fue consciente del discurso que dio Dumbledore, sabía que estaba hablando, pero no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, a penas se enteró de que estaba presentando a los nuevos profesores porque Hagrid y Remus se levantaron y recibieron unos breves aplausos.

El dolor por fin disminuyó un poco cuando los prefectos se llevaron a los nuevos alumnos a las salas comunes y el resto fueron abandonando el comedor poco a poco.

— ¿Quieres ayuda para llegar a la habitación o solo me la pedirás cuando estés a punto de desmayarte?

Snape le respondió con un gruñido al tiempo que se incorporaba.

— Puedo solo, no te preocupes. — dijo a pesar de que estaba temblando.

— Tomaré eso como la segunda opción.

— Remus. — la voz de Albus Dumbledore los interrumpió haciendo que por unas milésimas de segundos una mirada de enojo cruzará el rostro de Snape. — Hay algo que necesito comentarte, ¿Podías reunirte conmigo en mi despacho en diez minutos? La contraseña es Paletas ácidas.

— Sí, por supuesto.

Snape fue por delante de él hacia las mazmorras, Remus lo dejó ir hasta casi la mitad de las escaleras que descendían hacia ellas, pues cuando por fin dejaron de oír el murmullo de los alumnos lo alcanzó, le agarró la cadera con la mano izquierda y pasó el brazo derecho de Snape sobre sus hombros.

— Aunque no los escuches, podría haber alumnos en el pasillo. También sabes perfectamente que Argus Filch, el conserje no hace ningún ruido durante sus rondas de vigilancia por el castillo.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para que te avergüences de que me vean conmigo? Por lo menos doce años, un niño y un anillo en mi dedo corazón que no voy a negar que me ha dado mi pareja.

— Serían séis años y medio.

— Sí contamos desde que comenzamos a salir.

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación de Snape, Lupin sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, pero Severus lo detuvo, sacó la suya propia e hizo varios hechizos no verbales para abrir la puerta.

Teddy ya estaba durmiendo en su cama, el pasadizo del cuarto de baño se mantenía abierto y había sobre la mesa un bol con dos cucharas de colacao en polvo, una cuchara, una caja de cereales y un cartón de leche.

— Tal vez se levante sobre las siete de la mañana con hambre. Quedó rendido antes de que viniese a Hogwarts para la cena así que ya me lo traje. — comentó mientras se deshacía del agarre de Remus en su cadera.

Snape se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesilla de noche y sacó de ella un tintero y un pergamino donde comenzó a anotar los hechizos para abrir y cerrar la puerta.

Remus se acercó a la cama del pequeño que dormía abrazado a Gris y le dio dos besos uno en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

— Remus. — Lo llamó Severus. — Albus te está esperando. — dijo entregándole la nota.

— Será solo sobre el protocolo que debo seguir por trabajar en el colegio: Mantenerme alejado durante la luna llena, tener cuidado con las uñas y los dientes y en caso de cualquier infección a cualquier alumno por mi culpa Bones me hará desaparecer... Nada nuevo, pero tiene que asegurarse de que todavía lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Compartieron un rápido beso.

— Remus, una última cosa.— le comentó Snape cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.— No le digas nada a Dumbledore sobre Teddy y todo lo que te dije.

— ¿Te refieres a toda esa teoría conspirativa tuya de que hay un hombre lobo infectando niños extranjeros a propósito y trayéndolos aquí?

Severus lo miró como si de un momento a otro fuera a abalanzarse sobre él y arrancarle las entrañas a mordiscos.

—Exacto, no tiene porque saberlo. Teddy es nuestra responsabilidad. Solo nuestra y nada suya. — dijo con desprecio. — La escasa responsabilidad que tenía sobre él se esfumó en el momento que rechazó amablemente ser su padrino porque se consideraba demasiado mayor para cuidar de un niño. Este tema no le concierne en nada.

Lupin abrió un segundo la boca para contestar, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar, ese no era el momento para iniciar una discusión por algo que tenían que hablar con más calma y sobretodo cuando Snape no estuviera ardiendo de rabia.

— Está bien, no le diré nada por ahora, pero en el caso de que haya por ahí suelto un hombre lobo infectando niños a propósito creo que es algo que deberíamos informarle a Albus Dumbledore.


	11. Nuevos decretos

Aquí está, por fin el capítulo completo, es muy probable que la última escena en las últimas partes necesite una revisión, pero aquí está.

 **Fio Gonzlez:** No hay de que. :3

 **Moonlight:** Muchas gracias, también me gustaría que escribieran muchas más historias sobre Snupin, lo que es en fanfiction no hay muchas, pero lo que es en AO3 aún se encuentran bastantes (sobre todo en inglés)

 **AnaM1707:** Muchas gracias,fue muy lindo tu comentario aunque siento que mi Snape está bastante más suavizado que en los libros.

 **sof77 :** Espero que sí, por lo menos para hacer crecer la relación que tengan Harry y Lupin y que luego eso ayude a mediar algo con Snape.

 **Luana:** No te preocupes trataré de explicarlo todo en este capítulo y el siguiente (O eso espero porque hay veces que me faltan cosas porque la única forma de hacerlas entrar es forzando el capítulo). Con lo que respecta a que nadie le dijo a Teddy que mantuviera el secreto de que tenía dos padres, he de admitir que lo pense, pero terminé por desechar la idea porque sentí que eso no estaba bien, que solo lo confundiría y que ya tenía suficiente con ocultar que es un hombre lobo, pues aún no termina de entender muy bien porqué tiene que hacerlo.

Un cordial saludo y espero seguir leyéndote.

 **Guest** : Juro solemnemente que tenía la intención de actualizar antes de que terminase el mes de agosto, pero tengo que admitir que soy bastante lenta escribiendo tengo que hacer varios borradores de una escena antes de tenerla. Luego en septiembre comenzaron las clases y ya que sí fui incapaz de ponerme. De verdad que siento mucho la espera de este capítulo.

 ** _No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

 **Nuevos decretos:**

La habitación estaba casi en completa oscuridad cuando se despertó, pues solo una débil llama proveniente de la chimenea arrojaba algo de luz a la estancia.

En aquella situación no distinguió el lugar y se sintió terriblemente asustado. Las lágrimas ya se le resbalaban por las mejillas e hipaba desconsoladamente cuando se acordó de que el día anterior había visitado Hogwarts con pai.

Se secó las lágrimas y los mocos con la manga del pijama y cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces con la esperanza de que eso le ayudase a ver mejor en la oscuridad, aquello habría sido más fácil si fuera un lobo o estuviera en la semana previa a la luna llena.

Le tomó tiempo, pero por fin fue capaz de distinguir vagamente los bordes de la cama de sus padres y los contornos del dosel recogido por encima de está, y cuando logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para dejar de hipar pudo escuchar un familiar juego de respiraciones y ronquidos que provenía de ella que lo hicieron sentirse seguro.

Se volvió a acurrucar en la cama y se abrazó a Gris, todavía recordaba las diversas discusiones que sus padres habían tenido a mediados del mes de julio justo después de que a su papá lo hubieran contratado en Hogwarts como profesor. Aquellas discusiones habían sido sobre él, sobre lo que iban a hacer con él ahora que ambos iban a trabajar y siempre habían sido extremadamente cuidadosos con ellas, pues cada vez que comenzaban eran rápidamente acalladas por un zumbido que las hacia incomprensibles para él. Les había llevado casi seis días, pero finalmente habían terminado por acordar que pasaría las mañanas de lunes a viernes y tan solo las tardes del lunes, del martes y del jueves con sus abuelos, aunque eso significase que tendría que pasar las tardes del miércoles y del viernes solo.

Las peores discusiones habían comenzado casi a principios de agosto, justo después de un extraño día en el que su pai no había parado de hacerse infusiones y su papá no había parado de dar vueltas nervioso por el salón-comedor. En los días que siguieron fue cuando su pai comenzado a actuar de forma extraña salía de vez en cuando para volver con algunos libros y con alguna que otra bolsa llena seguramente de ingredientes de pociones para pasar largos períodos de tiempo encerrado en su sala de trabajo y poco después se desataron las discusiones. Nunca hubo ningún motivo en concreto en aquellas peleas, eran de carácter azaroso y podían ir tranquilamente desde una discrepancia de gustos hasta por no haberse acordado de tender la ropa. Esas discusiones siempre lo habían hecho sentirse mal hasta el punto de que algunas le llegaban a causar una horrible opresión sobre el pecho.

Las tripas de su estómago rugieron con hambre, llevaba ya largo rato tumbado en la cama tratando de volver a dormirse sin ningún éxito. Lo intentó por un rato más, pero lo único que consiguió fue revolverse nervioso en la cama. Sus tripas volvieron a rugir. Si estuviera en casa, se deslizaría hasta la cocina y comería algunas galletas de chocolate aunque su pai no lo considerase un buen desayuno.

Al pensar en aquello inmediatamente se acordó de que en su mochila roja había guardada todavía una tableta de chocolate que le había dado su papá para emergencias y de la que ya se había comido un tercio.

Un golpe de aire gélido le caló hasta los huesos haciéndolo tiritar en cuanto se levantó de la cama, todavía abrazado a Gris, dispuesto a tantear donde estaba su mochila. Tuvo que quitar una de las mantas de la cama y envolverse en ella con el fin de protegerse del frío, pero le dejaba todavía los pies totalmente desprotegidos y era doloroso tenerlos sobre el suelo de piedra, pues el frío parecía clavarle los pies y subírsele hasta las piernas, haciéndole por primera vez en su vida ponerse las zapatillas de forma voluntaria.

Encontró su mochila justo debajo de los pies de su cama, pero tuvo que meter a Gris en ella para poder cogerla debido a que de otra forma sería incapaz de mantenerse todavía envuelto en la manta.

Una vez que la tuvo, se dirigió arrastrando la mochila (y un buen trecho de la larga manta) hasta la única esquina de la habitación que estaba débilmente iluminada por la pequeña llama de la chimenea.

Allí estuvo tumbado casi media hora enrollado como un gusano de seda en la manta de axilas para abajo dibujando, cuando sintió la necesidad de orinar, fue solo entonces ahí cuando tomó la decisión de despertar a sus padres.

Rodó por el suelo para desenvolverse de la manta, volvió a colocársela sobre los hombros y tanteó en la oscuridad con pasos cortos y un brazo extendido hacia adelante el lugar de la cama.

Cuando la encontró, se subió a ella y se situó en medio de ambos deshaciéndolos del abrazo en el que dormían.

— Papá, papá, papá. — lo llamó mientras zarandeaba a Remus.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con voz somnolienta Remus.

— Tengo pis.

Lupin se incorporó tan solo un poco, lo suficiente como para agarrar su varita de la mesilla de noche y con un rápido movimiento de ella encendió las doce velas que colgaban de la lámpara del techo de la habitación y las cinco que colgaban de la del baño.

Se tumbó por unos instantes más disfrutando de la calidez de la cama hasta que una capa de viaje aterrizó sobre su cabeza.

Lupin se apartó la capa de la cara y miró a Snape, quien se había sentado contra la cabecera de la cama y estaba apuntando con su varita en dirección a la chimenea donde un par de leños volaron hacia el fuego avivando las llamas.

— Severus, deberías descansar , todavía falta casi una hora y media para que comiencen las clases. Puedo encargarme de cuidar de Teddy yo solo. — comentó Lupin con voz cansada mientras observaba a Snape quitarle a Teddy su manta de estrellas y tratar de ponerle la capa de viaje que lo abrigaría mejor del frío, sin mucho éxito, pues estaba siendo incapaz de abrocharla correctamente.

Al final tuvo que ser el propio Lupin quien apartó cuidadosamente las manos de Severus de la capa y terminó de abrochársela al pequeño.

— Estoy bien, ya he descansado lo suficiente. — murmuró Snape a pesar de que aunque ya no tenía aquel espantoso dolor de cabeza, aquella mañana le estaba costando bastante focalizar, perdiendo nitidez y causando que su visión fuese borrosa. — Acompaña a Teddy al baño, mientras yo le preparo el desayuno.

Lupin decidió tomarle la palabra, en aquel momento no tenía el suficiente ánimo para luchar contra su terquedad.

Invocó su propia capa de viaje del armario y un par de gruesos calcetines que le puso al pequeño en sus fríos pies.

Ayudó a Teddy a ir al baño y a lavarse las manos y tan pronto como salieron ya había un tazón de leche caliente con colacao sobre la mesa a la que le habían echado un buen puñado de cereales.

— Come despacio. — le recriminó Severus al pequeño antes de que se llevará siquiera la primera cucharada a la boca.

Teddy hinchó las mejillas como un pez globo, pero soltó rápidamente el aire y comenzó a comer.

Lupin ni siquiera se molestó en tomar asiento con ellos en la mesa, volvió a tumbarse en la cama, pero en lugar de volver a tratar de dormirse cogió el libro de El arte de las maldiciones oscuras que había dejado sobre su mesilla de noche y continuó leyendo el capítulo seis en el que se había quedado ayer sobre maldiciones relacionadas con malformaciones.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en la habitación tan solo cortados por los ruidos que hacía Teddy al sorber la leche con cereales.

— ¿Fue todo bien con Dumbledore ayer?

La pregunta de Snape le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco en la cama, pero aún así no apartó la vista de las páginas del libro.

— Sí, no hablamos ni de Black ni de eso que te preocupaba tanto anoche, así que podemos decir que fue bien.

La respuesta hizo que el estómago de Snape se encogiese, se levantó del sofá y se acercó hacia la cama donde Remus estaba tumbado . En aquel momento era incapaz de sondear las expresiones de Lupin debido a la falta de nitidez que todavía prevalecía en su visión, pero que lentamente parecía recuperarse.

Sintió la necesidad de alzar la varita y utilizar sobre Lupin la legeremancia para averiguar de que habían hablado Remus y Dumbledore anoche, pero terminó por contenerse y en su lugar lanzó un rápido "Muffliato" para evitar que Teddy los escuchase. No tenía derecho a irrumpir en su mente, invadiendo su privacidad, buscando respuestas.

— ¿Hablasteis sobre el protocolo?

— Hablamos sobre el protocolo y me comentó que por seguridad deberías tratar de tener preparado el Wolfsbane un día antes de que empiece la semana de la luna llena.

— ¿Dumbledore tiene algún problema por tener este año a un hombre lobo como profesor?

— No.

— Entonces ¿Por qué mierda suenas tan amargado?

Una mirada de odio intenso se formó en los ojos de Remus.

— No es nada importante, simplemente el protocolo está cambiando. — dijo Remus tratando de contener su ira.

Snape achinó los ojos con la intención de que eso le ayudase a escudriñar el rostro de Remus.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que el protocolo está cambiando?

— Son cosas de nuestra querida subsecretaria Umbridge y su nueva normativa. — dijo en un tono envenenado.

Una desagradable mueca se formó en el rostro de Snape.

—Esa asquerosa normativa para los hombres lobos será aprobada para junio del año que viene.

—El ministro Fudge considerará oportuno comenzar a aplicarla en Hogwarts, afortunadamente para mí Fudge no tiene control sobre la escuela, pero aún así habrá ciertos cambios, como por ejemplo que enviarán cada mes a un supervisor del ministerio para evaluar mi trabajo y mi relación con los estudiantes.

La varita de Snape comenzó a echar chispas verdes.

— ¿Un supervisor mandado por la mismísima perra de Umbridge? ¿Tendrá el derecho de despedirte inmediatamente si su crítica es desfavorable? ¿Podrá deshacerse de ti si te considerá una amenaza? — los ojos negros de Snape ardían como el carbón.

— Sí, será escogido por Umbridge, en el caso de despedirme Albus Dumbledore todavía tiene la última palabra y considerarme una amenaza o no sigue dependiendo del criterio de Amelia Bones.

— Sigue siendo una mierda.

— Lo sé, pero por lo menos evitará que cientos de padres envíen vocifeadores y quejas furiosas porque el colegio está poniendo en peligro la vida de sus hijos al contratar a un hombre lobo .

— Lupin, esas cartas llegarán igual en cuanto los padres sepan que hay un hombre lobo en el colegio.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos en el que ya no se escuchaban los molestos sorbidos de Teddy, en su lugar se escuchaba el débil sonido de un lápiz desgastando su mina de grafito contra el papel. Remus parecía estar luchando muy duramente consigo mismo para no derrumbarse en aquel momento.

— Este año en lugar de perseguir a Black deberíamos considerar seriamente encontrar la forma de matar a Umbridge inculpándolo. — dijo Snape haciendo un intento por animarlo.

— Eso estaría bien, deberíamos pensar una excusa para atraerla a Hogwarts.

— Es simple solo deberíamos hacer correr el rumor de que el poblado de Grindylows del lago negro busca sublevarse contra los magos, si eso no funciona añadiremos a los centauros.

Remus cerró el libro que todavía tenía entre sus manos y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

— Tal vez sea más sencillo, — dijo pensativo. — Mi padre dice que ya ha empezado un nuevo decreto donde se exige un recuento de los seres del agua.

— Entonces haremos correr la noticia de que los Grindylows del lago negro se están sublevando y no sabemos cuántos son.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lupin, miró brevemente el reloj de manecillas que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche de Snape. Faltaban apenas unos minutos para que dieran las ocho de la mañana y hasta y media no empezarían las clases.

— Debería de ir llevando a Teddy con mis padres. — comentó Lupin mientras una mirada lasciva aparecía en su rostro,por un instante se preguntó cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, pues recordaba vagamente las cálidas y ágiles manos de Severus debajo de las sábanas en la tienda de campaña, pero estaba seguro de que no habían llegado mucho más lejos de eso en las últimas semanas.

— Estaría bien, por fin tendríamos algo de tiempo a solas. — comentó Snape como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

...

Las primeras horas de la mañana transcurrieron con normalidad.

Su primera clase fue con un grupo de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws de primer año, donde comenzó, como siempre hacía, formulándoles una serie de preguntas básicas como para que sirve un bezoar de cabra, la diferencia entre utilizar acónito azul frente al lila y qué era el filtro de muertos en vida, entre otras.

Como ya parecía ser costumbre solo una pequeña parte de los nuevos alumnos supieron las respuestas y los que no las sabían necesitaron un duro toque de atención de Snape para comenzar a copiarlas.

Snape se juró a sí mismo al terminar aquella primera clase que jamás dejaría a Teddy subirse al expreso de Hogwarts sin saberse que un bezoar de cabra sirve como antídoto para la gran mayoría de venenos, que el filtro de muertos en vida es un somnífero muy potente capaz de inducir un sueño mortal y definitivamente debía saber que el acónito azul, a pesar de ser más barato y abundante, solo puede usarse en la elaboración de pociones muy sencillas porque a medida que aumente el número de ingredientes, la temperatura y el tiempo de cocción en una poción el efecto de este pasa a ser prácticamente inexistente y por lo tanto nunca debía pasársele por la cabeza utilizarlo para la elaboración del Wolfsbane.

Para su segunda clase tuvo dos horas con un grupo de alumnos de cuarto año de Gryffindors y Slytherins que parecían haber olvidado completamente todo lo que habían estudiado el curso anterior sobre antídotos con el que todavía continuarían durante un par de meses más aquel nuevo curso. Para cuando finalizó aquella clase había logrado sacar hasta veinte puntos a Gryffindor.

Finalmente tras un breve descanso de media hora, tuvo su última clase de la mañana con un grupo de alumnos de quinto año de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs que parecían en su gran mayoría estresados y angustiados ante la perspectiva del duro curso que les esperaba con los exámenes TIMO a principios de junio.

Les mandó preparar el filtro de paz, una poción que alivia la ansiedad y la agitación. Iban a necesitar casi dos horas de cocción y toda su concentración para elaborarla.

En general la estaban haciendo bien hasta que diez minutos antes de finalizar la clase un sudoroso Hagrid abrió la puerta de su aula de par en par ocasionando que varios de los estudiantes dejaran de remover de golpe sus pociones o se equivocasen en la cantidad de ingredientes echando gran parte de su desarrollo a perder.

Le lanzó una profunda mirada de enojo a Hagrid que hizo que el guardabosques diera instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, su mirada se relajó sobre él al percatarse de que su túnica estaba manchada con sangre y no pudo evitar recordar los hipogrifos que había visto el día anterior.

— La clase ha terminado por hoy. Dejad sobre mi mesa un frasco etiquetado con lo que tengáis de vuestra poción y para el próximo día quiero que hagáis una redacción de tres metros sobre el uso, la elaboración y peligros del filtro de paz . — dijo antes de abandonar el aula causando una oleada inminente de quejidos. — ¿Qué ha pasado? — le preguntó Snape mientras cerraba la puerta de clase detrás de él para evitar oyentes indeseados.

Hagrid temblaba como una hoja.

— Hubo un accidente con la clase de tercero... Juro que les dije que debían tener cuidado, que los hipogrifos eran criaturas muy orgullosas... Que si ofendían a alguno podía ser lo último que hiciesen... — Las lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por las mejillas del guardabosques.

Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó del pecho de Snape al escucharlo y rápidamente se desplazó por las escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Sintió un tremendo alivio al abrir la puerta y ver tan solo a Draco Malfoy con el brazo derecho completamente vendado quejándose de dolor. Nada grave para lo que podría haber sido, un arañazo en el cuello con las garras de un hipogrifo podría haberlo matado al instante y uno que le hubiera golpeado en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo perforándole algún vaso sanguíneo principal como por ejemplo la arteria axilar o la femoral lo hubiera matado en cuestión de minutos si no se llegase a actuar lo suficientemente rápido.

Vio a Narcissa y Lucius en uno de los rincones de la enfermería discutiendo con el director mientras que Madame Pomfrey los trataba de tranquilizar asegurándoles que en menos de una semana el brazo de Draco estaría como nuevo.

— Señor y señora Malfoy, como el profesor Hagrid ya les ha comentado — dijo Albus Dumbledore con voz tranquila. — realizó todos los procedimientos de seguridad que se deben hacer cuando se trabaja con hipogrifos. Tal vez el joven Draco se olvido de seguir alguno o no escuchó o decidió no seguir los consejos de su profesor, en cualquier de los dos casos el profesor Hagrid explicó lo que debían de hacer y cuando se produjo el accidente no dudó en trasladar al joven Malfoy a la enfermería.

El rostro de Lucius estaba contraído en una desagradable mueca.

— No ponga en duda, director Dumbledore, de que llevaré este caso al Consejo Escolar a ver si todos opinan como usted, que es correcto exponer a niños tan jóvenes en su primera clase a hipogrifos, criaturas clasificadas por el ministerio como manejables para magos competentes. — Tras decir aquellas palabras Lucius salió de la enfermería sin siquiera mirar a Snape.

Narcissa por su parte le dio una breve visual antes de dirigirse hacia Draco, se despidió de él dándole un rápido abrazo, pues al mínimo contacto el chico llegaba a exagerar el dolor que estaba sintiendo y abandonó la habitación detrás de su marido.

— ¿Qué se supone que es lo que ha pasado? — preguntó Snape pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

— Una de las bestias que el guardabosques trajo a clase me atacó sin razón, me hubiera matado si no hubiera parado el golpe con mi brazo derecho. — se quejó Draco. — Creo que hasta ha podido romperme el hueso.

— Señor Malfoy, le aseguro que no hay ni rotura, ni fractura en su hueso — dijo Madame Pomfrey. — Lo que si tiene son tres cortes muy profundos que deberían de haberle dejado de doler en el momento que le administre la poción analgésica. Parece que no ha funcionado, pero no puedo administrarle otra dosis porque sería peligroso. Lo que si debería de hacer es mantener el brazo en reposo para que la herida no se vuelva a abrir, aplicar todas las noches bálsamo de asplesia tuberculosa para evitar que quede cicatriz y venir aquí cada dos días para que le cambie el vendaje y observe como le evoluciona la herida.

— Hagrid, deberías de volver a tu cabaña, cambiarte de ropa, comer algo y tratar de tranquilizarte. — intervino Albus haciendo que Snape volviese a recaer en la presencia del guardabosques que estaba detrás de él. — Estoy seguro de que está misma tarde tendremos que reunirnos con el Consejo Escolar.

Hagrid abandonó la habitación con la cara roja y todavía temblando y poco después, tras asegurarse de que la vida de Draco Malfoy no corría peligro, ni necesitaba ser trasladado de un urgencia al hospital San Mungo abandonó la habitación seguido por Albus Dumbledore.

— Albus, ¿Era verdaderamente importante mi presencia allí? ¿Lo suficiente cómo para no poder esperar diez minutos más a que finalizase mi última clase de la mañana? Sabes perfectamente que llevo años fuera de la lista de gente deseada para los Malfoy.

— Eres el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, debes estar informado de lo que sucede con tus estudiantes. Además necesitaba sacar a Hagrid de allí, iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento con todas las cosas horribles de las que lo estaban acusando los Malfoy.

— ¡Qué encantador! ¿También harás lo mismo con Remus cuando venga el supervisor? ¿No pudiste enviarnos una carta siquiera en todo el verano avisándonos de que estaban cambiando el protocolo? — dijo deteniéndose de pronto en medio del pasillo, varios metros antes de llegar al Comedor donde estaba claro que se dirigían.

— Ya teníais suficiente con Black y después con lo de la maldición.

— ¿Y quién diablos tuvo la culpa? — Snape sentía que le hervía la sangre. — Sabías desde hace años que el puesto estaba maldito por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. — siseó. — Que no eran simples habladurías de los alumnos, ni mala suerte de los ineptos profesores que contratabas y te dio igual ofrecérselo a Remus, mierda, ni siquiera me hubieras dicho nada si no te hubiese venido a encarar después del escape de Sirius Black de Azkaban. No podía ser coincidencia y menos en el mismo mes.

— ¿Y Remus sabe lo de la maldición? Me parece que no. Ayer mientras hablaba con él me di cuenta de que tenía un bonito anillo de plata en la mano izquierda, seguramente encantado con magia antigua.

— Tal vez encantado con magia antigua. — dijo sin molestarse en ocultar el tono de enfado en su voz.

— Espero que sepas como funciona la magia antigua o por lo menos tengas claro como funcionó en el caso de Lily y Harry. Estás dando tu vida por la de él y aunque no reciba ningún hechizo mortal, vas a ser tú quien sufra las consecuencias.

— No me importa, ya tuve suficiente con perder a Lily, no voy a dejar que me quiten a Remus también.

Hubo una extraña expresión en el rostro de Albus Dumbledore que Snape fue incapaz de interpretar.

— ¿Y Teddy?

— Teddy va a necesitar mucho más a Remus de lo que me va a necesitar a mí.

— Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, es un hombre lobo va a necesitaros a ambos por igual y ahora Severus, continuemos, me gustaría llegar al comedor para comer algo más que el postre.

— No tengo hambre. — comentó a pesar de que tenía el estómago vacío y aquella mañana apenas había desayunado una taza de leche caliente. — Además hoy es miércoles y tengo que recoger a Teddy.

— ¿Recoger? — preguntó Albus frunciendo levemente el ceño. — Creí que lo ibais a dejar con los padres de Remus.

— Y así es. — murmuró Snape antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia las mazmorras.

Nada más entrar en su habitación,avivó las llamas de fuego y cogió una pizca de polvos fluu de la repisa de la chimenea.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo del armario, su cabello volvía a ser un desastre grasiento como de costumbre, dudó un momento si debía lavarlo o no, pero un vistazo al reloj hizo que se decidiera a no hacerlo, no tenía tiempo, en menos de veinte minutos comenzaría su siguiente clase.

Arrojó los polvos al fuego volviendo las llamas verdes y se metió en la chimenea para salir en su casa en la pequeña aldea de Arcade en Gales.

— ¡Severus, bienvenido a casa! — lo recibió Hope.

Hope estaba sentada en la mesa junto con Teddy quién estaba de pie sobre su silla para enseñarle a su abuela el contenido de una pequeña caja de zapatos que tenía sobre la mesa y que rápidamente escondió en cuanto vio a Severus.

Lyall Lupin salió de la cocina, tras acabar de lavar y secar los platos usando magia.

— Bienvenido. Es toda una suerte que tengas la tarde del miércoles libre y Remus la del viernes. —comentó Lyall con una sonrisa ignorando que aquello era una mentira. — Mientras esperamos por Remus, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a un juego de mesa? Prometo que esta vez no haré trampas.

— En realidad había pensado en llevarme a Teddy a Hogwarts para enseñarle algo sobre pociones. — mintió Snape con tranquilidad.

— ¿No es muy pronto para comenzar? — preguntó Hope. — Todavía no sabe ni leer ni escribir correctamente y tampoco ha comenzado con sus estallidos de magia accidental. Recuerdo que con Remus las golosinas volaban de los estantes, las paredes de su habitación cambiaban de color constantemente y siempre hacia estallar todas las bombillas de la casa dejándonos completamente a oscuras cuando se enfadaba.

— Y es por eso que los magos siempre usan velas y antorchas. — bromeó Lyall. — Entre otras cosas.

— Estoy seguro de que esos estallidos no tardarán en aparecer. Dominar pociones debe ser algo fundamental para él, tanto como leer y escribir, si en un futuro tiene que ser él el que se preparé el Wolfsbane.

Teddy hizo una desagradable mueca de asco al escuchar el nombre de la poción.

— Cuando sea mayor haré que el Matalobos sepa a galleta de chocolate o a pastel de chocolate ... o a chocolate... o a cualquier otra cosa. — dijo Teddy mientras sentía el repugnante y amargo sabor del Wofsbane en la boca.

— ¿Incluso aunque acabe sabiendo a berenjena?

Teddy asintió.

— Cualquier otra cosa es mejor. — sentenció Teddy con voz chillona.

Una pequeña sonrisa bailó en la comisura de los labios de Snape.

— Venga, Teddy, despídete de tus abuelos que tenemos que irnos.

El pequeño le dejó la caja de cartón a Hope y se despidió de su abuela y de Lyall con dos rápidos besos.

Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts, Lupin estaba sentado en la butaca de cuero, esperándolos, hojeando un libro que inmediatamente cerró en cuanto aparecieron.

— Pase por las cocinas y te traje algo de comer. — comentó Remus señalándole un tupperware que había dejado sobre la mesa lleno de arroz y pechugas de pollo. — ¿Quieres que sea yo quién vaya la próxima vez? Parece que te entretuvieron más de la cuenta.

— No, está bien. — dijo Snape mirando el reloj sobre su mesilla que indicaba que en cinco minutos comenzaban las clases. — Gracias.

— Por nada, mi amor. — dijo antes de mirar a Teddy. — Cachorro, ¿Te has portado bien con tus abuelos?

— ¡Sí! — afirmó Teddy con total seguridad. — Hasta ayude al abuelo a poner la mesa.

— Tu abuelo seguramente la habrá puesto con magia. — comentó Snape.

— Pero yo dije-le lo que había que poner: servilletas, vasos, platos y cubiertos.

Remus sonrió.

— Algo es algo, por pequeño que sea.

— Sí a ti eso te sirve... Por cierto, Teddy — dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño. — ¿Qué escondías en esa caja de zapatos?

Teddy tardó un momento en contestar.

— Semillas.

— ¿Semillas?— preguntó Snape con desconfianza.

— Sí, semillas.

* * *

Nota: He de admitir que pense seriamente en añadir la conversación de Albus y Remus, pero luego con Remus y Snape se me hizo repetitiva, ¿La consideran necesaria?


	12. La caja

Debería comenzar este capítulo disculpandome con el despropósito del capítulo anterior, aún tarde bastante en arreglarlo porque en el momento en el que Snape dejaba Hogwarts hasta que volvía no dejaban de chirriarme los dientes. Lo lamento.

Por fin logre terminar el capítulo 12 y con este si que estoy satisfecha. Me gustaría poder decir que cada mes voy a poder actualizar otro capítulo, pero ahora mismo tengo eso un poco complicado. Trataré de hacerlo en un mes y medio (menos en mayo y junio que me vienen todos los exámenes).

Como siempre no tengan reparo en dejarme saber lo que piensan de la historia, de errores que tenga o de faltas de ortografía.

Me gustaría dar unos avisos importantes:

* Si reconocen alguna frase al final de la segunda escena, es porque está inspirada en una escena de _Harry Potter y El prisionero de Azkaban_.

*Está historia cumple con el canon de los dos libros anteriores (o por lo menos espero que sea así).

* No lo he dejado claro en ningún momento: mi mente estaba segura de que sí, revisando fue un claro no, pero fuera del círculo de Los Lupin Y Snape el único que sabe que Teddy es un hombre lobo es Albus Dumbledore (ahora esto está corregido y se ve en el capítulo anterior, disculpen las molestias)

No soy dueña de Harry Potter toda su autoría a J.K. Rowling.

 **AnaM1707:** No hay de que, disculpa la tardanza por la subida del capítulo.

 **Moonlight89:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. A mí también me encantaría que se deshiciesen de Dolores Umbridge, más que nada por todo lo que se viene. Disculpa la tardanza

 **Fio Gonzlez:** ¡Ai, que lindo! No hay de que y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 **sof77:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la perspectiva de Teddy, espero tenerla de vuelta pronto.

 **Luana:** Hola!. No tienes porque disculparte por no comentar, es algo opcional, aunque mentiría si dijera que no te extrañaba. Adoro tus comentarios.

A lo que me refería en el capítulo diez que no se le comentase a Albus Dumbledore es toda aquella "teoría conspirativa" que había montado Severus, la culpa fue mía por andar con tanto secretísmo. Albus Dumbledore sí debe saber que Teddy es un hombre lobo, es importante para la historia, pero estuve releyéndola y en ningún momento lo menciono (ese si es un gran error), había jurado comentarlo en el capítulo 2, así que fue una desagradable sorpresa descubrir que no lo había hecho, por lo menos ahora ya está corregido y se menciona en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber porque de verdad es un dato importante.

Estuve pensando mucho en las acciones que tomaría el ministerio si se llegase a enterar de que Teddy es un hombre lobo, Remus si tendría muchos problemas, pero siempre había pensado que a Severus si le dejarían quedarse con Teddy básicamente porque nadie querría hacerse cargo de un niño que es un hombre lobo y porque el coste y la dificultad de preparar el Wolfsbane es bastante elevado... Eso fue hasta que me acorde de Dolores Umbridge , estoy segura de que con ella los tres acabarían mal.

A lo que respecta al contenido de la caja de zapatos realmente no mencione lo que había en ella en el capítulo anterior, en verdad no tenía mayor relevancia en la historia cuando lo escribí, solo eran cosas de niños, pero al final termine por darle ese nombre ha este capítulo por la conversación que acontece al final y también porque en Wattpad hubo gente preocupada por su contenido (Eso me dio algo de risa).

Agradezco mucho tu consejo, gracias a él pude dejar algunas partes de las escenas realizadas como la ya mencionada conversación del final o la escena de Hagrid.

Un saludo y espero volver a leerte pronto.

* * *

 _ **La caja:**_

Severus Snape llegó quince minutos tarde a su última clase del día, que fue con el reducido grupo de sexto año conformado por los alumnos que habían obtenido su máxima nota en el examen TIMO de pociones y que habían decidido continuar con su asignatura.

Durante el transcurso de la clase se había sentido tentado de salir del aula varias veces para comprobar cómo estaba Teddy, pues de la habitación a su clase a penas había una distancia de quince metros.

No se estaba sintiendo seguro dejándolo solo, a pesar de haber hechizado la chimenea para que Teddy se mantuviese a dos metros de ella como mínimo y de que Lupin hubiese cubierto todo el suelo de la habitación con alfombras encantadas de diferentes colores para amortiguar cualquier caída en el caso de que a Teddy se le ocurriese ponerse a saltar en la cama o trepar por las estanterías.

Terminó la clase cinco minutos antes y afortunadamente para él como siempre ninguno de sus alumnos se demoró demasiado en recoger sus cosas y salir de su aula para que pudiera cerrarla.

Después de eso a penas tardó unos segundos en llegar a su habitación y abrir la puerta para encontrarse un caótico escenario: había varias hojas esparcidas por el suelo en las que Teddy había estado dibujando, había cinco de sus libros encantados volando alrededor de la lámpara del techo y habían vaciado en tres de sus estanterías los estantes más bajos dejando la gran mayoría de sus libros tirados por el suelo.

Apretó los dientes y buscó rápidamente con la mirada al artífice de aquel desastre que se encontraba encajando libros en uno de los estantes como si de un juego de tetris se tratase.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó.

Teddy dio un ligero sobresaltó al escucharlo y dejó caer el libro que tenía entre sus manos al suelo.

— Pruebo cuantos libros pueden entrar. — dijo señalando hacia el estante de arriba del que estaba cubriendo, donde el hueco entero estaba cubierto de libros y entre ellos estaba claro que sería imposible meter ni una fina hoja de papel.

— Y luego, ¿Cómo piensas sacarlos?

Teddy miró al estante completo, levantó la mano y agarró como pudo uno de los libros más gruesos. Tiró de él, pero el libro no se movió de donde estaba encajado.

— Oh.

— Déjalo, ¿Hiciste las páginas de caligrafía que te marqué?

Ni siquiera necesitaba oír su respuesta para saberla.

— Casi.

Snape se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomó el pequeño cuadernillo de ella, tan solo había hecho una carilla y media de las ocho que le había marcado y en las vacías solo se había dedicado a colorear los dibujos.

Con un movimiento de varita borró delante del pequeño lo único que estaba escrito haciendo que Teddy inflase las mejillas.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — chilló el pequeño. Estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua, pero se contuvo, pues la última vez que había realizado aquella acción había acabado con ella pegada al paladar. — ¡No es justo! — volvió a chillar.

— ¿No es justo? — preguntó Snape con voz tranquila, pero peligrosa. — ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que las letras deben estar dentro de los renglones? Por no hablar de que no se entiende nada de lo que has escrito.

— ¡Eso es mentira!  
— No seas insolente. — le reprendió. — Está noche en lugar de que tu padre te lea un cuento harás lo que no has hecho de caligrafía. Y espero que sea bien está vez. — Los ojos de Teddy brillaban con puro enojo.

— ¡No lo haré!

— No lo hagas, pero te quitaré el postre y le diré a tus abuelos que no te dejen salir de casa a jugar hasta que aprendas a hacer lo que se te manda y a comportarte, pequeño animal salvaje.

Teddy volvió a inflar las mejillas.

— ¡No es justo! — ya estaba comenzando a temblar, pronto tendría un berrinche de los fuertes. —¡A papá le vale así!

— Papá te ha dicho cientos de veces igual que yo que no te salgas de las líneas, solo es menos estricto con la letra que haces y lo sabes.

Teddy estaba temblando cada vez más fuerte, pero paró en seco en cuanto vio a Lupin entrar por la puerta.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Teddy corriendo hacia él.

Una desagradable mueca se formó en el rostro de Snape, mientras escuchaba al pequeño gimotear sus quejas sobre él a Remus.

Cuando Teddy terminó, Snape y Lupin compartieron una mirada.

— Ocho carillas siempre me pareció demasiado, conque haga la mitad le llega. Eres demasiado estricto.

— Y tú demasiado blando, por eso todavía no sabe ni leer ni escribir.

— ¡Eh! Algo "sepo". — protestó el pequeño.

— Sé, es: "Algo sé". No es de extrañar que no sepa ni leer ni escribir cuando no sabe ni hablar.

Teddy volvió a hinchar sus mejillas.

— Severus. — continuó Lupin. — Tiene cuatro años, a esta edad lo que tiene que hacer es sobretodo jugar. Yo no aprendí a escribir hasta casi los seis y lo que se dice "buena letra y presentación" hasta los ocho o nueve. Tienes que tener paciencia y tratar de ponerte con él si quieres que lo haga y lo haga bien.

Snape clavó su mirada en los ojos de Lupin y para debatir su comentario trató de recordar cuando había aprendido él a escribir, algo que resultó ser bastante desagradable, pues a diferencia de Lupin, que había aprendido en casa, él había sido mandado a una escuela muggle a la corta edad de tres años y de lo primero que se acordó fue de su padre amenazándolo con darle una paliza como se le ocurriese demostrar que era un fenómeno.

Después habían seguido algunas burlas de sus compañeros de clase porque su ropa estaba vieja, no era nunca de su talla y olía francamente mal.

—Está bien, trataré de tener paciencia. — dijo finalmente, aunque estaba seguro de que por lo menos con cinco años ya sabía escribir.

— Genial. Si quieres me pondré ahora con él para que haga bien esas cuatro carillas.

— No, eso lo hará de noche. Ahora nos pondremos con pociones.

— ¿Pociones? — Lupin frunció el ceño.

— Es lo que le dije a tus padres que haríamos en Hogwarts, así que será mejor que le enseñe algo antes de la cena si no quieres que sospechen que ninguno de los dos tenemos la tarde libre.

— Habíamos acordado que les dirías que ibais a pasar la tarde en Hogsmeade, además también habíamos quedado en que no le enseñaríamos nada de magia hasta los ocho...

— Y seguramente por eso la mayoría de mis estudiantes llegan como unos completos ineptos. Pociones es algo que debe controlar, tiene que aprender a saberse hacer el Wolfsbane cuando sea mayor. Y no es una poción fácil, cualquier mínimo error en ella podría matar a la persona que la bebe o en el mejor de los casos no surtir efecto y ser una bestia sin control.

— Vale, tienes razón.—fue el turno de Lupin de ceder.— Pero recuerda que como tú dices todavía no sabe ni leer ni escribir.

— Pero eso no lo priva de no saber qué es un bezoar y para que sirve, las diferencias entre el acónito azul y el lila, los usos del tejo, los peligros de elaborar mal el Wolfsbane ... — Lupin dejó de escucharlo para centrarse en el hermoso brillo que tenían los ojos de Snape mientras hablaba y que hicieron que Lupin se sintiera algo mejor en aquel funesto primer día de clases que había tenido.

...

Hagrid no dejaba de temblar y las lágrimas no paraban de resbalarle por sus mejillas ruborizadas por el alcohol hasta desaparecer por completo en el espesor de su barba.

Albus Dumbledore no se había equivocado, habría sido un hecho excepcional de ser así. Para aquella misma tarde Hagrid había sido citado y había tenido que presentarse ante el Consejo Escolar por el accidente ocurrido en su clase con Draco Malfoy.

Se sentía tan triste, tan miserable y tan estúpido.

Bebió otro trago de la gran jarra que tenía delante de él llena de la última botella de whisky de fuego que había guardada en la despensa. Era la cuarta aquella noche.

Arrugó el gesto mientras el licor le quemaba la faringe y el esófago al descender, pero una vez se asentó en el estómago produjo un calor muy reconfortante que se extendió rápidamente por todo el cuerpo haciéndolo sentirse un poco mejor.

La reunión con el Consejo Escolar fue mala y habría sido nefasta de no ser porque seguía conservando el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Eso sí, otro incidente de aquella magnitud y estaría fuera del cargo.

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, los cuales estaban comenzando a enrojecerse.

El Consejo había estado presidido por cuatro magos y tres brujas. Los Malfoy habían venido acompañados por un mago bastante alto y robusto, que tendría algo más de sesenta años. Tenía el pelo blanco, cubierto totalmente por las canas y sus ojos eran de un frío color azul.

Más tarde descubriría que se trataba del actual jefe del departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas, Corban Yaxley.

A él lo había acompañado Dumbledore.

El "juicio" había comenzado con Draco Malfoy relatando entre quejidos de dolor como había sucedido el ataque del hipogrifo.

" — Todos nos asustamos al ver las criaturas a las que quería que nos acercáramos. Era nuestra primera clase de esa materia y apenas sabíamos nada. — comenzó Draco. — Solo dio un par de instrucciones por encima de lo que teníamos que hacer y las dijo en un tono bajo y a penas vocalizando. Fueron más un gruñido que unas indicaciones, trate de seguirlas, pero aún así aquella bestia se abalanzo sobre mí. Tuve suerte de tener buenos reflejos y de detener el golpe con el brazo."

Al finalizar la declaración Draco se había tocado el vendaje con, apenas, las puntas de los dedos de la mano izquierda que rápidamente había apartado emitiendo un gesto de dolor.

" — Creo que hasta ha tenido que romperme el hueso. En cuanto acabe este juicio mis padres me llevaran a un verdadero especialista para que se cerciore de que el parte de la enfermera de Hogwarts es correcto."

Albus Dumbledore se había mantenido impertérrico mientras Hagrid había tenido que evitar pasarse el dorso de las manos por los ojos que se habían comenzado a humedecer.

" — Joven Malfoy. — dijo Albus tranquilamente. — Confió plenamente en el diagnóstico

de Mademe Pomfrey, me echaría antes a mí de Hogwarts que poner en peligro la vida de uno de sus alumnos, pero si quiere comprobarlo, hágalo. Y con lo que respecta a mi nuevo profesor, Rubeus Hagrid, tuvo exactamente dos clases antes con las mismas criaturas y ningún alumno tuvo problemas con ellas."

" — ¿En que curso estaban esos alumnos, Dumbledore? — preguntó el hombre que había acompañado a los Malfoy. — Supongo que habrían pasado por los TIMO."

"— Cuarto... y séptimo... año" — había dicho Hagrid.

" — Entonces podemos considerar un milagro que no haya pasado nada con los de cuarto año." — había comentado Yaxley con desprecio.

Después le había tocado a Hagrid dar su versión de lo acontecido, le habían temblado violentamente las manos y parecía haber desarrollado un tic nervioso en una de las piernas.

Había comenzado asegurando que había dejado bien claro desde el primer momento en la clase que los hipogrifos eran criaturas que se ofendían con facilidad, que tuvieran cuidado de no ofenderlos porque podría ser lo último que hicieran. Luego había procedido a relatar las instrucciones que les había dado a seguir a todos los alumnos: Siempre debían esperar a que el hipogrifo hiciera el primer movimiento, una vez que ocurriera, los alumnos podían acercarse a él, se inclinarían y esperarían a que el hipogrifo hiciese lo mismo. De no ser así, debían huir rápidamente porque sus garras podían hacer mucho daño.

Había relatado también que Draco Malfoy no había seguido sus indicaciones, que se había burlado del hipogrifo causando que el animal se enfadará y lo atacará.

Tres de los magos del Consejo ya estuvieron a favor de Malfoy nada más terminó su declaración y la balanza no fue a mejor cuando Corban Yaxley comenzó a presentar documentos y casos de accidentes con hipogrifos.

Había dos donde los magos habían muerto prácticamente en el acto y tres donde los magos habían acabado con alguna invalidez: uno había perdido la vista en uno de sus ojos, otro había quedado con cojera de por vida por herida en el nervio ciático y una bruja había perdido por completo la movilidad de los dedos en una de las manos.

" — Por todos los casos graves expuestos anteriormente — terminó Yaxley con frialdad. — y muchos accidentes leves donde afortunadamente el ataque se ha quedado tan solo como un susto para el mago el Departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas decidió asignarles la clasificación de criatura manejable para magos competentes, considerándose mago competente toda aquel que ha aprobado los TIMO. "

Para aquel momento Hagrid no había podido apartar la mirada del suelo.

" — Señor Yaxley, puestos a pensar así. — había hablado Albus Dumbledore. — En el colegio solo podríamos enseñar hasta el quinto año criaturas calificadas como aburridas e inofensivas y, como espero que sepa, el listado de esas criaturas es muy limitado, por no mencionar que a un colegio se va a aprender para formar a esos magos competentes y aunque a los estudiantes se les expone a ciertos peligros siempre es bajo controlada vigilancia. El personal está preparado para responder en caso de un incidente como fue en este caso donde el profesor Hagrid no tardó ni un segundo en trasladar al joven Draco Malfoy a la enfermería."

Finalmente el Consejo Escolar dio su veredicto: No sería expulsado de su puesto como profesor, pero sí entraría en un período de prueba donde cualquier accidente más si lo expulsaría y habían considerado al hipogrifo que había atacado a Malfoy una amenaza, lo que significaba que debería ser sacrificado.

Le había roto el corazón escuchar que iban a matar a Buckbeak, el hipogrifo. Aquello fue sin duda lo que más le había dolido de todo el juicio.

Quería protestar contra aquella decisión,pero Albus Dumbledore le había agarro del brazo antes de que dijese nada.

" — Hagrid, lo recurriremos, pero ahora no es el momento."

Hagrid se había pasado el dorso de la mano por los ojos mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarle por las mejillas.

" — Vaya, Dumbledore, y este es uno de tus nuevos profesores. — había escuchado decir a Yaxley. — Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme entonces como será la alimaña. Estás perdiendo facultades, Dumbledore."

" — Corban, ¿De qué estás hablando? — le había preguntado Lucius frunciendo el ceño."

" — Lucius, realmente no me permiten hablar de ello, a no ser que no me importe perder mi puesto en el ministerio, pero si tanto lo quieres saber, solo preguntarle a tu hijo cuál es el nombre de su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras."

Alguien llamó con bastante fuerza a la puerta de su cabaña, Hagrid se frotó de nuevo los ojos con las manos y bebió otro gran sorbo de whisky de fuego.

— Adelante, entrad.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los tres chicos se quedaron callados, no necesitaban preguntarle nada, ya su aspecto lo decía todo.

— Debe de ser un récord... — murmuró Hagrid contra la jarra. — El primer día y ya... — no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

— ¿Te han despedido? — preguntó Hermione en tono dolorido mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

— No... todavía no. — añadió con pesimismo y sus ojos se volvieron aún más vidriosos. — Pero el Consejo Escolar cree que debería haber comenzado con criaturas mucho más inofensivas como los gusarajos o summat y dejar a los hipogrifos para más tarde...

— ¡Hagrid, no ha sido culpa tuya! — habló Hermione.

— Fuiste muy claro con lo que había y no había que hacer, fue Malfoy quien no hizo caso de tus instrucciones, nosotros se lo haremos saber al Consejo. — le dijo Harry con frustración.

— Exacto, somos testigos. — afirmó Ron.

— No tiene caso, será vuestra palabra contra la de Malfoy. Debería haber escuchado al profesor Snape cuando me aconsejó que comenzar con hipogrifos no era lo mejor.

— No te culpo, yo tampoco hubiera seguido ningún consejo viniendo de Snape. — dijo Ron tratando de animarlo.

Harry estuvo internamente de acuerdo con él, pero a pesar de no manifestar su opinión en alto Hermione le soltó un codazo.

— Si mal no recuerdo, el hechizo "Expelliarmus" os lo enseñó él y fue el que utilizastéis contra Lockhart. — les susurró Hermione.

Ron abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Hagrid se enjugó de nuevo las lágrimas y pasó a acariciarle la cabeza a Fang que lo miraba desde su regazo con ojos tristones.

— A su hijo parecieron encantarle. — comentó mirando hacia Fang.

El comentario los pilló desprevenidos.

— ¿Al hijo de quién? — preguntó Harry.

— Al hijo del profesor Snape.

Los tres lo miraron atónitos por un momento hasta que Ron comentó:

— Hagrid, creo que has bebido demasiado.

Hermione asintió, estando como pocas veces sucedía de acuerdo con Ron, mientras que Harry hizo un esfuerzo por recordar sus últimas clases con Snape el curso pasado.

— Pero, ¿Snape está casado? No recuerdo que llevase alianza...

— No lo está. — confirmó Hagrid.

— Pero, ¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo? — siguió tratando de quitarle información Harry anonado por la situación. — ¿Se parece a él? — Nariz ganchuda, cabello negro grasiento y desagradable carácter.

— Cuatro años. La verdad es que no se parece en nada a él. — comentó Hagrid recordando brevemente la curiosa escena que había presenciado el día anterior.

— Pobre niño, hay que darle el pésame. — comentó Ron.

...

No estaba de humor para cenar con sus padres aquella misma noche, había tratado de persuadir a Severus de que fuera él solo con Teddy, de que había tenía un día muy largo y necesitaba descansar (lo cual no era mentira), pero Teddy se había encaprichado en que debía ir y no había forma de persuadirlo de lo contrario.

— Papá, tienes que venir. Tienes que ver lo que escondí en la caja. — le había comentado en un susurro mientras Severus estaba en el baño lavándose el cabello.

Ni siquiera quería saber que clase de monstruosidad era la que había escondido en la dichosa caja, pero tenía que convencerlo de que se deshiciese de ella, antes de que fuera Snape quién descubriese que había en ella.

Conociendo un poco a Teddy seguro que se había dedicado a guardar un montón de semillas de diente de león en ella. Desde que su madre le había contado la estúpida pamplina de que cualquier deseo se le cumpliría si lograba de un solo soplo hacer volar todos los vilanos de la planta, se había pasado la última semana buscando dientes de león hasta alejarse incluso a una distancia poco prudencial de la casa.

Había tenido que hechizar los alrededores de la casa para que no pudiera alejarse más de quince metros de ella.

Para la cena su madre había hecho su plato favorito: chuleta de ternera con patatas fritas y setas.

— ¿Cómo te fue el día? — le preguntó su padre.

— Bien. Hoy he tenido clase con los dos grupos de quinto año, con uno de primero, otro de segundo y otro de tercero. — por segunda vez en ese día se sorprendió de lo cargada de emoción que sonaba su voz, aunque realmente no se sintiese así. La primera vez había ocurrido con Severus cuando le había preguntado por las clases. — Y ha aparecido un boggart en el armario de la sala de profesores.

Hope y Lyall intercambiaron rápidamente una divertida mirada, mientras que Teddy levantó la vista de su plato dónde se había dedicado a separar las setas de las patatas.

— ¡Oh! Los abuelos se conocieron por culpa de un boggart.

— ¿Y sabes que es? — preguntó Remus tratando de alejar la atención de él.

— Es una criatura que se transforma en lo que más miedo te da.

— ¿Y sabes que clase de criatura es?

— Umm...Eso no.

— Es un no-ser

— ¿Un "no ser"?

— En realidad no están ni vivos ni muertos. Aparecen de la nada y se alimentan de las emociones humanas.

— Ah. — Teddy bajó brevemente la vista de nuevo hacia su plato, pero casi al momento volvió a levantarla. — ¿Cómo os conocisteis pai y tú?

Hope sonrió ante la inesperada pregunta, mientras que Remus y Severus compartieron un rápida mirada.

— En Hogwarts, como estudiantes. — decidió contestar Remus.

— Puff, hace mucho tiempo entonces, como los abuelos.

— Pero nosotros no empezamos a salir tan pronto. — dijo Snape.

— Vamos a cambiar de tema antes de que la conversación aspire a uno no apto para niños. — optó Lyall por cortar. — Edward, ¿Aprendiste mucho hoy sobre pociones?

— Sí, aprendí que aunque un bezoar parezca un caramelo en realidad es una piedra que no sabe a nada.

— Sí, sin duda eso es lo más importante que debes saber sobre un bezoar. — masculló Snape, mientras Remus se reía por lo bajo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila y Remus agradeció que no hubiera más preguntas hacía él sobre las clases, principalmente porque se había pasado una buena parte de ellas hablando sobre los hombres lobo.

Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había reunido el coraje para hacerlo, antes de comenzar el curso había tenido más que claro que no tocaría el tema, salvo para los de quinto año y séptimo por si caían en los exámenes TIMO o en los EXTASIS, que Albus Dumbledore le comunicará ayer que el protocolo estaba cambiando, le sentó como si le echaran un jarro de agua fría por encima.

En unas pocas semanas tendría que lidiar con un desagradable supervisor, que no disimularía nada su odio ni su inquina hacia él. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto entrase por la puerta de su clase lo primero que haría sería preguntarle a sus estudiantes si su inútil profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras les había enseñado a cómo matar a un hombre lobo.

Debería tratar de adelantarse a él en todo lo que pudiera, para cuando el supervisor apareciese los alumnos debían saber todo lo posible sobre los hombres lobo.

Una vez acabada la cena, Lyall hizo volar todos los platos sucios y los cubiertos hacia la cocina. Severus se levantó de su lado, pero Remus volvió a hacer que se sentase.

— No te preocupes, esta noche yo me hago cargo de lavar los platos.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo con sus propios pensamientos. Mañana de nuevo tendría que volver a repetir la misma charla ante las nuevas clases y estaba comenzar a dudar de que pudiera volver a reunir el coraje para hacerlo.

Tampoco había podido evitar sentirse melancólico a lo largo del día: en el comedor, en los pasillos y en las clases. En cuanto la gente se enterase de que era un hombre lobo huirían de él asustados y lo tratarían o con miedo o con desprecio.

Los únicos que continuarían comportándose como siempre con él serían las cuatro personas en Hogwarts que conocían su secreto: Albus Dumbledore, Mademe Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall y Severus.

Lo único bueno que de momento había logrado encontrar en toda aquella situación era que por lo menos los alumnos estarían verdaderamente bien informados sobre los hombres lobo.

— El abuelo lo hace con magia.

La voz aguda de Teddy lo sacó de su espiral de pensamientos.

— Sería extraño que tu abuelo hiciera algo sin magia... ¿Quieres algo, cachorro?

— Pai envió-me a ayudarte a secar los platos.

— Querrá sacarles a tus abuelos que es lo que tanto tienes escondido. — dijo secándose las manos en la túnica.

Levantó a Teddy del suelo y lo sentó en la encimera cerca de él. Le dio un beso en cada una de las mejillas y le tendió un trapo.

— No eran semillas lo que escondí en la caja de zapatos. — confesó Teddy tras unos momentos en silencio.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces que era? — preguntó Remus mientras continuaba fregando en los platos con el estropajo.

Teddy miró muy serio hacia la puerta.

— Prometes que no se lo dirás a pai.

— Lo prometo.

— Era un caracol.

— ¿Un caracol?

— Sí, uno... Bueno primero cogí como diez, pero los abuelos descubrieron-me y solo me dejaron quedar con uno.

— ¿Diez? — Lupin parpadeó sorprendido ante el dato. — ¿Qué ibas a hacer con tantos? ¿Fundar una granja?

— No, iban ser mis mascotas y iba alimentarlos con mis verduras.

— ¿Y por qué no quieres que se entere pai?

— Porque me haría deshacerme de él. — dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

— Entiendo...¿Y ya le has puesto nombre?

— Sí, se llama Jaime.

— ¿Jaime?

— Sí, tiene cara de Jaime, así que se llama Jaime.

— Teddy, no le puedes poner a una mascota un nombre de una persona.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Si conocieras a una persona llamada Jaime podría sentirse ofendida de que le hayas puesto su nombre a un caracol.

— Aah... Es como cuando el abuelo dice que dejéis de llamarme Teddy porque le suena a nombre de perro.

— No exactamente, Teddy es un apodo cariñoso de Edward.

— Ah. — comentó el pequeño mientras continuaba secando los platos. Se mantuvo pensativo por un momento y finalmente dijo. — Entonces lo llamaré Jai, con cariño Jaime.

— Creo que no lo has terminado de entender.


	13. Cuchicheos:

Bueno, aquí ando de nuevo, tarde mal y arrastró, pero ya era hora de poner mi granito de arena para entreteneros un poco en está cuarentena. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Para este capítulo me gustaría comentar una anécdota: tarde como cerca de dos semanas para hacer la primera escena: la escribía, no me gustaba, la volvía a escribir, cortaba lo que me gustaba y la volvía a reescribir con las partes que me gustaban.

Sin embargo la segunda escena me salió casi toda ayer (hoy estuve acabando las último 250 palabras y retocando) en una hora .-. en un día de infierno donde tenía que entregar un informe, un boletín y hacer una prueba de química online con un dolor de estómago y cabeza terrible por apenas había dormido. (Eso sí cuando estaba escribiendo me sentí mucho mejor y más despejada)

Tenía las ideas, eso sí, pero no había sabido cómo estructurarlas.

Y ya está, fue algo curioso que me apeteció comentar.

Pero si me preguntan me fue todo bastante bien, menos el informe que fue de unas prácticas que no hice.

Un saludo, espero que estén todos bien y trataré de hacer un esfuerzo por traer el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.

Cuídense mucho.

 **Moonlight89:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, a ver si se anima a quedarse porque lo que es este año se le viene bastante difícil a Lupin.

 **Sof77:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me gusta mucho que Remus y Severus se equilibren el uno al otro.

 **Luana:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. No te preocupes, de verdad, no me molesta que no comentes sé lo mucho que cuesta hacer comentarios tan largos cuesta (por lo menos a mí sobre una historia), lo que sí los extraño muchísimo tus comentarios y estoy todo el rato pendiente del correo para ver si me llega uno de fanfiction. Me gustan mucho tus comentarios, son muy sinceros, muy educados, me ayudan a ver errores que tengo y me inspiran, así que te agradezco mucho el esfuerzo.

La verdad es que sí, tengo Wattpad y AO3. Y entre las tres plataformas la verdad para escribir me parece muy cómoda wattpad y me gusta mucho más, pero para leer historias y consumirlas prefiero AO3 (tiene un sistema de etiquetas que es maravilloso, además de lo que es fanfictions de Remus y Severus hay la cantidad de 2929 (a día de hoy y me entretengo por ahí bastante, eso sí el 99% de ellos en inglés, pero yo por lo menos con el traductor de google no tengo problema.)) Fanfiction, siendo sincera, salvo para subir capítulos y fanfics, no la utilizo mucho (hubo un tiempo que sí que no salía de ella de leer, pero después me ganó AO3).

La verdad es que a Teddy de momento no lo doy situado, lo tengo entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, creo que más hacia Hufflepuff que Ravenclaw, pero a veces me parece demasiado vago para meterlo en Hufflepuff.

Y con lo que respecta a Snape siendo padre, creo que lo único que él aprendió de los suyos es como no debe comportase con su hijo. Eso sí, me gustó mucho la idea de que le regalará un puffskein, creo que Teddy se volvería loco de felicidad si ocurriera.

Con cariño, un saludo. Espero que te encuentres bien en estos tiempos de pandemia que vivimos.

 _N.A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, toda su autoría a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Cuchicheos:**

Nunca había esperado terminar casi a las once y media de la noche del 2 septiembre en la taberna de Aberforth frente a un vaso de whisky de fuego.

La taberna estaba casi vacía salvo por dos hombres encapuchados que trapicheaban en voz baja en la mesa del fondo donde habían depositado sobre ella dos huevos de plata de Occamy sin eclosionar, una daga mortal creada a partir del colmillo de acero dentado de un snallygaster y un pequeño frasco que contenía a penas cinco mililitros de lo que su vendedor afirmaba que eran lágrimas de fénix. Aberforth ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

Había decidido acudir allí porque necesitaba estar solo y porque un único vaso de whisky de fuego le ayudaría a tranquilizarse. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba mantener la calma y pensar fríamente en lo que iba a hacer: si iba a renunciar o a esperar a que Albus Dumbledore lo echará presionado por los padres y alumnos.

Aquella mañana había comenzado con una pila de cartas sobre su plato en el desayuno y con dos vociferadores que se había obligado a silenciar acabando rojo de la vergüenza y con el animo por los suelos.

Ni siquiera había podido desayunar, pues dentro del bullicioso ambiente del Gran Comedor ya había observado que en una pequeña parte de la mesa de Slytherin (capitaneada por Draco Malfoy) ya habían comenzado a señalarlo y a mirarlo con asco.

A lo largo de la mañana sus clases habían decaído significativamente en número de alumnos y para su última clase una alumna de Slytherin de séptimo año se había armado de valor para preguntarle si eran ciertos los rumores que estaban circulando sobre que era un hombre lobo. No fue capaz de negarlo y para las clases de la tarde ya no se presentó nadie.

Como Severus había predicho lo que más le debía de preocupar era que Lucius Malfoy se enterase de que estaba dando clase y abriese su gran bocaza para airear que era un hombre lobo.

A mediados de agosto aquella amenaza no le había parecido nada comparada con tener que enfrentarse a Sirius Black, pero ahora que había pasado y la realidad lo había golpeado , lo cierto era que se sentía incapaz de hacerle frente a todas las consecuencias que traería.

Se abrió la puerta de entrada de la taberna, alguien entró y Remus apartó la vista de su vaso para ver que se trataba de Hagrid. Lo saludó y volvió de nuevo la atención hacia su vaso.

Hagrid ocupó la silla que estaba justo en frente de él. Apoyó sobre la mesa una botella polvorienta de whisky de fuego sin abrir que acababa de comprarle a Aberforth y sacó de sus bolsillos una gran taza.

Remus se fijó en que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber estado llorando.

— Lo siento mucho, es todo culpa mía.

— Hagrid, ¿De qué estás hablando?

El enorme hombre delante de él se encogió un poco y se deshizo en un mar de sollozos y lágrimas, mientras con palabras entrecortadas trataba de contarle sobre el incidente de Malfoy con un hipogrifo en sus clases y el juicio que había tenido ayer.

Al principio le fue difícil entenderlo, pero a medida que avanzaba Hagrid fue tranquilizándose y ordenando sus ideas paulatinamente.

— … Es culpa mía. — dijo mientras sacaba un gran pañuelo de tela de sus bolsillos y se sonaba con gran estruendo la nariz. — Todo es culpa mía: que vayan a sacrificar a Buckbeak, que hayan descubierto que eres un hombre lobo y que ahora duden de la salud mental de Albus.

— Hagrid, no es culpa tuya. —trató de sonar tranquilo, pero su voz sonó en un tono amargo que fue incapaz de contener. —Solo fue un desafortunado accidente. Los Malfoy solo se están aprovechando de él, llevan años tratando de hacer quedar a Albus como un viejo chiflado y con lo que respecta a mi problema, estoy seguro de que el señor Yaxley solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para contárselo.

Hagrid llenó su taza hasta el borde, vaciando casi la mitad de la botella y le dio un gran trago.

— Pero… De verdad que lo siento.

— Hagrid, por última vez, no ha sido culpa tuya. Era cuestión de tiempo que se supiese, en unas semanas habría venido un supervisor y dudo mucho que hubiera sido precisamente discreto sobre mi condición.

Hagrid le dio otro gran trago a su taza.

— Debió de ser un golpe muy duro que te mordieran. — comentó Hagrid.

Lupin hizo una pausa y bebió un largo trago de Whisky de fuego con el único propósito de darse valor.

— El golpe no fue tan duro, me mordieron cuando tenía cinco años. Yo ni siquiera era consciente de lo que suponía hasta que me hice un poco más mayor.

Hagrid terminó de otro gran sorbo el contenido de la taza y repartió lo que le quedaba en la botella entre su taza y el vaso de Lupin.

— No lo sabía, como habías asistido a Hogwarts había pensado que te habían mordido mucho después.

— No, no, que va. Fue por mí que Albus mandó plantar el sauce boxeador, protege un pasadizo que durante las noches de luna llena usaba para llegar a un lugar seguro donde no podía lastimar a nadie. Fue en la famosa casa de los gritos, yo le di el nombre. — sonrió sin humor.

— Albus Dumbledore es un gran hombre.

— Lo es.

Se abrió la puerta de entrada de la taberna dejando entrar un aire gélido, los dos hombres que habían ocupado la mesa del fondo se fueron.

— Ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Renunciarás?

— De momento no lo sé. Tal vez, al final, ni siquiera necesite renunciar, puede que sea el propio Consejo Escolar el que me eche alegando que hay una centena de niños traumados por mi presencia en Hogwarts.

Aberforth chistó por lo bajo detrás de la barra, aparentemente concentrado en limpiar unas copas sucias con un paño aún más sucio.

— Aberforth, ¿Tienes algo que aportar? — preguntó Lupin de mal humor y con amargura, pues sabía de primera mano que prestaba más atención a sus clientes de la que aparentaba.

—Sí, si vais a venir a beber aquí evitad comerle el culo a Albus, ¿Él un gran hombre? Me lo creeré cuando los escarbatos dejen de perseguir oro.

—Claro, es mejor que los que vengan aquí se lo coman a Voldemort.

Hagrid se estremeció al escuchar aquel nombre, pero Aberforth ni se inmutó.

— ¿Vas a compararte con gente descerebrada? Sí, ¿Por qué no? Si eres capaz de decir ese nombre en alto. — Levantó la vista de la copa y miró a los ojos a Remus. —¿Queréis un consejo? Dejad de lameros las heridas, los dos, pero en especial tú, Lupin. Por este bar he visto hombres lobo que si te oyeran te darían una patada en los huevos por no saber valorar lo que tienes y que te matarían por tener tan solo una pequeña parte de lo que tienes.

Se quedó callado ante las palabras de Aberforth y se terminó de un solo trago todo el contenido de su vaso, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras el licor le bajaba por la garganta.

— Así que Lupin, hazles un favor a ellos y a ti y trata de mantener la cabeza bien alta.

Después de aquellas palabras no tardó mucho en abandonar Cabeza de Puerco, la taberna de Aberforth, apretando fuertemente los dientes y los puños.

Hagrid fue detrás de él. La frialdad que se respiraba en el aire de Hogsmeade hacía notar la clara presencia de los dementores.

Hagrid y él a penas intercambiaron un par de frases más antes de despedirse en su cabaña donde Fang esperaba ansioso la vuelta de su dueño.

Debían de ser cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando por fin regresó a su habitación en las mazmorras.

Se le borró de un golpe la rabia que Aberforth había causado con sus palabras cuando al encender las velas de la lámpara no vio a Teddy en su cama, dónde debería de estar y dónde había estado la última vez que lo había visto, tapado hasta la cabeza con las mantas completamente enfurruñado con él porque no estaría para acostarlo y con Severus porque no le iba a leer ningún cuento a menos que por cada dos páginas que le leyese Teddy leyera una.

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Severus, sin conseguirlo, pues el dosel de su cama estaba completamente corrido, ¿Podría ser qué...?

Con el corazón todavía en un puño descorrió el dosel con un rápido movimiento de varita para ver a Teddy acurrucado al lado de Severus abrazando a Gris, mientras que Severus lo rodeaba con el brazo manteniéndolo cerca de él.

Suspiró aliviado, perder a Teddy habría sido justo lo que había necesitado para concluir el día.

Se apresuró a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse el pijama para unirse a ellos dos en la cama.

...

Tenía que ser obra del mal karma que había acumulado a lo largo de su vida para que, de entre todos los mocosos que había en el mundo, tuviera que tocarle uno tan hábil como Neville Longbottom, tan racional como Lunática Lovegood y tan educado y humilde como Harry Potter.

Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser eso. No había otra explicación para que Teddy fuese incapaz de saberse todavía para que servía un bezoar, los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, la diferencia entre el acónito púrpura y el azul y los usos del tejo tras estar casi una semana machacándoselo, que la primera vez que lo hubiese puesto delante de un caldero se hubiese quemado los dedos con él, que en la preparación de una sencilla solución hidratante para la piel fuese incapaz de mantener la cuenta de siete cucharadas de virutas de aluminio y hubiese acabado echando las dos últimas muy escasas porque no se acordaba de si llevaba cinco o seis cucharadas y que ahora, después de ser incapaz de hacer con letra legible cuatro miseras carillas de su caligrafía, enfadado por la riña que le estaba echando hubiese corrido a coger uno de los libros de su estantería con las páginas bastante maltratadas, lo hubiese abierto por la mitad y lo hubiese acusado de que en las anotaciones que había escritas en los margenes de las páginas tampoco se entendía nada.

Le dieron ganas de pegarle la lengua al paladar con un hechizo por insolente, pero no lo hizo, ya tenía suficiente al ver al pequeño aterrorizado bajo su mirada.

— ¿Hoy por qué estáis discutiendo? — fue el saludo que les dio Remus al entrar en la habitación.

— Esta letra tampoco se entiende. — dijo el mocoso con su larga lengua abriendo aún más la página del libro.

Tal vez después de todo si que debería haberle pegado la lengua al paladar por un rato.

Lupin se acercó a ellos, miró achinando los ojos las páginas del libro que le enseñaba Teddy y finalmente comentó:

— Severus, cuando tiene razón, tiene razón. Esa letra parece escrita en un idioma que solo tú puedes descifrar.

— ¿De parte de quién estás? — escupió con enfado.

— Del que tiene razón, por supuesto. — dijo Lupin antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa para comenzar a corregir (seguramente), las cinco redacciones que traía bajo el brazo.

Se aguantó las ganas de contestarle, no había sido una buena semana para él desde de que toda la escuela se enterase de que era un hombre lobo. Había terminado por decidir que un elfo doméstico le llevase sus comidas a la habitación que tenía asignada como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuros para huir públicamente de las cartas y vociferadores que le estaban llegando y de las miradas de miedo, odio y asco. Sus clases tampoco iban bien, en ninguna de ellas había pasado del número de ocho alumnos, siendo a las que más asistencia había las de quinto y séptimo año.

Enfadado le arrancó el libro de las manos a Teddy y se dirigió a sentarse justo en frente de Lupin para comenzar a copiar las anotaciones que había en el libro en una hoja que haría copiar al pequeño hasta que le doliese la mano de tanto escribir.

También aquella semana había sido diferente para él, había sido rara, más que mala, pues había estado e sintiendo más cuchicheos a sus espalda de los que solía sentir.

En un primer momento había pensado que Lucius Malfoy, después de dos años callado, por fin había encontrado el momento perfecto para airear fuera de su grupo de confianza que tenía una relación con un hombre lobo y que juntos habían adoptado lo que parecía ser un muggle.

Pero no había llegado ni una sola carta hacia su persona recriminandole que era un mal ejemplo para sus estudiantes, viviendo como vivía una vida de perversión y muy poco ortodoxa.

Había terminado por intuir que seguramente hablaban de Lupin, pero se había equivocado completamente.

Fue por fin ayer, cuando había sido acorralado en la sala de profesores por Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick y Bathsheda Babbling, que se enteró de que era lo que estaba pasando

"— ¿Cómo no nos has dicho que tenías un hijo de cuatro años? — había sido Pomona Sprout la primera que habló."

Así que ese había sido el origen de tanto cuchicheo.

"— Tenemos que enterarnos antes por los alumnos, que por ti. ¿Sabes? No te mataría habernos dicho eso después de doce años trabajando juntos. — había comtinuado Bathsheda Babbling.

" — Severus, ¿Cuatro años sin decirnos nada? ¿Estabas esperando el momento en el que entrase a Hogwarts? — lo había bombardeado Flitwick."

" — Primero que nada, no han sido cuatro años. — había contestado Severus. — Han sido dos, el niño es adoptado."

Aquella afirmación había dejado a sus tres compañeros sin aliento, seguramente habían pensado que Teddy no había sido planeado y que seguramente habría surgido de alguna noche con alguna mujer.

Bueno, era adoptado, pero definitivamente no era como si lo hubiera planeado, había aparecido casi a las puertas de su casa y nadie lo había reclamado como suyo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer hecho con un pequeño infectado de licantropía? En cuanto el Ministerio se enterase lo hubieran considerado una amenaza y lo habrían matado. No habrían podido hacer otra cosa por él, no habrían podido ponerlo en un orfanato por los claros peligros que supondría para los otros niños en las noches de luna llena y ningún mago (salvo Lupin y él) estaría lo suficientemente loco como para adoptar a un hombre lobo sabiendo lo caro que era conseguir el Wolfsbane o lo difícil y costoso que resultaba elaborarlo.

" — Y segundo, — había continuado. —no me pareció algo sumamente importante para compartir." — había añadido por no decir que no le gustaba, ni le entusiasmaba para nada compartir su vida privada con todos ellos."

Justo en aquel momento le había caído una reprimenda de todos ellos de todas las cosas que era necesario compartir entre compañeros y más cuando llevaban trabajando doce años con ellos.

Teddy se sentó junto a él en el sofá, observándolo copiar en silencio. Cuando por fin terminó de escribir aquella carilla de folio, le tendió uno completamente en blanco a Teddy junto con un lápiz.

— Ten, quiero que lo copies. Está con buena letra y legible, así que ahora no tienes excusa para no hacerlo bien.

Había esperado que de nuevo se echase a él porque le estaba mandando escribir mucho, pero en su lugar Teddy tomó lo que le dio y se sentó encima de una pequeña caja de madera que había encima del sofá la cual le habían colocado para que lograse alcanzar la mesa.

Esa acción lo hizo arrepentirse de haberlo querido tener toda la tarde copiando. Decidió dejarlo tranquilo mientras copiaba y comenzó a hojear el libro que Teddy había cogido de su estantería.

Había estado escribiendo de forma mecánica y apenas se había enterado de que sus anotaciones eran sobre las mandrágoras.

Era un libro de herbología sobre descripciones, localizaciones y usos comunes en pociones de diferentes plantas mágicas.

Seguramente le había llamado la atención, como a las urracas, el lomo dorado y la portada que presentaba un árbol dibujado en el mismo tono dorado del lomo y un fondo en negro.

Volvió su atención a Teddy que continuaba escribiendo en el folio en blanco, más en diagonal que en línea recta. Tal vez debería de haber pensando en encantarle el lápiz para que le redirigiera las letras cada vez que se torciese.

Cuando llegó al final, copiando a penas dos párrafos y medio de lo que había escrito Snape en un inicio, Lupin le quitó la hoja antes de que le diera tiempo siquiera a darle la vuelta.

—Por hoy es suficiente, se terminó escribir y hoy tampoco nada de pociones, ya fue suficiente por toda esta semana.

— ¿Cómo que nada de pociones?

— Severus, ya lo has presionado suficiente, lo único que conseguirás si sigues así es que termine odiando pociones. Además estarás perdiendo el tiempo si al final resulta ser un squib.

— No será un squib. — afirmó con seguridad. — Y aunque lo fuese, hay viejos libros que afirman que los squibs sí son capaces de elaborar pociones perfectamente si tienen las habilidades necesarias. No son muggles, son magos y brujas incapaces de exteriorizar su magia.

— Pero… si soy squib... — intervino Teddy. — ¿Querréisme? A Susie sus padres no la quieren por ser squib.

— ¿Quién es Susie? — preguntó Lupin.

— Es una niña de un cuento que me compró el abuelo: _Susie squib._ Sus padres no la trataban bien porque era diferente a sus hermanos y a sus padres: no era capaz de hacer cambiar al gato de color, hacer volar la ropa hacia el armario o hacer desaparecer las cosas. A Susie siempre la castigaban encerrándola en el sótano con una varita, un plato lleno de migas de galleta y con un vaso de agua. Tardaban siempre dos días en liberarla...

—¿Qué clase de historias te cuenta tu abuelo? — lo cortó. — Nadie te va a castigar ni a encerrar en ninguna parte por no poder hacer magia.

— ¿Ni a atarme las manos a la espalda? ¿Ni a tirarme por una ventana? ¿Ni a hacerme crecer los dientes como a los castores? ¿Ni a pegarme la lengua al paladar?

— ¿A Susie también le pegaban la lengua al paladar? — preguntó Snape consternado.

— No, eso último no.

— ¿Y cómo termina el cuento? — preguntó Lupin interesado.

— Al final acaba llevándosela una tía suya, prometiéndole que le ayudará a encontrar una vida mejor en el mundo muggle, un mundo donde nadie sabe de magia y se ignora su existencia... Pero yo no tengo ningún tío…

— Tampoco lo necesitas. Nadie te va a castigar por saber o no hacer magia, de la misma manera que no se te castiga por ser un lobo en luna llena.

— ¿Ni por no tener habilidades en pociones?

— Esas habilidades se adquieren. — comentó Snape dándole tres golpecitos suaves en la cabeza al pequeño.


End file.
